Super Surprise
by Ember411
Summary: Kara Zor-El/Danvers and Barry Allen live on two different Earths, but that hasn't stopped them from having a relationship. Or starting something new together. Karry SuperFlash
1. A Super Test Barry Possible?

**Hey everyone! First crossover, plus first Supergirl fiction and first Flash fiction too.**

 **Anyways, here's a quick two-shot of Super Surprise.**

* * *

 _ **A Super Test. Berry Possible?**_

Over the past two and a half years, Kara Zor-El from Earth 1 and Barry Allen from Earth A have been in some sort of relationships. Best friends of course since they both could related with having powers, dealing with villains (no offense to the DEO and S.T.A.R Labs) and laughed about some of Kara's cover ups for work whenever she wasn't around during certain events. But they've also been on dates whenever Barry crossover the multiverse borderline to enter Kara's world every three to five weeks, sometimes longer due to whatever was going on in Barry's world. Those dates brought out their romantic sides.

During those past two and a half years their romantic sides built up. First hand holding, then hugging, then cuddling, kissing (once they started to kiss they never wanted to stop), cuddle kisses and a few make-out sessions on Kara's couch. Finally, about a year and three months into their relationship, they went super far. They considered themselves dating, but then living on two different Earths, Kara was a bit unsure of the future.

He couldn't leave his Earth, because his Earth needed The Flash. She couldn't leave her Earth because even if they have her cousin as a superhero, they also had her too. Supergirl. And didn't dating couples eventually marry and live together? But Barry would make a soft laugh at her when she talked about this. "Kara, we're proving that long distance is very possible." Before she could remark anything he'd kiss her forehead and she's forget everything she had just worried about.

* * *

Come now after battling the newest threat to National City, about another year later on Kara's Earth. It was a little bit past midnight, a Friday, and Kara was in for the night. She wouldn't sleep though. Not yet. Kara walked over to her fridge, grasped the Sunny-D from the back and poured herself a tall glass, then gulped it down in ten seconds.

She showered, put her pajamas on and then left the bathroom to grab something she hid in one of her cabinets yesterday. She opened it and took out the brown paper bag and opened it to pull out five pink boxes and a Popsicle stick.

The directions said to wait at least five minutes per stick. She waited so that each test was five minutes exactly, bringing down two doughnuts she had in her kitchen and another popsicle stick. Kara's inner senses kicked in. She felt a ripple wave of high frequencies. She smiled, she knew who this was coming for a late night visit. Kara stood up and left the bathroom and entered her living room, waiting for her late night visitor to arrive.

In a red rapid moment a blur of redness entered the room. Barry had gotten better at figuring out how to enter inside Kara's apartment without having to stand outside her door and waiting for her to answer. Though it was midnight so he was sure that she was here, but maybe she was asleep after all day work. This wasn't the first time he had entered her apartment at night, crawled into her bed to cuddle with her and then wake up an hour before her so he could make her breakfast. He turned to face her bed, but it was empty. "Kara?"

"Hi Barry," Kara said behind him.

Barry spun around and spotted the girl in her pajamas with the end of a Popsicle in her hand. "Hey Danvers," He smiled sweetly at his girlfriend. "Aren't you up past your bedtime?" He laughed.

"Aren't you suppose to knock on a girls door? And isn't is polite to visit during the day time and not like a creep at night?" She crossed her arms and attempted to look full serious at him. She failed. "No, I got here a while ago and I'm not even a bit tired."

"Well there goes my plans to cuddle and sleep," The brown haired boy said as he stood next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, inhaling her freshly washed hair. A nice pomegranate smell. "So, any fun things happen in the life of Kara Danvers?"

"Cat." She giggled. "Meeting setups, coffee, low calorie food, dentist appointments, interviews, Cat Grant stuff."

"Okay, that explains a lot. And the life of Supergirl?"

"Four new threats since your last visit. One of them got away and still on the run, but the other two are in the D.E.O and one is in a jail downtown." She told him just as Barry pulled Kara into a tighter hug while resting his head on her shoulder. Kara's super hearing heard the her alarm go off in the bathroom; tests were done. Barry sensed something with Kara so he lifted his head and looked at her a little funny.

"What's up?"

"Something," Kara said. But she knew that was pretty lame of an excuse. Barry kept staring at her with his funny look. "Alright, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" He was a little anxious now. Were they going to break up?

"Remember your last visit here?" Kara asked him.

"Yes, I remember." Barry laughed, remember his visit from two months ago. The longest he's ever been gone. "We ordered Chinese food, then you had to go out for almost three hours to catch a robber, save National City from a airplane crashing into an apartment building and some D.E.O stuff. Until you got in around three in the morning I thought you'd never come back."

"Yeah. Remember how we celebrated when I got home since you only had two hours before you had to leave?" She recalled the memory in her head. Barry released a small laugh as he remember too. "Well there's a small but possible chance that I'm pregnant."

Barry's eyes widened. He blinked, flinching a tiny bit. "Pregnant?"

Kara nodded. "Possibly. I never, ever get stick and I've been throwing up a lot lately. And I've had this weird craving for two things; pickles and ice cream."

Barry smirked. "That's a little cliché. But, how sure are you?"

"I have some tests in the bathroom."

The two hero's made their way over to Kara's bathroom to find out what their future was. Both a little anxious, but also both very excited and even a little happy. Kara had lined up all the tests on the counter close together. She peeked at them, grasping Barry's hand in her own tightly but not enough for the girl of steel to hurt the scarlet speedster. Kara looked at all five tests.

"So what's the result?" Barry asked.

Kara turned to him, frowning, but it never lasted too long. "They're positive."

A smile grew on Barry's face. Soon enough his arms were around Kara, squeezing her in a friendly hug. Chest against chests, both of them laughing a bit, Kara wrapped her arms around him too as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"We're pregnant!" Barry said loudly. "This is awesome."

"Yeah!" Kara said.

A question crossed Barry's mind. "How different are alien pregnancies to human pregnancies?"

Kara shrugged. "I vaguely remember my aunt when she was pregnant with my cousin. Except for food cravings and a few other things I think all forms of life are the same during pregnant." Barry laughed. "What?"

"From what I've heard, no pregnancy is like another."

Kara smiled, leaned in and kissed them, then realize something. "Do you think this can work?"

"What? Us? Being parents?" She nodded. "Well sure. I mean I visit here a lot and you can always come visit me after you learn the frequency to get to my Earth. Wait, Kara, what about work?"

"I don't think Cat can fire me for being pregnant."

"No that work."

Kara looked at him funny and figured what he meant. She slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh...D.E.O and superhero stuff." She sighed. "Well, someone is going to kick my alien ass tomorrow."

Barry smirked. "Pun intended?"

Kara smiled. "Funny."

"So, how should we celebrate?" The scarlet speedster questioned the girl of steel as he pulled her into another hug. "Any cravings right now?"

"I've got ice cream in the freezer." She said. "We could eat that and watch late night television." She kissed his cheek.

"Sounds great." Barry lifted her up and in less than a second they were on the couch. Another half of a second later Barry had the chocolate ice cream tub in his hands, two spoons and was back on Kara's couch.

Two hours later after ice cream, watching television and a little bit more activities; Barry was on his way back to his own Earth. He and Kara kissed for what felt like lifetime and then after vibration to the right frequency Barry ran off to his own Earth.

"Bye, bye Barry." Kara waved off at the red streak he left behind. She looked down at her torso. "Well, are you a super surprise to us." She giggled.


	2. Work

**Hey everyone! So you all wanted me to continue to write this and so I will do so. I have a few ideas set in mind as how what will happen in the story. But I'm also open to suggestions too and will write them into the story.**

 **Also I'm thinking of changing the category to just the Supergirl category, since the story mainly takes in Kara's world.**

 **Thanks again for reading _Super Surprise._**

* * *

 **2: Work.**

Kara was so in so much excitement about having a little baby, that when she woke up at her usual time in the morning she had remembered two things. Work as Kara Danvers and work as Supergirl. Oh gosh! What in the hell was she going to do about everything? She had a million things running through her head as she got ready to get Cat Grant's usual and almost forgot her glasses.

* * *

She entered work with Cat's usual order, along with Cat's To Do list of what she needs to do today. Kara was prepared for Cat's To Do list for her. Kara walked past Winn and a white paper bag he had on his desk.

"Your latte with skim milk and danish, Miss Grant." Kara said as she entered her bosses office. Cat was deep into a document that was in her office, not noticing her assistant was in the room. Or so the blonde assistant thought. "Well, um, I'll go to my desk now I guess."

"Kira," Cat spoke up but may no eye contact with the girl. She reached down and pulled out from her tote bag a large bottle of water. "It's going to be hot inside all day. Be sure to drink this." She handed it, still not looking at the girl. "Here." She pulled out of her bag, too, a lollypop. "Suck on this once in a while."

Kara took the lollypop, a bit confused, thanked Cat and returned to her desk. "Well that was strange." Kara said as she sat down on the chair. Winn pushed his chair over to hers with the white paper bag in his hands.

"Glazed. Your favorite." He said and pulled out the doughnut.

"Thank you!" Kara said as she took it. She took one bite into the...most disgusting piece of glazed fried dough. Kara cringed at the thing and placed it down. Not unnoticed by Winn.

"Are you okay?" He asked Kara.

"Yeah, just that doughnut taste a bit off." Kara said. She took another from the bag, a chocolate one, and bit into that too. Nope, still gross. She went for a third, a powder one, and bit into it. Gross but Kara just forced it down so that Winn wouldn't suspect a thing. _Yuck! Oh no! Baby doesn't like doughnuts? Ha ha, this is Barry and I's baby I hope._ She was smiling at her own joke.

"Sure your okay?" Winn asked her, his eyebrow lifting up.

"Oh, yeah...I'm...fine." Kara said.

About an hour into work someone in the building turned up the volume on the television. There was an accident on the bridge, two buses both dangling off the edge of the bridge. One a regular bus for people to get around on, the second a bus filled with high school students on a trip.

Kara sneaked out of the filled room and into a corner bathroom that nobody used. She quickly stripped of her clothes and was in her Supergirl outfit. She jumped out of a broken window and flew off to where the bridge accident was.

* * *

Kara arrived at the bridge seconds later. She saw both of the buses were close to falling off the edge and hurried over to save them from falling over the edge.

The buses had fall over, everyone aboard each bus screaming in horror, just mere seconds away from hitting the water and awaiting their nightmares of drowning, when they felt a thud like feeling on the bus and all stopped screaming. They looked out the windows and saw their hero, Supergirl, holding onto the bottom of the front bumper of the bus. Kara pushed both buses back up and back onto the road in the center where the emergency respond people and civilians were waiting.

Just as Kara placed the buses on the ground, she heard from her super hearing the sound of a building caught on fire. Kara flew off in the direction of the building.

At the building Kara saw it was an apartment building. She heard the cries of families inside and hurried in just as fire men were spraying the building with the water. Inside one of the apartments was a young couple, over in a corner huddled together as the smokey smug was becoming a worse to inhale. Kara moved a few things around and reached the couple, taking them by their hands and then carrying them both out of the building.

Kara returned into the building, into a second apartment, to find a much older couple. Possibly their late seventies or early eighties. One of them was in a wheelchair while the other, Kara could see, depended on a walker to keep balance. Kara took the couple out first and then returned inside to grab the chair and the walker.

In the third apartment Kara found a young woman unconscious from the smoke. Kara took her and realized she was very pregnant. Kara took her out of the building and flew her down to one of the ambulances. She heard another family inside and hurried in. She found a young girl, no more than maybe nineteen, with a baby in her arms and her son, maybe about three years of age, huddled into the corner. The young girl hovered her body over the two youngest ones. Kara flew to them quickly.

"Hold both of them!" She said a bit loudly over the roaring fire and crying children. The girl nodded and took her son in her arms. Kara held the girl in her arms and carried her out as best as she could whilst the girl held her children.

Kara settled them down to the ground. She didn't hear anyone else in the building. She decided to do a quick skim around the city for any more danger. When she saw nothing, Kara returned home quickly to shower and get dressed for work again. Luckily she had the same outfit from this morning in her closet.

* * *

Kara was a bit surprised that nothing else happened that morning, at least for Supergirl work that is. Kara's work her herself was a bit strange. As soon as she had gotten back around noon with Cat's lunch that she picked up, a fruit salad with light dressing, Kara felt a bit dizzy in her head but she remained focused and got back to her desk. Surprisingly, there was a snack on the table for her. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, wheat bread and crusts taken off, with a pickle on the side.

"Winn?" Kara turned to her friend. "Did you see who left this here?"

"No, it was there when I came back to my desk about fifteen minutes ago." Winn told her. In a softer voice he said, "Crazy day, isn't it?"

"Ha. No kidding." Kara said, biting into the sandwich.

Today might have been a weird but laid back day, but Kara knew that these days were rare and probably wouldn't happen for a very, very long time. Especially with a smaller one on the way.


	3. Alex

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter.  
**

 **I had to wiki a couple of things like ages and stuff. Also, I couldn't find Kara's birthday other than the year of birth given, so I gave her Melissa's birthday.**

* * *

 **2:** **Alex.**

Two days had passed and Kara hadn't told anyone yet about her pregnancy. Not Winn, not James, not Cat. Not even her sister, Alex, whom Kara told almost everything too.

After a wild day of chasing bad guys, fighting an alien creature that, in human form, just moved from her cousins' city (he had let Kara know ahead of time that the certain alien had escaped and his many undercover identities) and dealing with CatCo things at work (she still mysteriously received a salad with light dressing and some pickles on the side for lunch both days), Kara was _finally_ home for the night.

After a quick change into her pajama pants and top Kara rested on her couch looking down at her baby bump. She had a doctors appointment coming up that she made yesterday. She wasn't sure how far she was, but she was sure she had to be at least three or four months along. Yet her baby bump had yet to appear. "I can't wait to see you soon, little baby." She smiled. "Mommy loves you so much! And Daddy loves you so much! And my cousin...I guess he can be your uncle since I'm an only child. Your uncle Kal loves you too."

Kara then remembered she hadn't told Kal either about her pregnancy. Oh boy, she may still be thirteen years older than Kal but he acted as if _he_ was older than Kara and protective of her. She remembered when she mentioned to him about dating Barry.

* * *

 _"Your dating a BOY?"_ Kal said loudly. _"Who dares date my baby cousin?"_

"Baby cousin? I'm older than you, Kal." Kara laughed.

 _"Well I grew up without you. I'm twenty-five years older than you. Actually, I still look young so we could pull off being twins almost."_

"Kal, I will always be older than you. Whether you accept that idea or not."

 _"How old is this Barry kid?"_

"Well, I'm a little older than him technically. ."

 _"By how much?"_

Kara groaned on the phone. "He was born on October 8. 1989."

 _"Kara, your, birthday is October 4, 1966. You're a little over two decades older than the guy."_

"Oh trust me I know. After I told him what had happened he started to do the math and figured it all out. Then he called me an old lady."

 _"What'd you do?"_

"Threw him off a roof and caught him last second."

 _"That's my Kara! But the next time he calls you an old woman and I'm there, he'll be a pancake."_

"Shut up, baby cousin."

* * *

Kara laughed about that memory. Oh god, Kal would _murder_ Barry in seconds and make it look like an accident. "Don't worry little one," Kara rubbed over where her baby was. "I won't let Uncle Kal hurt daddy." _* knock knock *_ "Who's that?" Kara stood up and faced the door. Using her x-ray vision, she saw it was Alex. "Oh, Alex?"

Kara speed walked to the door and opened it. "What's up, Alex?"

Alex had her hands on her hips and a cold, stern look on her face. "Kara."

"Did I forget something?" Kara questioned nervously.

"I have something for you, but I need to know one thing." Alex said as she held a box in her hands.

"Oh sure, come on in." Kara opened the door more and let her sister inside.

Alex stepped inside the familiar apartment as Kara closed the door. Just as Kara closed the door she felt a familiar feeling inside of her. Unsure of where exactly he would land, Kara rapidly picked up Alex and floated in the air. "What's going on?" Alex wondered.

"You'll see in three...two...one—"

A blur appeared out of no where and stopped in the middle of the kitchen. The familiar looking boyfriend of Kara's was dressed in his normal clothes, but the devise thing attached to his shirt. "Kara?"

"Hey Barry," Kara greeted him as she landed. She put Alex on the ground first and then herself. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Fancy meeting you too, Supergirl." He laughed. He leaned in and pecked her cheek with a sweet kiss. "Hi Alex."

"Oh good timing." The brunette sister smiled. "I have something for you too."

The two supers looked at one another as Alex opened the box and pulled out two teeny, tiny strips. "These are telepathic strips. They can make phone calls outside of the universe and into another one. Such as here to, let's say, Barry's Earth." She smiled. "I can see you two got this whole long distance thing down, but just in case you need to make weird late night calls and argue over who will hang up first." She said with a giggle.

"Cool!" Barry said as he took his phone out and took the chip from Alex's hand. "How do I put this in?" He opened the back of his phone.

Alex took his phone and the chip and attached it to where his memory card was. "Now when you want to call one another and avoid calling someone with the same number in this universe, just dial the star twice, then nine twice and the number."

"Thanks Alex." Kara hugged her. "Maybe your a hero too."

"Now I just need to know one thing, Kara." Alex smirked. "And probably a good thing Barry is here too."

"What?"

"You've been weird lately. Strange food cravings, getting sick, getting more dizzy than usual." Alex stated. Kara held back her nerves but could feel them. Barry wasn't sure if Alex, or anyone, had been told yet. "Kara, are you pregnant?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because...well...I may have hacked into a security camera at a certain store that you said you were going too—"

"Oh gosh Alex, you SPIED on me?"

"Well you loath that store so I was wondering why you had to go there after DEO work."

"I said they had cheap pizza bread."

"Yeah. And pregnancy tests." Alex mentioned. "I saw them at the counter." Her face became cold, stern and serious.

Kara sighed. Well, better now than later. Kara smiled. "You excited to be an aunt soon?"

Alex was silent for a few moments with the same facial expression. Her face subsided and turned into a grin. "Yes!" She laughed. "I can't wait to be an aunt!"

"Yay! Aunt Alex!" Kara cheered.

The two sisters began jumping up and down laughing, holding hands, while Barry enjoyed the two sisters excitement. "Kara, I'm guessing you've told nobody else?"

"Not yet." Kara said, still overly joyed. "I plan too soon."

"Betty hurry before the bump shows." He said.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Everyone I closely work with at S.T.A.R.S Lab."

"Oh great."

Alex turned to Kara and asked, "You'll be okay, right? With superhero work?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've been fine for a couple of weeks." She said. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that." Barry added, now realizing that Kara would be flying around and fighting bad guys. "I don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby."

"I'll be fine." She said, holding his hand in an assuring way.

"So, did you tell Kal yet?"

"No, not yet Alex."

"Should I be worried?" Barry asked.

Kara smirked at her boyfriend. "You better run faster than my cousin, Barry. Ten times faster."


	4. The Boys

**Hey. So here's a quick update I did.  
**

* * *

 **4\. The Boys.**

Kara had, strangely again, a few relaxing days. Almost no sort of crime for her super hero work. Just her work at CatCo. She still hadn't told anyone yet about her pregnancy with Barry yet, but she knew she had too very soon. She had stopped eating doughnuts all together since they made her sick and her desire for cheddar cheese pringles, barbecue pringles and lots of cheesy fries have increased.

Kara was organizing some notes for Cat for an upcoming meeting she had with an executive for some company when James walked passed her on his way to Cat's office. He muttered, "Upstairs. Five minutes." quickly, knowing that Kara's super hearing would hear that.

* * *

Upstairs about ten minutes later Kara found both Winn and James sitting in the room. "Hey guys," She said a little bit perplexed. "What's going on?"

"You tell us." Winn said. "You've been a little strange lately."

"Yeah, well, I've been busy with things." She said.

"As Kara or Supergirl?" James asked.

"Both. Maybe more so as myself." She said, a little uneasy in her voice. She noticed a can of pringles, unopened, barbeque flavored, on the table. "Hey, can I have some?"

Jame shrugged and handed her his can of pringles. "Not that you hate pringles but your love for doughnuts have died down."

"A lot." Winn added.

"Guys, come on. It's me, Kara." She told them and forced a laugh. "I love food!"

"Kara, I'll find out what's going on from Alex if you don't tell us." James told her.

"Guys, I'm fine. Nothing is going on."

"Kara, if someone is holding you, like, hostage or whatever, you can tell us." Winn pleaded.

"I'm here. I'm not being held hostage."

"Someone's black mailing you. Right?" Winn added on.

"No." Kara said.

"What's going on then?" James question. "I'll call your cousin and have him find out."

Kara's eyes widened a bit. Oh gosh, if Kal found out from anyone else besides her; he'd _kill_ her after she gave birth. Then kill Barry. She knew Kal would find out about this once James told him, "Kara's being really weird and she's not saying anything about it."

Kara sighed. "Okay, okay," She said in defeat. "I'll tell you guys. You guys remember Barry?"

"Duh, of course!" Winn said happily. "Your boyfriend from alternate Earth!"

"Yeah, well, uh, him and I..."

"Engaged?" James smirked.

"What? No."

"Eloped." Winn guessed. "How's that working out? Like does he live here on this Earth?"

"No, he's still on his Earth. His Earth, er, universe still needs him." The blonde explained. "It's something super important though."

"What is it?" They both pestered her.

"I'm pregnant!" She cheered, trying to calm down her excitement.

James and Winn both stared at her like she was an alien from space (oh wait, she was an alien from space) well at least ten heads. "Uh, cool?"

"Cool?" Kara repeated as she stared at Winn. "Just cool?"

"Well, uh, congrats?" He tried to sound better. "Is that safe for, you know, Supergirl to be pregnant?"

"Well sure. A lot of the women on my home planet were okay being pregnant." Kara said, vaguely remembering her aunt being pregnant with Kal. "My aunt was pretty good when she was with Kal."

"Yeah...but I don't think they were, like, kicking ass every day." Winn said.

"Nothing's happened the past few days. The only last, big huge major thing, that happened was fighting Non. Remember? I nearly tore off both of his legs, broke both shoulders and almost killed him."

"Yeah that was a killer fight," Winn said with a smile.

"But just because nothing has happened the past couple of days, it doesn't mean that it won't last like this forever." James stated. "What if another Non attack happens?"

"I know you both are concerned with my safety and it's," She pointed to her belly. "But I've got this. I can handle this."

"Really?" James inquired, giving an unsure look. "Can you really handle all of this?"

"Sure." Kara said.

"Do the D.E.O people know?"

"Not yet, Winn. But, I'll tell them. Soon." Kara said.

* * *

The trio returned back to their desks downstairs in the office. Kara found a bowl of hot chicken soup, crackers and an apple on her desk. She wasn't surprised. Kara continued to type out the notes for Cat when Winn rolled over to her. "Question?"

"Sure."

"Are you scared to tell the D.E.O, Cat and your cousin...assuming he doesn't know."

"D.E.O a little, Cat not so much. Kal," Kara sighed. "I don't think Barry is going to live long enough to see little baby." She laughed.

"Who are you more scared to tell? D.E.O or cousin?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "Hard to pick."

* * *

 **I promise, Kal/Clark/Superman will not be in the story so much. Just to be used as a joke here and there for Kara. They are cousins after all, right? Ha.**

 **So James and Winn know about Kara's pregnancy.**

 **Next up, D.E.O.**


	5. Mother

**5: Mother.**

Kara arrived at the D.E.O a while later, just to announce she was pregnant. Strangely as she flew to the location she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She kept trying to convince herself that it was just the baby moving, but she didn't think the baby could move at all yet.

Kara landed at the D.E.O and immediately walked in, spotting Alex over at a computer with someone. Alex saw Kara walk in and knew why Kara was here. She smiled but when she saw the look on Kara's face she knew something was wrong. Alex walked over to Kara.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just super worried. I mean what if they react almost negatively like Winn and James did?"

"They reacted badly?"

"Sort of. They kept making references asking if it was safe for me to be pregnant while saving people and stuff. But I told them I was fine." Kara explained. "Not that they don't help me with Supergirl stuff, but I feel like the D.E.O will be ten times more than what the boys felt."

"Well if J'onn was here I'm sure it wouldn't be too bad." Alex said. "He's working on a mission out in another state for a week."

"Lucy?"

"She's with her dad doing some military stuff."

"So, your in change?"

"I wish." Alex said. "There's another woman here to be in charge. Rebecca Doyle. She's a little tougher."

"How so?"

Alex made a face at Kara. "Tough."

Kara sighed. "Perfect."

"Maybe Barry could come here and help out."

"Maybe." Kara said. She pulled her phone out of her boot, dialed star twice and nine twice and punched in Barry's number to text him. **Anyway you can come here to DEO and help me tell someone?**

Five minutes later, she received a message back: _be there soon._

* * *

Kara decided to wait for Barry to show up before telling anyone. Kara chewed on a banana while she waited. Her stomach began to turn and felt nauseous. An idea came to her mind. She stood up and left the main room, to another room.

Kara opened the cell door and walked inside. "Mom?" She woke up. The hologram of her mother came up.

"Hello Kara." The hologram said.

"Mom, I'm not sure if you can tell me anything about this, but I'm just a little worried. I'm trying to remember when Kal was being expected but I didn't pay attention too much. Mom, what's it like being pregnant?" She asked. She hoped the hologram of her mother could tell her something.

The hologram of her mother was silent for a moment. "It's a wonderful thing, Kara. Such joy to carry a little one side. Especially for Kryptonian women."

"Why's that?"

"Unlike other species, our bodies are more protective by destruction minus kryptonite. So our children that we carry are protected greater than others. Our bodies, however, do not expand."

"Expand?" Kara asked, looking down at where her baby bump should be. "Is that why I don't look like I'm showing yet?"

"Yes, Kara. Our bodies do not expand."

"Why?"

"It's the same way we do not gain weight."

"But, it's a baby growing inside. Shouldn't our bodies grow as the baby grows?"

"Our DNA is different. Our DNA prevents us from having an expanded abdomen." The hologram said.

Kara sighed. "And I was really hoping for a cute maternity outfit. Wait, how come Kal's mom had an expanded torso."

The hologram replied. "She never had an expanded abdomen, Kara."

"I swore she did."

"She had a small expanded abdomen, Kara."

"Mom, I'm lost." Kara said. "What do you mean she had a small abdomen expanded?"

"Our DNA prevents an expanded abdomen, but every woman is different. She had a small expanded abdomen, where I did not have one with you. Our DNA doesn't allow us to expand out as a human. Just a little bit if the DNA provides it."

"So will I be like your or like her?"

"Every woman is different, Kara." The hologram explained.

 _"Hey, Supergirl!?"_ It was Barry.

"Gotta go Mom." Kara said, then turned the hologram off. She sighed. She sometimes wished her mother was still alive and with her.

* * *

 **Alrighty so, Kara just learned that she may or may not having an actual pregnancy belly. I promise though that either way, National City will learn of Supergirl's pregnancy.**

 **Next up; telling the D.E.O about her pregnancy.**


	6. DEO Ppointment

**6: D.E.O. Ppointment**

Kara raced into the lobby and met up with Barry, full suite attire, looking for her. Kara snuck up behind him as quietly as she could and wrapped her arms around him. "Whoa! Supergirl, calm down!" Barry exclaimed. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Sorry!" She said and put him down on the ground. "Thanks for coming. I need the support."

"No problem." He said and took his mask off. "Afraid Lucy is going to bite your head off?"

"No."

"J'onn?"

"No, the next in line when they're both out."

Barry slanted his head to the side, very confused. "Didn't Alex already figure that out?"

"Someone else. Rebecca Doyle."

"Who's she?"

Kara thought for a second. "A tough person."

"Her vs Cat, who'd win a fight?"

"Her I guess." Kara said. She then spotted an unfamiliar face. "That must be her."

A woman who looked no more than five years older than Kara made her way over. Her long, natural red hair was tied into a tight, high held ponytail and wore a military type outfit in mostly black and gray toned. A few passing her referred to her as General Doyle.

"Alien girl." She said with a stern look on her face, meeting the National City hero for the first time. She then eyeballed the other superhero with a questionable look on her face. "Alien boy?"

"Human." Barry replied.

"I heard from all over that there is news to be shared and reported to Lucy and Martian?"

 _I should of just waited for J'onn or Lucy to come back. Well she can't be that bad, right?_ "Yes, I'm Supergirl."

Rebecca just stared at her still, no emotions could be seen on her face. "Alien girl."

"I...was just hoping to see one of them. That's all. I can wait." Kara told her.

Without a second to spare, Rebecca bluntly state, "Does this have to do with the mutant inside you?"

Kara felt her entire body freeze up, even her breathing stopped. Did this woman just use the word _mutant?_ "I'm-I'm sorry?"

"The mutant growing inside of you. Right now, this very second." Rebecca said. "I have eyes and hears all over the D.E.O, no secrets this big can be hidden from me."

"Mutant." Kara said. She didn't realize it, but her face crunched together in anger. Barry noticed and tried to break the ice.

"Uh, yeah, a baby." He said. "A cool one too."

"A mutant." Rebecca said. "Your an alien and I'm assuming whomever the father is is probably a human since there are not many male aliens who are on the good side. Alien. Human. Genetically put together makes a mutant."

"Baby." Kara uttered. "It's. A. Baby." She felt herself clutching her hands together and counting backwards from ten to keep calm.

"You're a national hero to National city." Rebecca told her. "Everyone looks up to you. Women and little girls too, since most heroes are usually only identified as males. Such as your cousin. Do you believe it's a good message to send to little girls that becoming pregnant before marriage is a good idea?"

"Look, I know this doesn't look too good when you say it like that. Trust me, none of this was planned either. But I'm positive that being pregnant isn't as bad as what your are possibly thinking." Kara explained. "And there are plenty of unmarried women who have children."

"Unmarried and singled."

"I'm just unmarried." Kara said, then took hands with Barry. "Flash and I, we're together. We have been for a few years now."

"And never thought of tying that golden knot?"

"That's really no one else's business but ours." Barry spoke up. "Ms. Doyle—"

"General Doyle."

"General Doyle. I know this seems like horrible timing, but I can promise you that Supergirl here is a wonderful person and she can deal with both her pregnancy and super work."

"We'll just see." Rebecca Doyle said. Then the lights went flashing bright red.

"New villain alert," Someone shouted over to Kara. "North east, three hundred sixty seven miles from here."

"Got it." Kara said. She looked at Barry. "See you later?"

"Bye." Barry said and gave her hand a squeeze, then zoomed off to go back to his own world.

Kara flew off to the direction of the new villain threat. She couldn't shake off Rebecca's words thought. She was so negative. Then again, that was their first meeting. J'onn and Lucy could be a little bit more happy for her since they've known her longer.

* * *

 **Well Rebecca seems like a nice woman, right?**

 **Next up; A new villain.**


	7. Frezna

Kara flew out to the back of the desert. There was a blur of white below her, then more whiteness covering the sandy toned Earth. She flew down and landed on the Earth with a large vibration echoing likes waves on the ground.

It was a woman spreading out the white substance. "A little to early for winter, don't you think?" Kara asked the person.

The woman turned to face Kara. Her shoulder length blonde hair was twisted together in a tight braid that laid over her shoulder. The woman had on a light blue leather jacket, black skin-tight jeans and light blue colored boots. She smirked at the familiar suited alien. "I didn't know Superman had a sister."

"You know him?"

"Hardly. Just passed by his town a while ago looking for someone. Turns out they were up in a little village in Canada," The woman smirked. "Superwoman?"

"Supergirl." Kara replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Just spreading out the ice. It's too hot here." She replied. "The name's Frezna."

"What do you want Frezna?" Kara asked the woman.

"I just said I was looking for someone. I found them." She told the heroine. But she smirked once more and said, "Though I do feel a bit 'ice today." She blew out of her breathe cold air that was forming ice her way rapidly.

Kara flew up into the air to avoid it, but felt something sharp run across her arm. She looked down and saw it was Frezna throwing icicles at her. "Afraid of a little cold?"

"Colds never bother me!" Kara said.

Frezna was pissed now. "I _**HATE**_ that movie!" She throw icicle balls at Kara, though they were on fire.

Kara dodged a few of them. She zoomed down to throw a punch at Frezna, but Frezna was too quick for Kara. She shifted at high speeds in the last few seconds, making Kara hit the ground body front first. Frezna conjured up a giant ball of ice and aimed it at Kara's head.

Kara sense it coming, so she rolled to her side and avoided the ball of ice. "What do you want!?" Kara yelled.

"To destroy the Earth!" Frezna screamed, throwing one more icicle from her finger at Kara. "I _**HATE**_ you stupid humans!"

 _Humans? Maybe she's another aliens._ "Frezna—"

"Shut up!" Frezna shouted. She blew out air again, harder than before, forcing a blizzard to surround Kara. The scenery was too windy with wind, snowflakes and icicles to find anyone. Kara flew up into the air, but Frezna aimed up with her. She forced this blizzard to become a wall that stood over three hundred feet tall, surpassing Kara as she flew up.

When Kara was released from the blizzard she lazered down the wall, forming a large puddle in the middle of the desert. She saw that Frezna was gone.

 _"Kara? Are you there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here Alex." Kara replied. "She's gotta be an alien. She referred to humans as, well, humans."

 _"She's gone off the grid for now, but we'll keep an eye on her."_ Alex answered. _"Did she say anything else?"_

"She wants to destroy the Earth and she hates humans." Kara told her. "And she hates one more thing."

 _"What's that?"_

Kara grinned. "She's invited to your 'I hate Frozen' party next week."

 _"I love that movie. I just hate all the songs!"_


	8. Felines Are Intelligent

**Hey guys! Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews so far!**

 **So in this story, Cat has no idea that Barry was "The Blur", she just believed the "we're all close friends" story that Kara, Winn, James and Barry came up with.**

* * *

 **8: Felines Are Intelligent.**

Kara woke up the following morning about an hour before her usual time. Her reason? She ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet for several moments. She lifted her head from the now stinky toilet and sucked in fresh air. "Morning sickness." She sighed. "This better end soon. Well, I'm up now." Kara stood up and showered. She didn't rush this time like usually, since she was up earlier. She stripped and jumped in, just letting the hot water run her down her body. She put a hand at her torso and looked down.

Maybe it was just her, but she could see a small, developing bump. "Maybe I will get one then." She smiled. "You're going to be a cute little baby!"

She thought back to Rebecca's words. Mutant. How horrible that woman was. Kara shook it off and went back to her shower.

* * *

Hours later Kara was walking into the building with Cat's danish and skim milk latte in her hands, ready for work. She entered and went straight to Cat's office. Cat was inside, reading something on her laptop. "Good morning, Ms. Grant." Kara said. "One danish and one latte with skim milk."

"Thank you Kira." Cat said. Kara was surprised, Cat rarely thanked Kara for that. "Here's your reward." She pulled out of her desk a lollypop. Kara took it without a word, thanked Cat, and walked back to her desk.

"What's with the candy?" Winn asked Kara.

"I have no idea." Kara said. "She said it was a reward."

"Lucky. I feel like all I would get is her saying my name." Winn laughed.

"Wyatt, there's a laughing cartoon pirate on my laptop!" Cat yelled out of her office. "I don't need another laughing pirate in my face after Johnny Depp, geared up in his pirate movie gear, told me that my questions were only to be answered by his agent."

"Close enough." Winn sighed. Smirking he said, "Bye Kira."

"By Wyatt."

Kara didn't have much done in the morning. Fifty past eleven there was an accident on a highway just outside the skirts of National City that needed Supergirl's help. Kara was gone for about half an hour saving people, then returned to work and was back at her desk fifteen minutes later.

* * *

At her desk there was a large bottle of water, a salad with light dressing, an apple already sliced and a cup of strawberry yogurt. It was Friday. Friday's were pizza day, when everyone pitched in to get some pizzas. Cat never said a word about it, but Kara was sure that Cat thought they were all crazy to order pizza every single Friday.

"Winn?" She turned to him. "Who left this here?"

"I don't know. I was helping James with something and came back to your desk filled with good." He explained. "You still want that pizza?"

"Yeah." Kara smiled. "But, I feel like I should eat this. Or at least, I don't know, thank the person who gave me this stuff."

"Kira." Cat called out.

* * *

Kara walked into Cat's office where the woman was on her phone. "Schedule my nail appointment for next Tuesday at one thirty, cancel lunch with Jenna from National City newspaper and make another appointment with Angela Martin Cooper to set up an interview with talk show host Terry Lawnson. I swear that woman is cutting her fingers off just to get me on her show," Cat said.

"Right away Ms. Grant." Kara said. She noticed a box with pictures inside and a note that read _Deliver to James_ on the side. "Would you like me to bring this over to James?"

"The brown box?" Cat asked, not looking.

"Yes."

"No, have Toyman junior bring it."

* * *

A half hour or so later Kara was with everyone else in the office chowing down three slices of pizza, one at a time. _Baby loves pizza!_ Kara was laughing at a joke Kyle was telling her when she heard Cat call for her. She put her plate down and wiped her face, adjusting her glasses, then walked to Cat's office.

"Yes Ms. Grant?" Kara asked.

Cat looked up from her computer, hands under her chin as she rested her elbows along the desk. "Do you know appreciate my gift?"

"Your...gift?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yes, the gift." The older blonde told her. "The water, the salad, the fruit and the yogurt. I know it's a lot to pick from but some of those things could be considered healthy snacks."

"Oh!" Kara said, surprised. "That was you who left those?"

"Yes. And I figured if you like jelly sandwich and pickle so much, I thought I would up the food a little bit."

"Oh, I do appreciate the gifts, Ms. Grant." Kara said with a smile. "I was just...surprised that you did that."

"Yes well I remember when I was at that stage," Cat said as her memory flow backed to the first time. "I hardly knew what I was doing and what worked. I learned soon enough and used it the next time."

"Uh... Okay," Kara said, still confused.

"Do you need another lollypop?" Cat asked.

"Oh no, I still have the one from this morning." Kara said. "I'm not a huge fan of lollypops, really, so I take forever to eat them."

"Well that's fine. It just helps with any morning sickness." Cat said.

 _Morning sickness?_

"Morning sickness?" Kara laughed. "What is that?"

"Something I had twice and you have now." Cat told her, standing up and walking to the front of her desk. "Oh don't give me that confused look, Kira. I know everything."

"E-everyone?" Kara asked nervously.

"Everything." Cat said.

 _Oh no. Not good._ Kara thought. "Uh, well, Ms. Grant, I can explain—"

"Kira, I've been pregnant twice. I know what happens to get pregnant. I don't need an educational explanation about it."

Kara stood there in an awkward state. Cat knew? But how—

"I had morning sickness the first three months with Adam, but had it the whole nine months with Carter." Cat said. "I've noticed that you haven't been able to hold down one those doughnuts for a while now, whereas in the past you could eat an entire store of them. Also, there's a bump where your child grows. Small but still noticeable. Only never-had-been-pregnant woman, men and not so smart people would mistake a baby bump for a weight gain."

"I was going to tell you Ms. Grant!" Kara exclaimed, still in a mix of surprise and awkwardness. "I just, um, haven't been telling so many lately either."

"Does your family know?"

"Yes, well, my sister does." Kara said.

"Does that weird guy know? The boyfriend?" Cat asked bitterly. Kara knew that Cat was still angry at Kara for breaking Adam's heart. When she figured out that Barry and Kara were going out, she didn't like him. She didn't like him before either, but she really hated him now. "Billy?"

"Uh, yes, Barry knows. I told him first." Kara smiled. "So, your not, like, mad?"

"Your life. Just as long as it doesn't interfere with my life and our work." Cat said simply.

"It won't. I promise." Kara smiled.

"Good." Cat said. "Now, go back to that office party. Just don't eat too much junk."

"I will...make sure to not eat a lot of junk." Kara said. "Thank you, Ms. Grant."

* * *

Kara left the office with a smile on her face. Just about everyone knew now, except a few other people. But her job at CatCo Media knew now, so she wasn't too worried. And Cat seemed generally happy for Kara, right?

"Hey, does Cat know?" Winn asked Kara.

"Yeah. She seemed generally happy."

"Generally?"

"Yeah. Well," Kara thought back. "It's not her grandchild. But she seemed generally happy. She's the one who left all the food on my desk."

* * *

 **So Cat knows now. That's good.**


	9. Vanilla, Ice, Ice, Baby?

**Frezna and her friend are my own OC's, not from the Supergirl or Flash series. Kara is also roughly 3.5 — 4 months pregnant.**

* * *

 **Vanilla, Ice, Ice, Baby?**

Two weeks passed for Kara and it was pretty well. She was just dreading four things that were coming up.

One; Cat said she had a special visitor coming fairly soon. Fairly, in Cat's words, usually meant in a month or two. Kara wouldn't be so worried if Cat hadn't said, "Be prepared for a wave of emotions to overtake your hormonal body." What in the hell did that mean?

Two; Kara still had no idea who exactly Frezna was and what her intent was when she meant she wanted to destroy the Earth. She hadn't heard too much about Frezna, but she had heard reports about Florida suddenly having winter snow covering the streets. And the snow and ice were not melting anytime soon. She also had no idea if Frezna's friend (she assumed it was a friend) was in on it too with her own ice powers or any sort of power.

Three; Kara still had to tell her adoptive mother, Eliza, about her pregnancy. She knew she had no worry there.

Four; Kara still had two people to inform of her pregnancy. J'onn and her cousin. They were on the same level for this. Besides Barry, these two men were the most important men in her life.

* * *

Kara studied herself in a passing window on her way to work. She glanced down at her clothes and saw her baby belly growing. Thanks to her alien DNA her nearly four month pregnant baby belly looked more like she was eight weeks along. A bit on the larger side for eight weeks, but at least she had a baby bump to have.

Inside the office Kara was typing away a couple of notes when she saw her IM Chat start and saw it was Clark.

 **What's this about a pregnancy I hear!?**

Kara looked at the screen confused. _What?_

 **I talked to Jimmy the other day. What's this about a pregnancy?**

Kara slapped herself mentally and made a mental note to talk to James later. _Uh, I can explain._

 **Is it that guy from the other Earth? Barney?**

 _You know it's Barry, Clark._

 **Close.**

 _When did you hear about this?_

 **The other day Kara. Lois is happy by the way.**

 _And you?_

Before she got a response someone in the office had turned up the television. _"A woman is setting forest near National City to a blazing fire!"_ The reporter said.

"Someone call the Cat copters," Cat said aloud. "I want a full report on this person or alien."

Kara left her desk rapidly and ran out of the office unnoticed by anyone, changing to her Supergirl clothing.

* * *

Over in the forest that stood a good seven thousand miles from the city, a woman set fire to every new tree that caught her eyes. Her scarlet red hair was held back in a tight bun, but her yellow streaks were bright with a hint of orange around the corners of the streaks. The woman wore a scarlet red leather jacket with a black leather mini skirt and knee high black boots. She spotted a shrub and set that on fire, causing the nearby shrubs to lighten in flames too. A smirk curved on her face.

"Burn baby burn," She sang to herself.

"Hey!" Kara shouted as she landed a few feet away from the woman. "Didn't you ever learn to put out campfires before leaving the campsite or going to bed?"

The woman turned to see this person and smiled. "Supergirl. I've heard about you from a city far away from here." She said. "Just go now and head back to Krypton."

"Krypton was destroyed years ago, but we aren't talking about me."

The woman smirked. "No, I guess we are not speaking about you. " She made a fireball with her hand and tossed it at Kara.

Kara jumped up into the air to avoid it. She used her heat vision to attack the women, but the woman used her own heat to attack. Heat from her hands. She held up both hands rapidly and shot out rays of fire right out at Kara. Kara pushed her heat vision harder, causing the fire to weaken, she closed in on the woman.

The woman stepped back and stepped onto a flat rock. She began to spin on one toe with her arms extended at her side. Her pirouette was on point and flames emerged from her sides and hands, creating a vortex within seconds.

Kara blew out freeze breathe to cool down the center of the vortex and stop the woman. She was gone when the vortex diminished, but she left the forest on fire. Kara sighed and flew up into the air as she blew freeze breathe all over the forest, settling the fire down as the ice burned into water and extinguished the fires. Once all of it was gone, Kara noticed an eerie yet maybe helpful thing about this new villain.

Burned into the ground, in ashes of the dead trees, read out a name.

 **Valcana**

"Valcana?" Kara whispered to herself. "What if...no, not possible that they're working together. Right?"

* * *

Kara returned to her work after a very quick shower, change of clothes, and ran back to her work within a three minute time limit. Back at the office she heard her phone ring. She was about to answer it when she heard Cat call for her. "Kira!"

Kara went to Cat's office and saw a white box with a pink ribbon tied around it. "Yes, Ms. Grant?"

"Are you my assistant?" Cat asked her.

"No, I am your assistant."

"Good. I'm glad that's clear. Because as your boss I shouldn't have to sign _your_ delivery packages. And don't have them sent at work."

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara said and picked up the small box. "Thank you."

Kara carried it to her desk and opened it. Inside was a small cake with vanilla frosting, pink and blue flowers around the top and the middle read **Congrats on the baby, Kara!** Kara stared at it confused until she had an urge to look at her computer screen.

 **My delicious response should be there very soon, as well as a personal card for someone.**

Kara found the card and it was addressed to _The boyfriend._ She opened it and read the card. _Treat my cousin right or get your ass kicked by a Kryptonian and a Martian._ "Jeeze Kal," Kara whispered.

* * *

 **Whoo, so we met Valcana! What could Valcana be up too?**

 **Next up the final two learn of the pregnancy...for now.**


	10. Father Figure

**Father Figure**

"Okay, come on Kara, you can do this." The blonde woman said to herself as she walked through the halls of the DEO. J'onn was back and Kara had to tell him before anyone else figured this out. She had already told Eliza, who was thrilled for Kara to be a parent and even more excited to be a grandmother. ("I'd thought I never had grandchildren!" "Well geeze, THANKS mom!" "Your welcome, Alex.")

Kara took a deep breathe as she turned the corner and saw him standing at a monitor. "Okay, here we go." Kara then counted in her head...three...two...one. She ran speedily and picked him up and hugged him. "Welcome home!"

"Nice to see you too," J'onn laughed. "Alright, you can put me down now." He said when he realized that she hadn't put him down yet. "Kay?" (J'onn's relationship with Kara was so close, that he called her 'Kay' as a nickname. Nobody knew it though, as they thought it was 'K' as in OK).

"You have to promise to not freak out. Promise?" Kara pleaded.

"How bad is it?"

"It's not bad. It's actually good. But promise?"

"Kay..."

"Please promise me."

"I promise to not freak out." He said, holding up a salute signal. "Military honor."

"Okay." Kara said.

Kara placed him down gently and got ready to let him see her.

J'onn turned around and saw her face first. He missed her face, he missed seeing his beautiful girl's face with her bright blue eyes and her wavy blonde hair. Nobody could ever, _ever_ replace his own daughters, but Kara and Alex with his daughters. J'onn noticed that Kara's face was brighter than usual—like some sort of glow to it. She can glow?

"I don't understand. What's—" He began to ask, then found himself looking at her torso and noticed that it was grown. "You can't gain weight."

"Well, there's a little exception to that," Kara smiled. "I'm pregnant!" She grinned.

J'onn smiled. "No, your joking, right?"

"No, I am. Flash and I are having a little one soon."

J'onn's eyes grew wild. "WHAT!?" He yelled. "WHO IMPREGANATED MY CHILD?"

"Uh...Flash and I are having a baby?" Kara repeated herself. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yes...I'm just...surprised." He said. "Are you okay though? I mean, nothing medically horrible has happened, right?"

"No. I've been fine actually." Kara told him. "Healthy as a horse. I had a doctors appointment a few days ago," Kara said. "Flash missed it, but I gave him the date of the next one and he's going to try and make it to that one."

"Am I the first to know?" J'onn asked.

"I've told everyone else. You're the last since, well, you just got back."

"Lucy?"

"A certain friend of my cousin's opened his big mouth and told her." Kara smirked. J'onn looked at her confused. "Her sister Lois."

"Funny." J'onn said. "I'm sure Jeremiah would be proud. And your own parents."

"Yeah," Kara said with some sadness in her voice. "I just wish they could see baby. I mean, their souls are in Rao so I'm sure they can see everything. But I wish they were here."

"They're here." J'onn said after a few moments. Kara looked at him oddly. J'onn put his hand over Kara's heart. "They're here."

* * *

"Martian," A woman said. Kara and J'onn turned and found Rebecca starting at the two of them. "Alien girl."

"You must be Rebecca Doyle," J'onn said. "I heard you were in charge while Lane and I were out on missions?"

"Yes. Welcome back Martian." She said, a stern look on her face. "Alien girl," She faced Kara. "How's the mutant?"

Before Kara could say a word, J'onn stepped in. "Baby."

"A mutant."

"It's a child, not a mutant."

"She's an alien. The father is, assuming, human." Rebecca said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Mutant."

"You will address this child as either a child or baby." J'onn said. "Not a mutant."

"Fine." Rebecca said. "A fetus. Better?"

J'onn held back a sign. "Fetus is acceptable. Now, I hear we have new threats?"

"Alien girl didn't say a thing yet?"

"I was just about too." Kara said. "There are two new villains within the past month. Frezna and Valcana."

"Do you know either of them or their kind?" J'onn asked her.

"No, but I believe Valcana could be an alien. When I fought Frezna she had said she wanted to demolish the humans." Kara explained. "Frezna contains ice powers and Valcana contained fire powers. They're both greatly strong and we don't know their exact motives are. They've just been destructing forests and other environmental places."

"Frezna caused an atmosphere destruction above Florida," Rebecca told him. "The usual atmosphere is higher in heat, but she destructed it so that it's greatly cold and getting colder. Valcana has set fire to forests."

"We'll need to figure out a trap and send them out on it." J'onn said. "Once we have the trap set than we can call in for help."

"I've got it." Kara said. "I've fought both of them each before. I'm sure I can do it again."

"I don't want you getting yourself hurt, K."

"K? As in okay?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes."

"Odd. Then again, you are both aliens." Rebecca said. Someone called for her and she walked away from Kara and J'onn.

"I'll be fine. I had someone where check me out and my body is capable to fight and keep baby safe." Kara told him. "I can do this. I swear."

"I can't lose you." He said softly, his eyes a bit soft and concerned. "I can't lose another daughter."

Kara smiled sweetly and reassuringly. "I'm fine. I'll be okay."

* * *

A red mark flew past them for a brief second and back later. "Hey," Barry greeted them. He held up a bag with a bagel inside. "Chocolate chip with strawberry cream cheese." He smiled at her. He saw that J'onn was back. "Hey! Welcome home!" He took his mask off and hugged J'onn. J'onn hugged him back.

"Thank you." Kara smiled and kissed Barry on the cheek. "I'm gonna find Alex."

J'onn and Barry spoke for a few minutes with J'onn talking about his mission. Once he was absolutely sure that Kara was out of hearing sight, J'onn took Barry to another area of the DEO to "show him something."

"What's up?" Barry asked. J'onn held up Barry and pinned him against the wall. "Whoa, what's going on here?"

"Remember when I said to not hurt her?" J'onn asked.

"Uh...yeah?" Barry replied. "I didn't hurt her...whoa hey, is this about the baby?"

"I said if you hurt her, I will end you. If you breakup with her, I will kill you. If you breakup with her and say you want nothing to do with that baby," He held his grip tighter on Barry. "I will kill you and send you so far into this universe that not even the other galaxies will be able to see you because you will past by them." He pulled Barry to him, face-to-face. "Understand?"

"Yes sir." Barry promised. "I made a similar promise to her cousin about a week ago. He somehow found a way to get to my universe and made me promise the same thing. Except he said he'd split me apart into little, micro sized bacteria and send me off."

"That's a good plan." J'onn said and released the boy. He turned into a smile. "Congrats though," And harshly slapped him across the back.

"Thanks." Barry said.


	11. Fires

**Fires.**

"Supergirl, take a left up here at the mountain." Alex spoke into the speaker. "Valcana and Frezna are both up there."

"Got it." Kara replied and flew faster to the location.

Kara had gotten a call from Alex at work, informing her that Valcana and Frezna were on top of a local mountain, setting villages on fire. Homes were being destructed and the average weather climate of the cold weather was dropping blow the average low-point.

Kara arrived to the top of the village held mountain. "Hey!" She shouted, spotting the two villains.

"Oh great, it's Wonder girl." Valcana laughed. "Good to see ya again."

"Supergirl!" Kara shouted, then shot lasers out of her eyes and directly at Valcana.

Valcana was protected by a shield of ice blocking her. Frezna turned to Kara in a fit of rage and shot out mini icicles from her hands. Kara shifted to the side. Frezna shot out more, but this time more in the style of a shot gun that was continuously shooting out. She chased Kara with them, nearly hitting her a few times.

Kara hit down on the ground and created a booming shock wave that knocked down both women. She blew out a wave of oxygen to bring down the fires that had started. She finished half of them when she felt a bitter slap across her face.

"Didn't think I could run, didn't ya?" Valcana shouted. Valcana ran again and slapped Kara once more.

Frezna shot ice out from her hands and froze Kara's feet in place. The ice was too powerful, Kara couldn't escape from it. Frezna pulled out of her back pocket, in her gloved leather hand, something brightly green. Kara knew it too well. Kryptonite. Frezna slowly walked her way over to the ice held superhero and smirked.

"I heard a story that Kryptonians like these things call Kryptonite. Wanna take a bite?" She held it up to Kara.

Kara's thoughts were flying everywhere. The kryptonite in her face made her see things in her life flash before her. Her parents, Krypton blowing up, arriving on Earth, meeting her new family, Kal/Clark, prom, getting a job at CatCo Medias, meeting her new friends, DEO, Barry, the baby.

"Any last words, Super chick?" Frezna held the deadly item near Kara's chest.

"P-Please let me go, please!" Kara begged. "Please!"

"Wow, you asked no nicely." Frezna smiled. Kara smiled, maybe she would be let go. "Bye-bye Super Chick!" She pulled back her arm.

"No!" Kara yelled, "Please stop!"

Frezna rammed the thing forward—

"FREZ!"

Frezna stopped, a mere inch away from getting contact with Kara's body. Frezna whipped around and saw Valcana.

"Let her go, Frezna." Valcana said. Frezna didn't do it right away. "Frezna. NOW!"

Frezna stood away from Kara, backing up all the way, not losing eye contact with her. Valcana stood next to Frezna and nodded at her. Valcana turned to Kara and released an eerie smiled. "Catch you in a while, Supergirl."

Frezna and Valcana built up a wall together and created a vortex, soon disappearing within the vortex, and were gone when the vortex died.

 _"Supergirl, are you okay?"_ Alex asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kara said.

* * *

The following morning at CatCo Media, Kara was on the phone making arrangements at a hotel's restaurant for Cat and a guest, when someone dangled a bag of bagels in front of her. "Uh...yes, that's for Cat Grant plus one at eight thirty. Thank you."

"Chocolate chip toasted bagel with veggie cream cheese," It was James. "They gave me someone's order by accident, along with the one I got. You want it?"

"Yes please." Kara smiled. "But you hate bagels."

"I don't."

Kara turned around and saw Barry. "Barry!" She smiled. She walked over to him, waddling a tiny bit, and hugged him. "You're here."

"Yeah I'm here." Barry laughed. "You forgot this yesterday at my place," He held up her sweater.

"Oh thank you." She laughed.

"Kira, I need you to fax over to Theresa Williams office this article I found online, about her relationship with Harrison Ford. If he's dating while he's married—" Cat looked up and saw three faces. Kira's, James' and Billy. "Oh, Billy."

"Hi Ms. Grant." Barry said. "Nice to see you."

"Uh huh." Cat said coldly. "Kira, those faxes."

"Yes, Ms. Grant."

"James, I need you to go out and get in contact with Supergirl." Cat said. Kara used her super hearing to listen in. "I need an interview with her."

"For what?" James asked.

"I got a message from someone last night about Supergirl, soon after that I heard people in the building and on the streets this morning talking about it." Cat began. "A big one too."

"What's going on with Supergirl?" Barry asked, looking at Kara with a laugh.

"I need to her confirm something."

"Confirm what?"

"If she's really pregnant."

* * *

 **Uh oh. The public knows now.**


	12. A Million Thoughts In Her Head

_"If she's really pregnant."_

Everyone stood quiet for a moment before Winn spoke up. "Pregnant?" He laughed. "But, isn't she, like, an alien? Aliens don't get pregnant, right?"

"Toyman junior, that is what I want to know." Cat explained. "I need to interview her and ask her."

"Maybe she's just...fat." Winn said. Kara shot him a dirty glare. "Girls can get fat...AND GUYS!" He added rapidly when Cat glared at him.

"Yes." She said coldly. "James, interview. Kira, faxes. Toyman junior...do some computer stuff. Billy," She looked at Barry. She stared at him for a silent moment then turned around and left.

Kara picked up a pen and threw it at Winn's head. "Fat!?" She yelled.

"Well how else was I going to track her off?" Winn asked.

"I don't know, just say anything but fat." Kara said. She picked up a mug and drank the coffee inside. "Hmmm, this is good. Who's is this?"

"That _was_ mine," Barry said. "You can't drink coffee while your pregnant."

"No, you can't eat a poppy seed bagel because that's considered taking a drug like...Mary Jane." She said. James laughed. "What?"

"Marijuana." She said. "Not Mary Jane."

"I knew that."

Kara was on her lunch break and since Barry was still here, just hanging out with Winn at Winn's desk, the two of them opted to go out and get something to eat. "You craving anything specific?" Barry asked as he held her hand.

"Not really." Kara said, but the tone in her voice was low.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Barry stopped and turned to Kara. "No, what's wrong?"

"Do you ever get a million thoughts in your head in a split second?" Kara asked him. He nodded. "Okay then. I'll explain later."

* * *

Halfway through lunch, Barry had to go back to his Earth. He promised to be back as soon as he could. Kara sat alone at the table eating her turkey and cheese salad sandwich, poking at her soup every once in a while. Sitting there alone just made her depressed, so she packed up everything to go and went back to work.

Work wasn't that much easier. Cat was going around trying to get that interview with Supergirl and the rumor of the pregnancy. Kara tried to block the woman out so that she wouldn't get too annoyed with all of it. She just hung back and did her work.

* * *

Kara left CatCo Media's an hour later than usual. She left the building and started her way back to her apartment when she heard Winn walking up behind her. "Kara!"

She turned her head. "Oh, hey Winn." She smiled. "What's up?"

"Hey...uh...sorry about, this morning." He apologized. Kara looked at him strangely. "Calling Supergirl...fat."

"Oh!" She said. "Uh...no, that's fine. Like you said, you were just trying to get Cat off track."

"But I wonder who started it I mean, how have you been able to avoid people seeing this?"

"Usually I'm flying around, so I'm too quick to be noticed. If I'm stopping a burglary than I'm still flying. The only few times recently that I stood still was when I was fighting Frezna and or Valcan..." Kara stopped mid-sentenced. "Oh crap! Valcana!"

"Evil Heat Miser?" Winn asked.

"She and Frezna—"

"Evil Elsa?" Winn asked.

"I was fighting with them recently, together, and Frezna froze my feet to the ground and I couldn't get out. Just as she was about to kill me Valcana stopped her." Kara explained. "She must of noticed it."

"Well thank God she _didn't_ , but why would she still stop Frezna from killing you?"

"I don't know." The blonde sighed. "I keep going back to that moment too and, like, everything flashed before my eyes. My life completely."

"It ain't easy being green." Winn smirked.

"Oh geeze, thanks Kirmit." Kara laughed. "Where are you off too?"

"Uh, probably a drink and pie. Wanna go?"

"No, I'm just going to head home."

Back home Kara dropped her things, not caring for once where they were, and sat on her couch with the Chinese take out and the McDonald's food in front of her. Kara didn't even like McDonald's and yet here she is, eating their food because someone inside of her had this magical power of forcing their mother to eat stuff that they knew she didn't like to eat.

"Baby, you are killing me here." Kara laughed. "I should really find you a name. But I would need to find out your sex and I want to be surprised." She said, rubbing her baby bump. She sighed.

"Cat's onto us, Baby. I knew that the public would find out soon, but I didn't think this soon. Then again I thought I could pull it off to not be discovered. I just don't know what I am going to say to anyone, really. Everyone looks up to me and I feel...bad. Like, I'm suppose to be a role model to people and here I am. Unmarried and your daddy lives a whole freaking universe away. But the public had no idea that daddy and I are together...well...sort of. They don't know that Supergirl is with someone at least."

Kara bit into her food and swallowed it. "And I thought living on Earth after a couple of years was going to be easy."

* * *

Kara fell asleep on her couch. She had trouble falling asleep at first; every position she tried was uncomfortable and when she found the perfect one, she had to go to the bathroom. When she returned to the couch she found that the position she was just in to sleep was uncomfortable now, forcing her to find a new position. After another ten-ish minutes of trying to get comfortable, she was finally comfortable.

She didn't dream much, it was just blank space. Pure, black, blank space. Maybe a few stars here and there, making her realize she was dreaming of flying in the air. Flying always made her happy.

* * *

Kara fluttered her eyes awake. It was dark in her room, but there was some dim light from outside shining inside. She moved a tiny bit and found that she was no longer on her couch. She was in her bed; dressed in pajamas. Before she could wonder a thing Kara felt an urge to turn her head to the side.

There beside her was a sleeping boyfriend, sitting straight up in the bed, his arms crossed over him and he was slightly leaning to the side. Kara smiled as she knew what had happened. He was so sweet to her, she wasn't sure if she deserved it at times.


	13. Plans

**Supergirl got a season 2 and it's moving to the CW network. I'm excited! Maybe with the new network change than the show will have better ratings. I hope they have Flash appear again, or have Supergirl cross into Flash's Earth.**

* * *

At six months and two weeks, it seemed unlikely for any girl to _not_ have some sort of stress. Even for an super girl like Kara, stress was a daily constants. Yet at the same time she hated the amount of stress she was under. Between her normal life, her work life at CatCo Media, her super hero work, Kara was under a bit more stress than her usual.

It was no help too that Kara's hormones were running wild. She was surprised that they were starting now and not earlier in her pregnancy, but maybe it was her alien DNA that did so. She did her best to keep them under control. But who can control their hormones when around either Cat, Frezna and or Valcana? But she kept as positive as she could with all the damn stress.

Kara was at her desk tapping her pencil on a piece of paper with names on them. Baby names to be exact. She had the page divided in half going down; left side for girls and right side for boys. So far for favorite boy names Kara had written down: **Matthew, Noah, Gabriel, Gilbert** and **Devin.** Her favorite girl names that she has so far were **Madison, Olivia, Nichole, Ana** and **Kimberly.** She had other names written too, but these were her favorite boy and girls names that she had come up with.

"Kira," Cat's voice came through the glass doors of her office. Kara stood up and walked into Cat's office. "Set up a meeting with Michael Robinson and re-schedule my meeting with Colleen Maya for next Thursday afternoon at three-thirty."

"Yes Ms. Grant," Kara said and wrote it down. "Someone from _The View_ called and wanted to set up a guest-host spot for you next month of the thirteenth."

"Oh perfect and it's a Friday." Cat said in a sarcastic tone. "I'll do it but I want a few things. No coffee, just green tea with a lemon on each side. I want a room with good air conditioning in case April decides to turn into another brick oven like it did a few years ago and I want a seat next to Joy."

"I think the show usually has their guest host sit in the middle seat, next to their guest." Kara said.

"Well as long as I sit next to the woman than I don't care who else sits next to me or if I'm dead center." Cat told her assistant.

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara said and wrote it down on the clipboard. "Can I get you anything else Ms. Grant?"

"Order me a a salad with house dressing and chicken pieces from that deli shop down the street with a bottle of ice tea."

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara said and turned back to her desk

"And Kira?" Cat said. Kara turned, no eye contact given. "Just _order._ " The Queen of Media told her.

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara said.

* * *

Kara sat back at her desk, slowly getting into her chair and breathing. "I'm not even that big for six months." She mentioned to herself just as James walked up to her. "Hey," She smiled.

"Hey," He said and held up a photograph of a fire that took place late last night on his way home. "What do you think?"

"Looks good." Kara smiled and pulled up her brown paper lunch bag. "Want half of my sandwich?"

"Depends."

Kara took the sandwich out of her bag and unfolded it. "It's peanut butter with pickles and crushed barbecue chips." She said. James cringed. "It's actually delicious."

"My mouth isn't alien enough to even try that." He laughed. "So, where's baby daddy been?"

Kara sighed and shrugged. It's been two and a half weeks since she had last seen him. The last time she had seen him was when she fell asleep on the couch and at some point during the middle of the night, Barry had crossed over and placed her in her bed. They had a small breakfast that morning before Barry returned to his own Earth. "Sometimes I wished he lived on this Earth. Or I lived on his Earth. But either way, neither of us would have the friends we do have."

"You know there is probably a Barry here and a Kara there."

"But that's not _my_ Barry and that's not _his_ Kara," The blonde told him. "It's not the same, really."

"I know," James said sympathetically and held her hand. "He'll be back here soon."

"James," Cat said at her doorway. "How come I still don't have that interview with Supergirl?"

"I've tried to get her to agree to it, but she doesn't feel...good about herself." James told her.

"A lot of people look up to her," Cat said. "Especially young girls. And if she's going to take some form of motherhood maternity time off, I'm sure National City would like to know ASAP."

"I'll try to contact and ask her again." James told her.

"Good." Cat answered and returned to her office.

"So..." James looked at Kara.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Ghost I don't know what I would say to her. Maybe next month?"

"Wouldn't it be weird for Supergirl and Kara to be pregnant around the same time?" James asked.

"I'm a little over six months," Kara said as she tried to get up. She did so, slowly, with James helping her up a bit. "Thanks." She stood at her side. "How far do I really look?"

"Uh..." James studied her up and down. "Six...months?"

Kara sighed and looked down. She saw Violet, another computer tech like Winn, walking past her desk. "Violet?" The blonde hair woman asked the brunette. "How far along do I look? You've had three kids."

The brunette studied Kara's body for several moments. "You're how far?"

"Six and a half months."

"You look like your just starting the twentieth week, so about five months." She answered, then smiled and added, "But every pregnancy is different. Josh was pretty big, Carl was smaller in size but healthy as a horse and with Danielle I looked like Jessica Simpson's first pregnancy."

"Thanks." Kara said with a smile. Violet nodded and turned away. "Well," Kara turned back to James. "I could pull off something to tell her next month."

* * *

Later that night while Kara sat in her apartment eating yogurt, a mango smoothie and another peanut butter sandwich with pickles and crushed barbecue chips in the middle; Kara was going back and forth between reading a book about what to expect when one was expecting and watching, ironically, the same movie with half the cast that she liked. The movie stopped and on came the news for an emergency alert.

 _"These two new threats, one that throws ice and the other throws fire, have destructed another Forest. It's also reported that earlier they were in Washington D.C and shifted the atmosphere so that it was bitterly over heated and yet very bitterly cold at once. The shift in the atmosphere around the capitol has caused great concern for the citizens. According to scientist, if these atmosphere shifts keep changing to the greater extreme, the environment and world could be in danger."_

"The environment?" Kara said to herself. She picked up her phone and called Alex. "Alex?"

 _"Yes?"_

"Did you know about Washington?"

 _"We just got the report half an hour ago."_

"Alex, I think I know what their plan might be."


	14. Cafe Surprises

A full month had passed and Kara still had not seen Barry or the villains. She was surprised that Frezna and Valcana haven't shown up as much within the past month, but Kara and the DEO were keeping tabs on them so that when they planned their next attack, everyone would be prepared.

Actually, to be completely honest, Kara's been stressed and pissed the whole month.

* * *

First, Barry hasn't visited her in weeks. Almost six week weeks in total. Last time she had seen him was around elven at night, the day she had told James to tell Cat that next month she would give her interview. Although Barry only had three hours to spend, they were spend usefully. In Kara's bed. _"I had no idea I would be craving. Like, I heard stories, but I never knew I would have that craving."_

 _Barry laughed after she said that, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. "I never heard of anyone craving peanut butter with pickles and chips in the middle. But hey, our kid has good taste."_

Sure he was busy on his Earth kicking ass and stuff, but he promised to visit her soon. Kara had texted him what day her next appointment was going to be, but she hadn't heard back from him in a while. She missed him deeply.

* * *

That was one stress, not seeing him as much, the next was at the DEO. Alex, J'onn and even the stupid Rebecca woman to still called Kara's child a mutant (even after J'onn corrected her), had a meeting with Kara. _"Supergirl, this is for the better." Alex said._

 _"Alex, I can handle this!"_

 _"The last time you fought both Frezna and Valcana, you nearly died." J'onn said._

 _"But I promise I'll be fine. Look, go talk to Ralph, the doctor here. He checked me out and said that the amniotic sac is protecting baby."_

 _"Just because the amniotic sac is protecting the baby, it doesn't mean it will protect baby if it comes in contact with kryptonite." Alex told her. "And it looks like Frezna has it on her all the time."_

 _"Just let me train than to learn to fight while I'm sticking out like this." Kara pleaded._

 _"Valcana and Frezna are too powerful for you in your condition." J'onn said. "Plus we've hacked into Ms. Grant's emails and they came from a signal that was from the same signal where Frezna and Valcana both lived recently."_

 _"Oh so what? They told her about this baby bump? It was bound to happen sooner or later," Kara said. "They probably just did that thinking that everyone would, I don't know, go on a witch hunt or whatever."_

 _"You can not fight them, Supergirl." Alex said._

 _Kara shot a glare at her own sister. "You always said you believed in me and now your not?" She spat out. "Fine then, okay!" Kara turned and flew out of the DEO._

Of course she was keeping tabs on the news for any reports, but nothing new yet in the course of the month.

* * *

Kara finished organizing notes for an upcoming meeting and schedule a hair and nails appointment for Cat, when the blonde boss herself waltzed into the office and passed Kara. "Kira?"

"Yes, Ms. Grant?" Kara asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off," She told her. Kara looked at her strangely. "You need a day off to rest."

"Thank you, Ms. Grant, but I'm perfectly fine." She smiled. "I'm doing everything my doctor told me to do."

"Oh and that's what?" Cat questioned.

"Sitting down as much as possible and when I can, then get up and walk around for a bit." Kara told her. "She said I'm still in good condition to work."

"Kira, I've been with child two times in my life. I think I know when someone should take a week off. A pays week, to be exact." The older blonde said. "Just have Lola do your work for the week, I'm sure CatCo will survive with one less janitor for the week."

"Ms. Grant, I'm glad for the offer and I'm sure Lisa is glad too to not clean the bathrooms," Kara giggled. "But I'm fine and can Lisa do the work? I don't think she's done anything like this before."

"Kira, listen to your boss." Cat said sternly. "One week off, starting tomorrow, but take the day off today."

"Eight days?"

"Technically, yes." Cat said. "On your way out, have Lola come up."

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara said. "And thank you."

* * *

Kara waddled herself down the street to a coffee shop to get coffee and a sandwich. One more thing she liked about being pregnant? People were so nice to her. People were generally nice to her anyways, but for an odd reason people were much nicer to women who were expecting. Maybe they worried that the expecting mother would throw a tantrum if nothing went right?

Kara took the food outside and sat down at one of the tables. While letting the coffee cool down, Kara pulled out her phone and looked at a picture that she had taken a while back to send to Eliza. A recent sonogram from last month at her six month check up. She smiled at the little thing. It was pretty huge baby, yet Kara still looked smaller in her baby belly. "Aren't you a little alien?" She laughed and rubbed her baby bump. She felt a kick. "Fighting crime like mommy and daddy?" She laughed, then felt another kick. "You hungry?"

Kara took a bite out of her sandwich and swallowed it. A few minutes later she felt something kick her, more mild. "Oh, baby likes that?" Kara rubbed her bump. "Mommy likes it too. I'm defiantly going to come back here for lunch tomorrow."

* * *

Try the next two days actually, with the next day (Tuesday), Kara going there for breakfast and lunch.

Wednesday Kara woke up to morning sickness and forcing herself to eat something since she didn't feel too hungry.

No word from Barry yet. It'll be seven weeks on Friday.

She relaxed for most of the morning, watching the news and playing with baby (rubbing her baby bump, poking it softly, watching a hand and foot slightly glide over). Around eleven thirty Kara speedily showered and dress; a blue dress with white polka dots and a brown belt, with tan ballet flat shoes.

She texted Barry again. No word. Was he mad at her?

* * *

Kara waited in the long line and when she got to the front she placed her order; medium coffee, turkey sandwich with a side of fries, a bag of chips and bottle of water. She turned and waited on the side for her order when she heard someone call her name. She looked over and saw Lisa. "Oh, hey Lisa."

"Hi. Question, how in the freaking hell do you survive Cat Grant?" Lisa asked. "She has me working non-stop for the past few days. Schedules, meetings, specific orders and details. I'm surprised you have thrown yourself off a building yet."

"I sort of like it, I guess." Kara laughed.

"When you come back and I'm not there, don't worry about finding me on the roof about to jump off." Lisa rolled her eyes. "That Cat. If she did not know faces I would of asked someone else to pretend to be Lisa. Oops, I mean, _Lola!_ " She giggled.

"Thanks for the information, Lola." Kara laughed.

"No problem, Kira Danvers." Lisa said as she grabbed the white takeout bag. "Time to feed the tiger. By Kara."

"Bye Lisa." Kara said and waved at the shorter girl.

"Kara?" A male voice called her name out moments after Lisa left.

"Yes?" Kara turned around and found the name caller.

"Hey," He said.

"Oh, hi Adam."

* * *

 **Oh crap, it's Adam!**


	15. Ex

**Ex.**

 _"Oh, hi Adam."_

"Hey," Adam said again with a smile. "It's been way too long."

"Oh, yeah." Kara said. The last time she had seen him was three years ago. Ironically three years ago around this time, Kara had broken up with Adam. "Three years seems like forever ago...How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good." He said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good too." She said. "You still look exactly the same, except your hair is an inch longer."

"Yeah, I grew it out a tiny bit." He said as he ruffled his hair a little bit. "You look, uh, very different than before." He made a small laugh.

"Yeah," Kara laughed, resting a hand on her baby belly. "I definitely did not have this thing on me."

"Congratulations. How far are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Thank you. I'm around seven months. Two more to go." She said, then a thought came to mind. "Oh _shit._ "

"What's wrong?" Adam asked, a little worried.

"Time." She replied. "Geeze, I feel like I just found out yesterday I was pregnant and now I'm due in two month."

Adam laughed. "Oh yeah, you think forty weeks is really short but then realize that the forty weeks is out of fifty-two weeks."

"Yeah," She said. "So, uh, what are you doing in National City?"

"Oh I'm helping my mom out this week with a couple of things." He said, though he sounded surprised. "I'm shocked my mom hasn't said anything. I thought you guys were friendly."

"Uh..."

"Oh...because we dated."

"Yeah. But it's fine now. She's been really nice to me the past few months." Kara told him.

"That's good." Adam said, picking up the coffee he ordered. "Do you have to go back to the office?"

"No, your mom gave me this whole week off." Kara said as she got her order. "I was just going to sit down and eat."

"Would it be awkward if I sat with you? I was just going back to mom's pent house and hang about for a few more hours until I had to go pickup Carter and bring him bowling."

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem." Kara smiled.

* * *

Kara and Adam walked outside to the little dining tables, choosing a corner table to sit at that had some shade. Kara pulled her seat out and slowly moved herself so that she could sit. She saw Adam put his coffee down, then grab her one hand and put his free hand on her back, and helped her sit down in the chair. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Kara said as she got herself comfortable. "Thank you."

"No problem." Adam smiled and took his own seat, across from Kara. "So, do you know what your having yet?"

"No. We want to be surprised." Kara said.

"We?"

Kara smiled. "Yes." Adam shrugged, having no idea what she was talking about. "Oh right. My boyfriend and I want to be surprised. Actually, he's been sort of harassing me with wanting to know what we were having, but I want to be surprised."

"Funny, we're on the same ship. If I ever had a child I'd wanna be surprised for the first one."

"Adam, if you had a child, I'd be curious."

"About what?"

"How a boy carries a baby." Kara laughed. "You said, 'I I ever had a child' which sounds like you'd be the pregnant one."

"My old roommate use to call me a pregnant dude because all I ate at one point for five months was pickles and ice cream." Adam smiled.

"I haven't craved ice cream too much. Pickles yes." Kara told him. "I think I'm having a boy. I keep having dreams of blue baby toys and baby boy clothes. Barry thinks it's a girl."

"Barry?"

"My boyfriend. Barry. We met a few years ago. We met one night when James, Winn and I were out for pizza and Barry and I sort of just became friends quickly since we had a few things in common."

"Like what?"

"Donuts. I love donuts and so does he."

"So baby likes donuts?" Adam snickered.

"No!" Kara sighed. "I throw up when I have them. Baby likes bagels."

"Oh, cool." Adam said.

"Hey, you never answered my question about why you're in the city. Just helping your mom?"

"Oh, no actually. I'm going to live here in National City." Adam said.

"Really?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah. I'm heading to graduate school, Sheridanville University, and then look around for a job in the city. I'm helping Mom out at the house in any way I can until I find a job somewhere."

"What are you studying?"

"Call it family genetics, but I'm in the mass media program. Journalism, public relations, radio talks, communications—you name it." Adam laughed. Kara smiled. "No, I'm not working for Mom. I've heard the stories of working within the family and it ends up with the business crashing down or the family throwing knives at everyone."

"Your Mom loves you.

"As a son yes. As a worker, my God, I think she'll start calling me Adino and threw her claws at me."

"Adino, Kira and Lola all working for Cat Grant." Kara giggled.

* * *

They talked for the next hour just catching up on what they missed out. They both seemed fairly good with themselves now in their lives and where they've come since their break up. When it came close to the lunch hour ending Kara and Adam made plans to hang out next week and get pizza somewhere.

"Hey, you think Barry could come with us?" Adam asked. "I promise I won't be a third wheel, I'll invite my friend Kally."

"Who's Kally?" Kara smirked.

"Just a friend, relax woman." Adam told her with a similar smirk. "So, pizza, the four of us?"

"Uh, I have no idea if Barry will be there. But let's plan it, the four of us and if Barry shows up than it'll be five."

"Five?"

Kara nodded. "Five." She repeated, then pointed to her baby belly, making Adam laugh.

"Alright. Five of us then." He said as he stood up. "Need help getting up?"

"No, I think I've got it." Kara said as she pushed her chair out and proceeded to slowly stand up. "Maybe I'll see you around next week if you help your Mom at work?"

"Yeah, I'll probably pop in to check on Mom with anything." Adam said. "Hug?"

"Come here!" Kara smiled and opened her arms, wrapping them around Adam as Adam wrapped his around Kara. "Great seeing you, Adam."

"Great seeing you, Kara."

"Yeah, great seeing you Kara." A third voice said.

* * *

 **Who's that!?**


	16. Stress and Sadness

_"Yeah, great seeing you Kara."_

Kara spun to the sound of her name and came in contact with an acquainted face. "Barry!" She smiled.

"Hey Danvers," Barry said as he wrapped a single arm around his girlfriend. "It's been a while."

Kara, completely forgetting Adam, turned around completely and hugged Barry. She whispered softly in his ears, _"Six weeks and five days."_ Erupting a small laugh from Barry. "I've missed you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I got caught up in...a super tone of work." Barry softly said in her ear, then placing a few light kisses on her ear. He pulled out of the hug, but kept his arm around her. "What are you up to?"

"Getting lunch."

"Yourself or Cat?"

"Me. I'm on vacation this week."

"Sounds like paradise," He chuckled. "And who's your friend?"

Now she remembered Adam. Oh gosh, she didn't mean to ignore him. She just became so excited to see Barry. "Oh, this is Adam," She said and turned around to see Adam. He stood there with a smile and one hand in his jacket pocket. "Adam is an old boyfriend of mine."

"Hey, I'm Barry Allen." Barry said as he extended a hand out to shake with Adam.

"Adam Foster." Adam said as he shook it firmly. "Nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too." Barry said.

"I'll, uh, see you later Kara."

"Bye."

* * *

Soon after Adam left, Kara turned back and hugged Barry. "I've missed you," She said again. "What's behind your arm?"

Barry grinned and pulled up a small bouquet of flowers; red roses, pink roses and violet toned peonies. "I know these aren't enough for an apology, but I wanted to get you something."

Kara took the bouquet of flowers and admired them. "Thank you," She said, then placed a chaste kiss on his nose. "What sort of work are you stuck in?"

"Are you really on vacation?" Barry asked. Kara nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you at your place." Barry said as he gently picked up the pregnant girl a tiny bit, finding her a bit heavy but not a lot. "Hold on."

* * *

Using his super speed, Barry carried Kara all the way from the cafe to the front door of her apartment, then came to a stop. "Well that was a very long five seconds," He laughed.

"Yeah. Fun too." Kara left, then felt uneasy in her abdomen. "Whoa," She said, feeling a rush in her.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked suddenly worried.

"Yeah...whoa," Kara felt the uneasy feeling go through. "Baby not use to such running speed."

"Sorry," Barry said, holding her hand. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm all set."

* * *

The duo entered inside the apartment and Barry came to a shock stop when he sat the stuff in the living room area. Boxes everywhere, most of them opened, with different parts of objects sorted all over the floor. "Geeze, did Wal-Mart blow up?" He laughed.

"No, it's just stuff from a baby store I found three weeks ago." The blonde mother-to-be answered.

"Okay, so the baby store blew up in here. Don't we get this stuff at a baby shower?" Barry wondered, then saw Kara sigh sadly. "Did...you have a baby shower?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Oh," Was all Barry could say. He knew that he's missed a lot in Kara's life these past few weeks, but he didn't think he's missed _this_ much. He wanted to join in her baby shower. Then again, he's rarely spoken to Kara or had time to cross over and see Alex for anything. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I've had fun trying to put this together." Kara said.

Barry picked up a bar that was twisted. "Fun?"

"I have no idea where that one goes!" Kara yelled. "I've looked at the manual but I can't read it. Krypton language is easier to read than Latin, but that crap is like...gibberlah!"

"You mean gibberish?" Barry asked as he read the manual.

"No, because gibberish is easier to read than that." She said, watching as Barry read over the detail quickly. "What are you—"

Before she could finish, Barry was already done setting up the crib. Including the mattress and blanket inside. "Finished." He said.

"Wow, thanks." Kara said.

Barry picked up another manual and read that. In seconds, he put together the swing set. "Finished." He laughed.

"Wow, thanks again." Kara said. "Wait, Barry, so back to the start. What work have you been stuck in?" She asked as she sat on the couch.

"Super work, but some CSI work too." He answered her, then rubbed his forehead. "Two freaking cases where two high school students had their heads bashed into lockers and were murdered, three cases of university students being drugged, raped and sliced into pieces—at three different universities! A police case where a police man was shot with his own gun, which we assumed was first suicide but the evidence shows that he was forced to kill himself in the act of defense. Now on the other side of work; Blackout is teaming up with this weird girl named Harley Quinn and this ice girl who I thought could have been Killer Frost, but turns out her freaking name is Krystalnite. She went ballistic when Cicso nicknamed her Elsa and nearly froze him to death. So those three are teaming up to cause major shit. Then we have the usual small things, robberies, people about to be hit by some sort of traveling thing, ect. Five people involved in CSI stuff, three villains that are about to cause major shit together plus smaller thing!" His anger rose up greatly, and scary, during that last sentence. "I haven't slept in days and a few times I've had less than five thousand calories a day, one of those days I somehow only had ninety seven calories from a yogurt and cheese stick! And what sucks the most is that I haven't been able to call or see you for even just five minutes and help you with anything because you've got your own work at CatCo, plus Superhero work with your own freaking version Krystalnite and Anti Krystalnite _and_ carrying a child in you!"

Kara looked a little scared. She's seen him stressed before, but this was different. Barry was pissed off, angry, frustrated, angry mad stressed. If he could get any more stress than she would be single because Barry would blow up like a volcano. "It's okay," She said sweetly, hoping her soothing voice would calm him.

Barry, however, kicked a box and sent it flying across the room. "No, it's not freaking okay, Kara! I'm stressed over the hell out of my mind! I've literally yelled, screamed and bitched at everyone so much that Caitlin smacked me and told me to take a chill pill and Cisco threaten to throw me in pool of ice and put a cover over it so I couldn't escape and this new guy in my CSI work said he doesn't want to work with me if I keep acting like this."

"Barry, listen to me," Kara said as she took his hand with her own and forced him to look at her. "You need to calm down. All this stress you have on you, for weeks, it's just going to cause more stress. You can only hold a certain amount of stress."

"Says the girl who seems to handle it." Barry muttered.

 _You wish._ "Do you want me to cross over and help you?"

"No, because then every one of those villains will be suspicious about you and they'll find out about crossing over to other worlds." Barry explained. "Then we'll be in real shit."

"And don't worry about me or baby," She said with a grin and putting Barry's hand on her baby belly. "We're doing fine."

"I'm just a sucky person."

"Just for now." Kara giggled, making Barry laugh. "You'll get through all this, I promise."

"Enough about my crap. How are you? Things with work and stuff?" Barry asked.

"Fine. Cat's kind of been the same since before pregnancy, but she's been a bit easy too. She hasn't made me go out and get her food, just order it and she'll send someone to get it."

"And Supergirl work? I know you said in a text once about Frezna and Valcana. How's that?"

"Uh not too bad. They haven't done too much." Kara said. "It's just sort of been relaxing, but I have a feeling that they're up to something that is sort of familiar with me."

"Like what?"

Before Kara said anything, her body just went into hormonal mode. "How long can you stay here?"

Barry checked his watch. "I've got an hour and a half here. Why?" He asked, but saw her face; blushing red for the idea, but smiling because she really wanted it, and Barry got an idea of what was on her mind. "Oh, okay." He smirked, making Kara giggle. He stood up and helped Kara up. "Come here, pretty girl." He said, then kissing her.

* * *

After an hour of love making the two heroes just laid lazily in Kara's bed resting from their activity, with Kara mindfully thanking Barry's ability to be able to go on _like this_ for a long time due to being able to bring up his energy again. Hers, unfortunately, had a limit.

"I wish you lived on this Earth sometimes," Kara whispered, placing her head on his chest and listening to his heart beating. "Or I lived on yours."

"Same." Barry said, twirling a piece of her blonde hair in his fingers.

* * *

It was time for Barry to go, though they wished they had forever. The duo kissed for a long time before Barry, sadly, broke the kiss. "See you soon, I promise."

"Don't worry." Kara said. "I'll be fine."

Barry zoomed off to his own Earth after that. Kara stood there, alone in a sweater and sweatpants, for a few seconds before going sitting back down on the bed and starting at the empty spot where Barry laid. Not even a full minute has gone by and Kara felt like it was a thousand years.

Kara pulled the covers up over and fell asleep, her sobbing was her lullaby.

* * *

 **Woo, poor Barry with all that stress! I'd cut my own head off before I get to that level. And poor Kara, she misses him deeply, but she doesn't want him to worry about her and cause more stress.**

 **Next up...is a surprise ;)**


	17. Holograms and Telegrams

**Holograms and Telegrams**

Kara slept well until her usual wake up time. When she awoke to some kicking and a craving for coffee she was up and out of bed. While the coffee was being made, Kara rapidly showered and dressed and finished just as the coffee poured the last drop of the liquid. She took one sip of the coffee before hearing her phone buzz.

From Alex;

 **Hey, I've got information of Frezna and Valcana. Get here ASAP.**

Kara chugged down her coffee and left to the D.E.O.

* * *

At the D.E.O, Alex and J'onn were monitoring the large screens when they heard Kara's voice come in and ask, "What's going on?"

They turned and Alex seemed a bit confused. "What are you doing here?"

"You texted me ten minutes ago."

Alex glanced at her phone. "I meant to send that to Kayla."

"What's going on with Frezna and Valcana? Just tell me at least?"

"Valcana's been M.I.A for the past few days, but Frezna has been all over the states," Alex began. "She's disrupted California, Oregon, Texas and Mississippi's atmosphere; making it covered with snow and ice much greater than usual."

"It sounds like they're trying to freeze the whole world." Kara said. "I need to see them."

"Supergirl, it's too dangerous." J'onn said.

"That's what was said when I lifted Fort Rozz off the Earth." Kara explained. "And just because I look physically unable to do stuff, I'm capable to do things."

"Two villains against you, one who just nearly killed you with kryptonite." Alex told her sternly.

* * *

Kara huffed loudly and turned around and ran straight down to the new stimulation room. She entered inside and closed the door behind her. _"Welcome to Stimulation. What would you like today?_ A robotic voice asked.

"Stimulate a fight scene. Between Valcana, Frezna and I." Kara said.

 _"Stimulation taking place."_

A hologram of Valcana emerged up, then Frezna. They were both hologram versions of them; but they could actually touch a person (or fight in this case) and the holograms contained all the powers and abilities of the two.

Kara went in for a super punch to Hologram Valcana, but crashed through a wall of ice that Hologram Frezna made. Hologram Valcana shot fire from her fingers to Kara's feet. Kara jumped up and flew above and blew out a gush of wind, knocking the two over. Kara flew directly down and super punched the ground, erupting an Earthquake-like substance in the room.

Hologram Frezna created hard, thick and large ice balls and began tossing at them rapidly at Kara. Kara dodged them, but they came at her faster. Kara grabbed Hologram Frezna and threw her against the wall, but felt someone hit her back with fire. Kara turned and saw Hologram Valcana breathing fire from her mouth and aiming at her.

Kara dodged it by a split second. Hologram Valcana and Hologram Frezna soon joined hands and began spinning around The two were creating this vortex of ice and fire together, spiraling together, and moving towards Kara as the volcano grew larger and larger by side. Kara had the idea of going into the middle and slamming down into the middle to stop them.

But the force was too strong for the girl of steel. As soon as she forced her way into the vortex, feeling the heat on her suite and the ice piercing through the material. Kara felt herself being spun around and around in the action. Kara used all her strength to pull through this thing but not without direct pain in her torso area.

 _"Stimulation. Off."_ The robotic voice said.

* * *

Kara didn't call for it to be turned off. Kara turned and saw Alex come through the doors. "You can't keep pushing yourself."

"I was fine." Kara said. "I just got dizzy for a brief second."

"And what about the real battle? Do you think the real Valcana and real Frezna are going to stop?"

"Alex, I've got this. When they come around I have a plan."

"Fight them when your water breaks?"

"Alex! Trust me!" Kara shouted. "I have a plan. I'm going to talk to them and the only reason I'm training is so that if they don't feel like talking to listening to me, I'll fight them and tell them as I'm fighting them."

"What if they completely ignore you?" Alex asked.

"They won't." Kara said.

Alex sighed. Her sister was determined and sometimes it continued to worry Alex. She decided to change the subject. "So, how are those Lamaze classes?" She laughed.

"Lamaze class?" Kara asked. "I'm not taking that."

Alex stopped laughing and stared at her. "What? I thought pregnant women are required to take it."

"Yeah, that's what Jillian told me the other week, but it's just a bunch of heavy breathing." Kara said. "I'm not taking a breathing class. We didn't have those of Krypton."

"Oh I'm sure all pregnant women aren't _that_ different from one another." Alex said.

* * *

The two left the stimulation room, Kara holding her side as the pain lingered a little bit. Alex asked if she was okay and Kara said she was. "Just in a little pain, that's all." She said, then caught a glimpse at Rebecca in their direction, giving orders to someone in the tech room. Rebecca looked up and saw the two girls walking passed her. She gave a motion for them to stop.

Seconds later she approached them. "Agent Danvers," She nodded.

"General Doyle." Alex replied.

"Message for you in room A-45."

"Thank you." Alex said. She turned to Kara and said, "I'll see you next time."

Alex left. It was just Kara and Rebecca there. "Alien girl." Rebecca said and turned back to the blonde.

"General Doyle." Kara said as positive as possible.

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"And how's the mutant?"

 _Baby!_ Kara clutched her hands and said, "Baby is fine."

"Good." Rebecca said, with no tone in her voice still. "How was the training with the holograms?"

"I kicked ass." Kara said. "Hopefully, I won't have to do that. Maybe if they just listen to me before anything else, this could be resolved."

Rebecca nodded. "I think the alien race would be resolved if they all just stopped their damn problems."

Kara's eyes widened. "The alien race...has problems?"

"Aliens just lie and cheat and cause problems." Rebecca told her.

"How are you working in this place and calling out aliens like that!?" Kara called out.

"My military skills are up notched and the best." Rebecca said. "I don't think all aliens are bad, you and your cousin just seem to be the only nice ones."

"There are _plenty_ of good aliens." Kara said. "We don't cheat and cause problems. Cheating is just wrong and problems occur whether or not we are involved. And we're forced to lie to keep ourselves safe!" Her blood was boiling. "It's a freaking struggle to keep ourselves safe when everyone is butting their noses into everyone else's business."

"Well maybe mutant will be an exception to that."

"General Doyle?" A solider called her back into the tech room. "We've got a report here."

Rebecca gave Kara a simple nod, then returned to the room.

Kara wanted to scream at Rebecca. Louder than Banshee's ever screamed.

* * *

Kara returned to her apartment after fighting a few bad guys and stopping a robbery. She showered quickly and plopped down in front of the television. She was in the middle of watching a movie when her phoned pinged.

From James;

 _Look in emails. Lisa and I worked out questions for Cat to ask Supergirl about pregnancy._

Kara stood up and waddled to her laptop computer. She opened her email and saw **_S.G.Q.S_** Kara looked into the email and read over the questions that were prepared. Some of them weird, some of them normal. She sighed and looked down at her baby belly. "I wish Daddy was here to help me answer these baby."

Kara noticed another email that was sent out earlier this morning, while she was out. **To Residents of Families.** Curious, Kara opened the email and read it closely. It was a new landlord for the building with new updates. "What?"


	18. Super Stressed

Kara was not in the best mood the following day at work. She tried to keep her usual, perky and happy self, but she was not perky nor happy about anything.

Lucky for her, Cat was out all morning with meetings. So Kara just sat at her desk doing paper work. She didn't speak much to people, she just ignored them. Kal messaged her and asked how she was doing, but she just signed off and ignored her phone moments after, since she knew it was him calling her.

Kara opened her emails again and looked at the stupid email sent to her.

 _To the residents of families in the Dawn Dale Apartments,_

 _Due to the criminal chargers upon the recent landlord, Robert Leonard Miller II, it has been decided that there will be a new landlord upon Dawn Dale Apartments. With that said, there will be significant changes to Dawn Dale Apartments in regards to rent, services and ability to live in apartments._

 _A: Rent will be the same for all residents, no more or lesser than before. Rent amount to be announced soon, until then please continue to pay your usual rent._

 _B: Residents are now responsible or any damages done within their own apartments, as well as the following: Electricity, water, heat and key replacements._

 _C: Come the end of July of this year, residents with children younger than thirteen are hereby terminated. Residents of children under the age of thirteen have until midnight to leave the capacity at once or be charged with trespassing on the Dawn Dale Apartments property._

 _If you have any questions to these new changes, please feel free to email me at the following email address. I look forward to meeting some of my new building residents._

 _Sincerely,_

 _George B. MacBrady._

Kara had emailed him as soon as she finished the email. She had no idea if she was suppose to leave since she was having a baby soon. As far as she knew, she (sadly) knew that she was on the list of having to leave July thirty-first by midnight.

She heard a ping, informing her of a new message. She saw it was from the new landlord.

 _To Ms. Kara Danvers,_

 _I have read your email and I am replying to you, to answer your question._

 _You are due in mid-July, and have until the midnight of the last day to leave the residence. I had given some thought and, in a discussion we can have together by appointment, I will extend your residency until the end of September. Which then, at the end of September, you will required to leave Dawn Dale Apartments._

 _Please feel free to email me to have a meeting about your extended residency._

 _Sincerely,_

 _George B. MacBrady._

"Screw you, MacBrady." Kara said and clicked off the internet. She crossed her arms and looked angry in her face, but tried to keep calm. "Stupid MacBrady."

"Who's MacBrady?" Winn asked, walking past her.

"My new landlord." Kara told him. "My old landlord was caught on criminal chargers and this new guy is taking over. He's got all these new rules now and once it them affects me."

"How so?"

"Families have to be out of there by the end of July. I told him I would have a newborn by then and he said that I could be extended until September."

"Well that's good," Winn said. "I mean, you're still forced to leave, but that gives you more time to find a place, right?"

"On top of work here and _other_ work, finding time to talk to Barry, dealing with the fact I'm about to become a mom in, like, two months maybe, and being harassed to take a lamaze class...when in the hell am I suppose to find time to find a freaking apartment?"

"Or house?" Winn suggested. "I think houses are good for families, ya know, with a yard and stuff."

Kara shot him a glare. "Sure." She said sternly. "With a huge freaking pool for them to drown in too."

"Kara, it's not—"

Kara shot him another glare and said, "Don't finish that sentence. I'll freaking throw you out the window if you finish that sentence."

"Okay," Winn said. "I'll help if you need it."

"Thanks." Kara muttered.

* * *

Hours later Kara tried to call Barry. "Come on, asshole, you can't be this busy can you?" She yelled into the phone. "Pick up the damn phone!" She yelled, glad to be outside of the building. "Pick up the damn phone, Allen!"

She called for a tenth time.

No pick up.

"Damn it, again." She said and tossed her phone into her cardigan pocket. She held her hands over her face and counted to ten, slowly, before she stood up to go back inside.

* * *

Inside Kara kept quiet again and to herself. James stopped by her and asked how she was. Kara shot a glare at him and her eyes told everything. "Stressed about tonight?"

"What's tonight?"

"The interview," He said. She shrugged. "With Cat."

"Oh... _shit!_ " Kara muttered. "I forgot about that...damn it."

"Still have the questions?" James asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'll wing it."

"Last time you winged it, you said someone was your cousin and brought his villains to your direction."

"Yeah...yeah..." Kara sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Damn it."

"Stress isn't good." James told her. "For, ya know, a pregnant girl."

"James, I will throw you out the damn window if you say that again." Kara threaten.

"Fine. Oh, big guy called me and wants to know if your are OK."

Kara slammed her book down. "I'm freaking fine, okay!?" She yelled. "Will everyone just shut the hell up and stop asking me how the hell I am!?"

James stood back, shocked, and held his hands up in the air. "Okay, okay, I'll tell him." He said. "Sorry."

"I gotta get back to work." Kara said, picking her book up again and left her desk to go somewhere.

* * *

Kara went up to the center base of Supergirl; where she, James and Winn had their little trio meetings. She could be alone up there, after locking the door. Kara kept a stash of food up there. She opened a cookie and took a bite out of it. She then sat on the couch and placed the cookie down.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down." She told herself, trying to meditate.

Kara sobbed softly to herself.

* * *

 **Poor Kara. So much stress and emotions.**

 **I apologize if the email wasn't good. I had to look up eviction notices to figure out how they are usually worded and formatted and such.**

 **Up next; Kara and Cat, then Supergirl and Cat.**


	19. SuperKat

**SuperKat.**

* * *

Cat Grant had come back into her office, expecting her assistant with her lunch, bottle of water and updates about some meetings that were to be coming up in the following weeks.

But there was no assistant in sight. No assistant, no lunch, no water bottle, no meeting updates. "Kira!" Cat shouted.

Kara was literally in the office a second later. "Yes, Ms. Grant?"

Cat turned. "Did you get any of my messages?"

"Oh yes," Kara said and pulled up the paperwork from the folder she had. "There's a meeting with Tim Asher next Thursday, a talk show interview with Lyle and Layla three Friday's from now and the media group meeting actually wanted to change the meeting to July third."

"Fine, so long as they have the meeting starting as early as nine. But that wasn't what I was speaking about, Kira." Cat said sternly. "I meant having my lunch and bottle of water here on my desk by the time I arrived back."

Kara stared at Cat blankly. "I uh...I uh..." Kara checked her phone and saw 'new' message, from Cat, asking for the lunch. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear my phone ping."

"Well it shouldn't be _that_ hard since it's Friday and I have my usual Friday salad." Cat told her sternly. "Did you lose yourself while on vacation?"

"No, I just didn't hear the phone ring. I can go get your lunch if you—"

"No, forget it." Cat said as she sat down at her desk. "This office usually has pizza ordered here, right?" Kara nodded. "Just give me one slice with the least amount of grease."

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara said. "And Ms. Grant?"

"What Kira?"

"I'm really, really sorry." Kara said.

"Don't make it again." Cat told her.

Kara returned to her desk and sighed. She's never not replied to her messages before. This shouldn't be too bad, yet this made her feel worse than she already was. The only joy she had in the moment was feeling kicking beneath her. That brought out a smile.

* * *

Hours later Cat was sitting in her office waiting for Supergirl to arrive at any moment now.

"Ms. Grant?"

Cat turned and saw the familiar caped woman flying at her window. "Supergirl," Cat said with a tiny smile. "Long time, no see."

"I've been busy keeping National City safe." Kara replied.

"Well if an alien starts attacking the city during the interview, I guess I can make an acceptance to stopping the interview." Cat said. "Come in and make yourself comfortable."

Kara flew into the office and sat on the couch, across from Cat who sat on the opposite couch. She held out a recorder and prepared for the interview. "Do you want anything?"

"No thank you." Kara said.

"Good, let's get started." Cat said and held up the recorder. "Do you mind?"

"No."

"So," Cat said and pressed the button. "Are the rumors true? Are you expecting a child or do aliens just gain a ton of weight like humans do?"

"I am expecting a child." Kara answered.

"Congratulations," Cat said. Kara thanked her. "How far are you? When are you due?"

"Not too far along," Kara began. "I'm due in the middle of September."

"Do you know what your having?"

"I think it's a boy. I think some people find it strange, but I just have this inner feeling that it's a boy."

"Not weird at all. When I was having my second child I felt like it was a boy, but that's probably because I already knew what it felt like to be carrying a boy." Cat said. Her eyes dodged to the side where she saw her recent, family Christmas photo. It was Cat and her two boys. Cat was wearing a pretty dress with gold studs and heels, sitting on the chair in the middle. Above her to the right was Adam in a white button down shirt with slacks and a ridiculous elf hat on. Carter was in front of his mother, to the left, wearing a similar outfit like his older brother, but wore a Santa hat instead. Cat silently laughed. She had told them to _not_ wear those things, yet the very last second the two of them threw them on their heads.

Kara had seen the photo a hundred times, but Supergirl hasn't. "Are those your boys?" She looked at the photo.

"Yes. Adam is in the elf had, Carter in the other hat." Cat told her. "They're very sweet boys. Different personalities, but at least they get along," Cat looked back at the hero. "Do you want more than one child, or is one just good enough?"

 _What? That wasn't on the list!?_ "I, uh, haven't thought about that."

" _I_ haven't thought of that?" Cat repeated her words. "Does that mean you became artificially inseminated?"

 _What? That wasn't another one either. Oh no, Cat does this a lot of times. She makes a list, takes a few questions from the list, then adds more personal questions._ Kara said, "No, I'm not alone on this baby's life."

"So the father is?"

"Yes."

"Who is the father?"

Kara looked at her, then at the recorder. See, this is why she wanted Barry to know about this interview. "Off the record."

Cat looked at Supergirl questionably. "Fine." She said and paused the recorder. "Off the record."

"The Flash." Kara said.

"The Flash?" Cat had no idea who she was speaking about for a moment. "Oh, the hero who helped you with Leslie and Siobhan when they went Revenge Girls Vendetta Wild."

"Yes." Kara said. "We became friends after that and then started dating."

"How long have you been together romantically?" Cat asked. "Still off the record."

"Three years come the end of June." Kara said, a sweet smile on her face. "June twenty-eighth."

"Are you married?" Cat asked. "Still off record."

"No, but maybe one day in the near future." Kara answered.

"Sounds good," Cat said and put the recorder back on. "Does your cousin know of this?"

"Yes."

"Is he excited?"

"A bit. He's a little over protective of me sometimes." Kara explained. "But I think he's really excited."

"Will the baby have powers or possible chance of not having?"

"I assume the baby will have powers. But I just want a healthy baby."

"How will you be able to balance both super work and motherhood?" Cat asked, now digging for the bigger details.

Kara paused. She still had no idea, but she thought of the best answer as her brain could bring in at the moment. "I think like any other new mother, I'll be a challenge, but I'll find the balance."

"But with having to save someone at any second it would be impossible to be at wherever you live and save that person, therefore leaving baby home alone."

"Yes," Kara said. "But...I guess I'll figure that out when I have baby." Kara said. Then, thinking somewhat a bit cleverly, she asked, "Ms. Grant, is it easy being a new mom?"

"You're asking me?" Cat asked, a little surprised.

"Yes. I don't know what it's like to be a mother."

"Your mother and you never talked about being a mother one day? Or dream of a family?" Cat asked.

"Not really," Kara said. "Off the record again?"

"Yes." Cat paused the recorder.

"My mother passed when I was fairly little. Too young to even ask her about being a mother. I then just observed everyone on Earth. But observing seems different than the actual thing."

Cat thought for a moment for her own answer before smiling at the mother-to-be. "It's the most arduous job on this planet, but at the end of the day it's the most phenomenal thing one could only imagine. It's difficult at first with the diapers, the feedings, the crying, the crying for no reason, being up all hours of the night and wanting to throw yourself off a building or pull your hair out. But you find your rhythm with your newborn. Every new parent has a different rhythm with their children; techniques and such," She began to explain. "And after a couple of years you learn your child or children's personalities, what they like and dislike and what sort of things interest them. Sometimes you find out they like what you like, and other times you find yourself liking what they like for interests.

"Everyone wants to be a perfect parent and be friends with their children. But as years go on, you find yourself sometimes having to make hard decisions," Cat found herself looking at the Christmas photo again, mostly at Adam. "Those hard decisions affect everyone involved. But they're usually made so that the child has the best life they could have. So that your baby has the best life without feeling emotionally hurt that a parent is there..." Cat found herself sighing, a tiny bit. "Your baby bumble bee."

Kara kept silent for a moment, taking in the soft heart that Cat had in the moment. "Ms. Grant?" Kara spoke up.

Cat jolted back to where she was. Wiping the few tear drops away she said, "Right, well...uh...being a parent is a wonderful thing. Difficult, but joyous."

Kara found herself smiling. She could already feel something motherly inside of her take these words of Cat Grant and inscribe them into her heart.

Cat went to go in for the next question, but thought to herself. She hadn't seen much of her boys this entire week. Maybe just once and she couldn't remember if it was in the morning or at dinner. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was seven minutes to eight. Carter would still be up for another two hours and Adam's been up to two every night this week.

Cat turned the recorder off and said, "Supergirl, I've got what I needed for now."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked. "I figured this would be longer."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry," Cat said. "I need to leave and go check on something. Do you think maybe next Friday we could continue this? It would be short, but it would close up the interview."

"Sure," Kara smiled. "Sounds good for me."

* * *

Just before Kara left moments later, a final question came to Cat's mind. "Supergirl, I'm not sure why I just thought of this, but a quick question?"

"Sure." Kara said.

"You mentioned your mother passed, correct?" Kara nodded. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking."

Kara sighed. "My planet was not taken care of with the sources we had and the planet exploded just mere seconds after I left, about five minutes after my cousin left."

Cat nodded slowly. "I'm sorry."

"Cat Grant is sorry?" Kara smiled.

"I'm not a robot. I do have feelings." The blonde woman replied.

Kara smiled. "Your a kind woman, Cat Grant."

* * *

 **Sorry if this was a cheesy chapter, but I wanted to dig into Cat's motherly side with Kara here.**

 **Oh and by the way, THANK YOU ALL FOR 100 PLUS REVIEWS! I read every single one of them and smile when I read them.**

 **Thank you, Superhero friends!**


	20. Fire, Ice, Blood

"Ugh!" Kara yelled as she shot lasers from her eyes, directly at Valcana. Frezna was knocked out cold from a truck Kara hit with her. Valcana shot a line of fire from her palms at Kara, who blocked them with her cape.

"Stupid girl! Stop fighting!" Valcana shouted over the buckets of raindrops that fell from the sky and over the lightening that zapped the Earth every couple of seconds.

"No!" Kara shouted, picking up a wheel and throwing it at Valcana. "Just listen to me, Valcana!"

"I'm not going to listen to you, idiot!" Valcana shouted. "Just stop fighting you stupid, little twit!"

"Ugh!" Kara shouted and super breathed at Valcana, who shot back at her with her own fire breathe.

Fire breathe versus air breathe. One breathe would end up living. Neither giving up either.

Kara was just about to force out more super breathe when she felt a bite on her arm. A hard one. Frezna released her bite, revealing the frost bite on Kara's arm (it had broken through her super suite). Kara punched Frezna in the jaw, then picked her up and about to toss her when she felt someone jump on her back and bit her neck; forcing Kara to drop Frezna and receive a burn mark on her neck. Kara grabbed Valcana from the neck and flipped her over, crashing her hard on the ground.

Frezna grabbed Valcana's legs and began to pull her friend away from Supergirl, who was not letting go of Valcana. "LET GO!" Frezna shouted at the top of her lungs.

"LISTEN. TO. ME!" Kara shouted, pulling harder. She started to feel some pain in her sides but she ignored them. "It's important!"

Frezna pulled harder, then spat out icicles at Kara, who had no feeling from them. But that pain in her side was atrocious and enduring. The longer Kara held onto Valcana and pulled, the more the pain was in her sides.

Valcana rose up her heat. Kara felt the temperature rise, but still held on longer. Even at two thousand and fifty degrees, Kara held on to Valcana.

Kara held for another few minutes until she screamed out a shirking pain and forced herself to release Valcana and hold her side. Gosh, this side pain was _fucking brutal_ for Kara. She hasn't felt pain like this in...maybe ever? Or at least a few years.

Frezna and pulled Valcana away and lifted her up. "Go!" She shouted at Valcana.

Valcana stood up and began running with Frezna.

Kara saw them running off. She would of gone after them, but her side was murdering her painfully. She had to sit down and hold her side, holding back the tears she wanted to release.

 _"Supergirl? Where are you?"_ It was one of the agents, Toby, from the D.E.O.

Kara tried to stay calm. "I'm between fifty sixth and sixty two Downer roahhh!" Kara shouted, the pain increased. _"Shit!"_ She shouted.

 _"Stay put, we're sending someone over."_

Kara rocked herself as she waited, the pain level remained the same. Brutal. It was all in her lower region and powerfully horrible.

Kara put her hand down there and said, "Helps coming, helps coming." She said, through she wasn't sure if it was to calm herself to let her unborn baby know. Maybe both? Kara moved her hand to push some hair out of her eyes and pull it back. She pulled her hand back and held her abdomen again. A few seconds later something odd fell from her forehead. It looked like...blood? She never bleeds.

Kara pulled her glove off and touched her forehead and pulled it back. Yep, it was blood. But where did this blood...

"No," Kara said. Becoming emotional and worried, she wiped off the blood from her hand onto her cape and put her clean hand down there again. She pulled it back, praying it was blood from her head, and examine it closely.

Nope. She was bleeding down there.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She shouted, panicking all over her body and mind. She tried to fly, but she was in too much pain to even more. "No, no, no,no, no!" She sobbed. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh— _shit!_ " She shouted, feeling another intense pain in her body. "Oh Rao!" She yelled. "Stay in there, stay in there in baby," She sobbed. "Stay in there."

* * *

 **Oh no! Kara! Karry Zor-Allen baby!**


	21. Lost

While Kara was on her way to the D.E.O for medical check up, she was still enduring horrible pain. Her painful screams would make Silver Banshee cringe over in pain whilst holding her bleeding ears. Finally, someone gave Kara some medicine that would ease the pain greatly while letting Kara slowly relax.

Kara relaxed so much, she had fallen asleep.

When Kara woke up she felt someone rubbing her shoulders. With her eyes still shut, she muttered out the name of whom she assumed the hand belonged too. "Barry..."

"Alex."

Kara's eyes opened and she saw Alex standing over her with a faint smile on her face. "Alex?"

"Hey sleeping beauty." She chuckled. "Sleep good?"

Kara's mind was still a little out of whack. The last thing she remembered was fighting Valcana and Frezna. "Where am I?"

"The D.E.O. We got you here about an hour ago, after your fight with Valcana and Freza," Alex told her. "You were bleeding a lot when you got here."

Kara's mind slowly remembered the events. She shot herself up from the bed and yelled, "Baby!?"

"Shhh, shhh! Baby's fine," Alex said. Kara sighed in relief. "We did some tests. Nothing bad was happening. Some women just bleed."

"That much?"

"Well if baby's Mama wasn't fighting like baby's auntie told her so, several times." Alex told her. "You have to stay here over night, but you should be fine."

"About about work?"

Alex smiled. "J'onn is taking over. He promised to not mess up anything like the last time he had to go undercover as you while you in La La world."

"Okay." Kara said.

"Want me to call B?"

"No," Kara sighed. "He's super busy over there. Both lives. I'll tell him later."

Over the next couple of hours, Kara felt lousy but better. Everything in her body was healthy, baby was okay and everything seemed vaguely fine. Alex checked in on her once in a while, bringing her bagels and a cheeseburger for dinner. "Did you call Barry yet?" Alex asked.

"Hmm, not yet. Tomorrow." Kara said.

Alex looked at Kara strangely. "Why would you wait until tomorrow?"

"He's really busy and all that busy stuff is having him stressed." Kara explained. "I'd hate to be the one who adds more to stress to him."

"Kara, he'd wanna know about this." Alex said. "If you don't tell him, I will."

"Fine." Kara said. "I'll call him when we're done eating."

"Cool." Alex said.

Kara smiled as she bit into another burger. "So, I bled like crazy because why?"

"Women sometimes bleed a bit when they're pregnant. But all that fighting that you did with two people, your body just bled a lot more. I think it's kind rare to bleed that much."

"Gosh, guess I have to stop fighting then." Kara laughed. Alex didn't, which Kara took notice of. "What?"

"About that," Alex began.

"Oh come on Alex, I've been fine for the past seven months. I've been fine for nearly a whole year."

"Kara, what if something happened to you?" Alex asked her sternly. "What if something happened to your child?"

"Baby's protective, remember? The sac thing is keeping baby safe." Kara told her.

"Kara, that's not going to protect baby all the time." Alex told her. "Things _can_ happen to the child before they're born!"

Kara was startled a little bit by Alex's sudden anger. Alex had never been this angry before ever. Why was she so aggravated with Kara all of a sudden? "Alex, are you okay?"

Alex lowered her anger, but still spoke sternly. "I'm fine. Just tell Barry ASAP or I will. Got it?"

Wow, bossy much? "Fine." Kara said.

"One more thing. I might as well tell you before someone else does."

"What?"

"It's about the fighting." Alex began. "J'onn and I decided something and we're risking it for the next two months."

"What?" Kara asked. Alex frowned and her body expressed uncertainty. "What is it, Alex?"

"We took some of your powers away."

"WHAT!?" Kara yelled. "YOU DID WHAT TO ME!?"

"Kara, please calm down. Please," Alex said as she tried to soothe the blonde. "We just did this for you."

"What did you take!?"

"Flying, strength and speed."

"Ugh! Why!?"

"So that you wouldn't have a reason to fight those girls and risk your live or baby's life again."

"But why!?" Kara yelled out again. "There was no reason for me to have those taken."

"I just gave you reason."

"Yeah, but, that's not the point." Kara whined. "I swear I won't get anyone killed."

"Kara, listen to me," Alex held her hand. "You can't do everything. You may be Supergirl, but you are first and first most Kara. Zor-El. Danvers...Allen," She winked, making Kara giggle. "Kara can't do everything."

Kara rolled her eyes. "But I can do this, I really _can_ do this."

Alex sighed. "No, you can't. You can't do everything. Nobody can. Your cousin can't."

Kara had no energy to argue. She just accepted the answer and dealt with it. "Fine." Kara told her. "Can I sleep now?"

"Sure." Alex said. "Sleep tight."

Kara pretended to sleep. She was still angry and annoyed with a lot of things.


	22. Boys and Bars

**Hello my superheros!**

 **So I had this mentioned in one review and had some people PM me.**

 **Kara losing her flight and strength ability will be important when it comes to Frezna and Valanca. She's going to explain this to James and Winn in this chapter.**

 **Also, without flight, Kara will need someone to get her to the hospital when it's time to give birth. Which will also be explained later.**

 **Third, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'm nearly close to 200 reviews and it's making me so super (pun intended, ha).**

 **Here we go now.**

* * *

Kara was aggravated with her power loss. She knew her sister meant well, but she hated that she lost some of her powers. At least her vision power and hearing power were still in her, but without flight and strength Kara wouldn't be able to get in contact with the fire and ice villains and therefore wouldn't able to stop them from their diabolic plans.

Kara went home and hurried herself ready for work, putting on her brown shoes, black maternity jeans and a coral floral short sleeve top. She grabbed her things and left for CatCo Media's.

Upon arriving at work Kara was greeted with a hug from James. "You're alive!" He chuckled.

"Yeah." Kara said, with almost no emotion in her voice. "No kidding." She then bit into a doughnut.

"So baby Allen is cooperating with mommy now?" Winn asked as he strolled up to his friends, a smile on his face. "Or are you going to hyphen the name?"

"Not sure and I'm a horrible parent right now. I'm force feeding my child to eat this." She said. "Was everything okay when I was gone?"

"Cat was out for the day, so your physical twin didn't get in too much trouble. But he owes me for helping him with dealing with someone yelling on him at the phone." Winn laughed.

"I wish I could yell at someone," Kara muttered as she went to her desk.

"You sound upset. What's wrong?"

"Well James, I'm angry with my sister for a start." Kara said. "She and freaking J'onn did something stupid to me."

"Like what?"

Kara leaned in, the boys following her action and muttered loudly, "Took my powers away."

"What?" Winn asked.

"Flying and strength."

"Why?"

"Because they don't want me to fight Valcana or Frezna, so taking away two things will somehow make it impossible for me to contact them."

"But why?" Winn asked. "You've been great for like nearly nine months now."

"Yeah that's what I told Alex. But Alex was sitting in the room with me and was like 'Oh its for two peoples safety—you and baby—blah blah blah," Kara rolled her eyes. "It's annoying me."

"That's it?" James asked.

"Yes." Kara lied. There was more to be angry about, but that wasn't any of their business honestly.

"Okay, so...how did they do that there's sun?" James asked.

"Alex explained it to me," Kara told him. "After the whole red kryptonite thing that happened, the D.E.O has been working on an invention that can strip away powers. In case the red kryptonite ever happens again to either my cousin or I—"

"Or baby Zor-Allen?" Winn added.

"I guess. If that ever happens again, the power machine thing, that looks like a police electric ray gun thing, can take our powers away either for good or temporarily so that we don't use it for evil like I did before." She finished explaining and then sighed. "I still have nightmares of that event."

"But how can they be stopped if it's in your genetics then?" Winn asked.

"I don't know!" Kara yelled. "I know nothing at all! I'm not freaking Albert Einstein here!"

"Okay, okay," James said, putting his body between Kara and Winn. "We just wanted to know what is going on...So, no more Supergirl?"

"Not much. I still have ray vision and breathe." Kara said. Then singing, she sang, "She'll be walking to the crime scene when they call,"

* * *

Kara was quiet and kept to herself all morning. Cat was out all morning with business meetings and appointments. Kara was emailing a couple of different places for Cat and chewing on an apple at the same time when she saw someone familiar from the corner of her eyes, carrying in a couple of coffee's and a small pint of mint ice cream.

"Adam?"

"Hey, what's up?" Adam asked. "My mom here?"

"No, she's out on meetings for the next two hours. She should be back here by three. Four at the latest," Kara informed him as she began to stand up. A little struggle, but not much. "What's with the coffees and ice cream?"

"Mom called and asked if I could bring some things to the office," He said as he put the coffee tray down. "Coffee for several people and then ice cream for a pregnant person name Kira."

"Oh yummy!" Kara laughed. "I'll bring it to Kira,"

"Thanks." He said with a smirk. "Oh, crap, I forgot the water."

"Water?"

"Mom wanted me to bring a large bottle of cold water to Kira too. It's about eighty nine degrees outside right now, a little uncommon for May I believe, and she doesn't want you to pass out."

"Me out of everyone?"

"Uh, I guess because your carrying a little person inside of you and that's a lot of extra weight which requires more strength I assume."

"Oh, okay." Kara said. "Well, I'm all set for now with my coffee here." Adam gave her a strange look. "What?"

"Kara Danvers being a rebellious, bad ass," He told her. "They tell her to not drink coffee when she's pregnant, but she's going to anyways; because she's rebellious, bad ass Kara Danvers."

Kara was shocked. She was a little surprised that he wasn't calling her out for it. Usually everyone did. "Your not going to call me out on drinking coffee while pregnant?"

"I read somewhere that as long as you don't drink over twelve ounces of coffee, than you're safe to drink one cup a day."

"Well geeze, I've had two or three lately."

"Two months to go so I guess you're safe." He chuckled. "Hey, so are you and Barry free next Friday? There's this bar with karaoke and really good burgers and pizza. I'll bring Kally with me."

"A bar?"

"I'm sure they have water."

"Funny. Yeah, I'll call Barry as soon as I can and ask if he wants to go along." Kara said.

"Cool. See you later, I guess."

Kara waved to Adam and sat back down with her mint ice cream. She pulled her phone out and messaged Barry.

 _You don't have to say yes, but do you want to go out next Friday with my friend Adam and his friend Kally?_

* * *

 _ **"She'll be walking to the crime scene when they call."**_

 **I couldn't resist adding that song in there.**

 **Alright, so the power loss is explained. I've always imagined that the D.E.O, or anyone with power like that, to make some sort of invention to take powers away if anything like Red Kara ever happened again.**

 **Next up; Kara's ranting to Adam and a dramatic moment.**


	23. Sadness

**I'm horrible. I'm not Zoom, I'm not Non, I'm not Red Kryptonite Kara, but I'm bad.**

 **This was suppose to have Adam in the chapter, but the chapter in total was WAY too long in pages (7 pages in total), so I decided to split it up in half.**

 **Karry first, which will lead up to the next chapter that will have Adam in it.**

 **I'm sorry again! :(**

 **Sorry if Caitlin is a little OCC in the start.**

* * *

Kara was untroubled the remainder of the work day. Cat had pretty much made other last minute plans and therefore was not coming into the office today. Kara's phone kept buzzing all day but she didn't know who the ID caller was. It wasn't until around four thirty that her phone rang and it read Barry's name.

"Barry!" She said gleefully upon answering the phone.

 _"Actually, it's Caitlin."_

"Oh, hey Caitlin!" Kara said. "How are you?"

 _"Pretty good. I tried calling you all day but you didn't pick up."_

"It came up as unknown—wait, how did you manage to call me?"

 _"Barry told us about the devise your sister made and Cisco made a copy of it. After that he just sort of placed it in all our phones."_

"That's cool." Kara said. "So why did you wanna call me?"

 _"Oh, good news! I told Barry to tell you right away so that you wouldn't worry too much about it. But he was like 'No, I wanna surprise her when I visit her!'"_

"What's that?"

 _"His day job work and night time work that he's been wrestling for a long, long time are all good now. Villains caught, suspects cuffed. Also, which Barry will explain, you won't believe how some of his CSI stuff was incorporated with his other stuff."_

"Oh, yes, because that _never_ happens." Kara laughed.

 _"Act surprise though when he tells you. He made us swear to not say a word."_

"Sure, I can do that."

 _"Promise?"_

"If I break the promise, it'll become kryptonite on me." Kara laughed, making Caitlin laugh just a tiny bit. "Any idea when he's coming?"

 _"No, not really. Soon I would guess."_ Caitlin told her.

* * *

Kara then waited for Barry to show up at any moment. She had to try and not act like she already knew, but she couldn't wait any longer. She felt too giddy inside. Or was that baby kicking her? Either way Kara was becoming excited to see Barry fairly shortly.

Her phone rang and Barry's name popped up. Was it Barry or someone else from his world? "Hello?"

 _"Hey you,"_ Barry said. He sounded happy. _"How's baby?"_

"Baby's good," Kara said, resting a hand on her expanded abdomen.

 _"Good! So, I've got two surprises for you."_

"Oh yeah? Do they involve doughnuts and bagels?"

 _"I thought baby hates doughnuts."_

"He does."

 _"He?"_

"I still think it's a baby boy inside of me." Kara told him.

 _"Well I think it's a girl."_ Barry chuckled. _"And no, there's no food involved unfortunately."_

"So what's the news?"

 _"First off; I'm a free man!"_ Barry cheered loudly on the phone. _"High school cases; DONE! College cases; DONE! Night time work that drove me super insane; DONE! And you won't believe exactly how many of those night work cases were involved in day cases!"_

"Because that _never_ happens," Kara smiled.

 _"Exactly."_ Barry said. He was silent on the other end for a few minutes. _"Kara?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"Did you hear me?"_

"Yeah. You're a free man. All work things are solved." Kara essentially repeated.

 _"You don't sound that excited."_

"Oh...Yay! Barry! Free man! Free man!" She cheered more lame than a high school cheerleader team.

 _"Failure."_ The brunet man told her. _"Who spoiled it?"_

Kara smiled into her phone. "Cislin."

 _"Cislin? Oh, damn it, which one?"_

"Can't remember."

 _"It was either a boy voice or a girl voice."_

"Sounded like a turtle."

 _"Ha ha ha! What?!"_

"Or, ya know, a potato." Kara joked. "That's it, it sounded like a potato. I'm guessing it was Mr. Potato head."

 _"How dare he. I'm making him a freaking basket of fries."_ The boy on the other side laughed. _"So that was the first one."_

"Second?"

 _"That's a surprise."_

"The second surprise is a surprise?"

 _"Yes."_ Barry said. _"Call you later?"_

"Can you come over here anytime soon?" Kara asked.

 _"Cross here for a change. Cisco misses rubbing your belly."_

"I would, but there's a real shit problem with that sort of." Kara sighed.

 _"Sounds tense."_

"It is," Kara said. She started to begin the story. "I was in an _argument_ with these two girls, a red head and a bleach blonde, and crap happened. Alex learned about it and—"

 _"Hey, I really want to hear this, but I've got to go. It's, uh, an emergency."_ He said. Kara knew the sound of his voice too well. He was lying about something.

But instead of bringing it up, Kara let it go. "Okay. Call me?"

 _"Promise. I love you."_

"I love you too." Kara said. She hung up after he did, then sighed.

* * *

Kara stood up and waddled herself to the elevator, going up to the Supergirl base.

Once inside the base Kara sat on the couch and looked at her phone. Her screen background consisted of her Barry and herself, on a date, with Barry taking the selfie of them. She laughed at that memory. It was fun in the morning, crazy in the afternoon, and a well spent night in the evening.

She missed him. She wished he was here, right now, with her.

Kara put her phone down, then took her glasses off and sobbed into her hands.

* * *

 **Poor Kara. She misses him so much!**

 **P.s I plan on making a Karry/Superflash oneshot of that date mentioned in the chapter!**


	24. Late At The Office

**Who's ready for some drama from the mama?**

* * *

Even after her work hours were up, Kara stayed behind longer to get some of tomorrow's work done. She wanted to get as much done as possible before she went on her three month maternity leave starting the second week of July, which was the week of her due date (the 14th).

Around fifteen minutes passed half past eight Kara typed the last paragraph of her document for the day. She saved it to her backup files, then printed it and checked it a final tenth time before standing up and walking to Cat's office and leaving it on her desk for her boss to read in the morning.

Kara returned to her desk and began packing up. Since she was the last to leave the office she made sure all computers were signed off and shut down and lights were off as well. Kara grabbed her bottle of water and caught her eyes staring at a photo on her desk. It was Barry and herself, taken around Christmas time. They decided to alter every year for Thanksgiving and Christmas. This recent Christmas, Kara was in Barry's universe. Although she rarely was showing in her dress, Kara knew that little Zor-Allen was inside of her at that moment. That was the night she and Barry announced it to everyone. Caitlin had taken the photo of the two love birds, with Cicso photo bombing in the background.

She didn't want to cry, she's cried so much already and she's cried twice already today (earlier this morning and just about an hour ago). Plus all this sadness wasn't healthy for baby, was it? But her blue eyes kept glued to the picture of the happy couple. They were so happy back then.

 _Back then. Geeze, way to sound like Barry and you are an old married couple._

She knew it was selfish to think this, but she wanted Barry for herself. She didn't want to share him with his universe. Bartholomew Henry Allen was _hers_ to have, not to share.

She had no idea how long she had stared at the picture, but it was long enough for her to know that she wasn't alone for a short time. Kara heard footsteps coming from the elevator and she began packing up again and readying herself to leave for the night.

"Kara?"

Kara turned at the sound of her name and discovered the source of the footsteps. "Oh, Adam?"

"Hey Kara," He said. His smiled turned around upon coming closer to her and seeing her face. "What's wrong?" His voice had worry in there.

"What? Nothing, I'm fine. Why ask?"

"You've been crying." He stated, still looking at her face. She had tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes looked red and even her voice sounded weak from crying. "Don't lie and say that you haven't."

"I was just a little upset earlier...like an hour ago." She said. She had gotten an alert update on the weather, about a severe heat wave that would take place within the next couple of hours. She knew that Valcana had to be up to it, and there was really nothing Kara could do about it. _Stupid Alex!_ "But I was okay after that."

Adam nodded slowly, taking her answer but not fully. Something was wrong. "Did my Mom say or do anything to do?"

"No, I haven't seen her all day." Kara told him.

"Winn or James?"

"No, they were good all day."

"Barry?"

"No, I haven't seen him either. Actually, I haven't seen him in what's felt like ten freaking months!" Kara said, her temper rising slowly. "Like, look, I get it. He's super busy with his crime scene stuff and especially this time around when, for the past couple of weeks, he's had almost ten freaking cases that involves getting heads bashed in and being sliced up like meat at a deli."

"Yuck." Adam said.

"Exactly. So he's had little to no time to come visit me and when he does it's for a short time!" Kara explained. "And I can't go over there because... I don't like traveling when I'm as huge as a watermelon and these days, near the end of my pregnancy, your advised to not travel because your water can break and cause you to go into labor. So I pretty much had to rely on that idiot to come visit me! And I miss him!"

Her emotions were running high and low. "I hate that I haven't been able to visit him too. Between getting ready for this kid to pop out and working hard so that when I take three months off come July, I'm not in a pile of work when I return. And with that trying to figure out where I'm going to put baby when I'm working and Barry's working...Oh _shit!_ "

"What?"

"I have to find a freaking place to live because where I'm at now has decided to just let singles and couples live there, but no children!" Kara yelled, smashing her hand against her head. "Damn it!"

"Whoa, Kara," Adam put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't stress. You can go into early labor like that too."

"And I'm mad at my sister and...our friend who's been like a dad to us for the past couple of years, because they..." Kara tried to think of how to explain it, without revealing the truth. "They are telling me I work too hard and I need to relax."

"Well you should be relaxing more as your get near your due date."

"But I _can't!_ " The blond stressed. "I have to do stuff! I have to help people!"

"Help people?"

"Yeah, I have to help people...with stuff. Like, helping your mom and helping my sister with her stuff."

"Kara—"

"I hate that I can't do anything! I hate my sister for not letting me do anything! And I hate Barry for not visiting me as often! Gosh, he might as well just break up with me and leave me to raise our baby alone as a single mom because he's never here!"

"Kar—" Adam began again, but Kara screamed loudly. "KARA! Stop yelling, you'll go into labor."

"Well might as well since I'll be alone giving birth because Barry is not here, again." Kara bluntly said. "I hate how far away he lives. I hate him for that. I wished he lived here in the city or close to the city. I wished he was here everyday with me. I wished I was able to go see him everyday—no work, nothing—and just be there. Even when he's at his lab doing work and I'm at his place alone, I'm still with him!" She said. And for what felt like the tenth time today for her, the mother to be began sobbing. "Why is everything so stressful?"

* * *

Adam hugged the girl and gently held her tight for comfort. "Follow me," He whispered and began walking her to Cat's office. Adam sat her on the comfort chair and stood on his knees, keeping his hands on her kneecaps.

"Kara, listen to me." He said. She stopped sobbing, but kept sniffling. "This is just a phase, all of it. This stress you have will pass. Everything happening right now will pass. But I don't want to say it will all go back to it's old self."

"Wh-why?"

Adam smiled. "Because your having a baby. Your carrying the most smartest, brightest, loving, caring, extraordinary and strongest little person in the entire universe. And you know why they're like that?"

She shook her head.

"Because his or her's mommy is the exact same way, and that's the very thing people love about Kara Danvers."

Kara found herself smiling at the compliment. Though she doubt she was that strong right now these days, at least someone might of seen it in her. Someone who didn't get aggressive with her because she was drinking coffee, someone who saw Kara being able to do whatever she wanted to do and know her well enough to know that she wouldn't give up; she'd go past her limits to get everyone done. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Any time," Adam smiled. "Need a ride home?"

She nodded, wiping her tears away.

"Okay. Let's get going."

* * *

The two of them stood up, with Adam pulling Kara up for help. "Thanks."

Adam smiled at her and kept his eyes glues to her entire face. She was such a wonderful girl. He missed her sometimes and wished they were still together. But Adam had guessed for the past couple of years that there was a reason why the universe broke them apart, not just because Kara felt like she didn't or wouldn't have time for him. "No problem."

Kara smiled lovingly at him. She loves Barry, she loves him more than her home planet of Krypton and her superpowers, but she still had a soft spot for Adam. Probably because she still felt horrible for breaking up with him.

Something came over here. Kara leaned in and kissed Adam.

Adam was shocked at first, but after couple of seconds; Adam kissed her back. Cupping her face.

Kara wrapped her arms around Adam's back, not releasing the kiss.

* * *

 **Oh SNAP! Those hormones are not making Kara make the right decisions, right!?**

 **What will happen to Karry now!?**


	25. Late Night At the Office Aftermath

**And now part two of Late Night Office.**

* * *

Neither Kara or Adam had an idea of how long they were kissing. It was long enough for the duo of them to sit on the office couch, with Adam keeping his arms around her and Kara pulling him closer into the hug. Neither of them wanted to pull from the kiss.

Eventually they pulled apart but kept their foreheads close on one another, Adam resting one hand on her baby belly. "I've missed your kisses." Adam whispered.

"Hmmm," Kara said. She felt a kick inside of her.

"Whoa, that's kind of weird." Adam laughed, staring at her bump. "That's a kicker."

"Yeah, baby likes to kick sometimes. Usually for food." She laughed. "Although his daddy thinks he only kicks when he wants attention."

"Funny," Adam chuckled. "Sorry buddy," He said as he rubbed Kara's stomach. "Didn't meant to have mommy focus away from you." He looked back at Kara and said, "This kid will have your brains and Barry's sense of humor."

"I hope he does."

Adam leaned in and kissed Kara on the lips again.

Kara lingered the kiss for a couple of minutes, smiling in the kiss. She felt Adam's hands rub her breasts, his thumbs rubbing the center of them, then felt them reach further down to the edge of her top and begin to slowly pull it up.

Kara stopped abruptly when she realized what the hell she was doing. "Barry!" She yelled loudly.

"Adam?" Adam said.

"No, I mean— Oh my God!" Kara shouted as she stumbled to stand up, nearly falling in the process.

"Kara—" Adam stood up and began to help her.

"No!" The blonde shouted. "No! Don't touch me!"

"Kara I—"

"No! No!" She yelled. "I... I just, I gotta go."

"Go?"

"Yeah, go, bye!" She shouted. "Don't follow me, wait five minutes until I'm gone!"

"But I—" Adam began, but was shushed by Kara again.

"No! I go first!" Kara shouted. She walked as fast as she could to her desk and grabbed her stuff and then hurried to the elevators.

The entire walk home all Kara could think of was one thing. What the hell has she _done!?_ She cheated on her boyfriend with an ex-boyfriend! She made out with someone else. She made out with someone who was not her child's father! Why in the hell did she do that!? _I mean, yeah, I miss Barry almost all the time lately and I feel like he's been neglecting me a little bit with his universe stuff, but I should not EVER have done that! Oh my God! I'm atrocious!_

* * *

Kara made it back to her apartment and as soon as she closed the door, Kara pulled her phone out and began to dial Barry's number. "Barry? Barry? Answer your phone, please!" She yelled. She began to breathe heavy and her panic mode continued to rise.

 _Hey, it's Barry, sorry I can't answer your phone now. I'm probably working or doing other stuff. Leave a message and I'll get back to you in a flash. *BEEP*_

"Barry? It's Kara! Please call me when you can. Please! It's an emergency!" She yelled into the phone. She sobbed into it. "Please, please. Call me soon."

Kara sat on her bed with some leftover pasta salad next to her, waiting for Barry to call her back. She wanted to stay awake for the phone call return. Or even a visit. But that would be even more hard since it was in person and not over the phone. She could just see his face the second she told him.

Baby kicked again, hard kick though.

"I know baby, I know," Kara said as she rubbed her bump, laying on her back and poking her belly. "Mommy's a monster."

* * *

 **Oh dear, I wonder how Barry is going to react to all of this.**

 **Next up; Kara at CatCo with Cat and then with her mom, Eliza.**


	26. Motherly Advice

**I promise, promise, promise that Barry will be in the next chapter and will be in here for the rest of the story! The build up to the next chapter was needed and, oh kryptonite, it's going to be a lot worse than kryptonite for Karry.**

* * *

The following morning Kara was at the office earlier than she usually would, wanting to get back to the work she would be missing fairly soon in a couple of weeks. She didn't sleep well last night and she has heard nothing from Barry. She needs to tell him as soon as possible. Goodness, he hears it from the wrong mouth and he'll be more crushed and hurt than Kara saying it herself.

"Hey Kara?" Winn spoke up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Well uh, you seem a little off today." He pointed out.

"I'm fine." Kara told him, then knocked over a cup of coffee. " _Shit!_ "

"Uh, Kara, something is not right at all. You're more—"

"What!?" She snapped.

"Unbalanced than before." Winn pointed out again. "Did something happen?"

"No!" Kara shouted loudly, scaring Winn a bit. Kara forced herself to calm down. "Sorry. I'm sorry," She sighed and rubbed her head. "Something did happen last night?"

"Oh no, what was it?"

"I uh...promise to not say a word? To anyone?" Kara held out her pinkie finger.

"Uh, sure, I promise on kryptonite that will explode if I tell anyone." He said. Kara looked at him oddly. "Well, uh, you know what I mean."

"Okay, so last night I was here late and Adam came in to drop off some stuff for Cat. Well he noticed I wasn't myself and asked me about it. I went on a rant about things, mostly about Barry not being here so much, and after Adam calmed me down...I sorta kissed him."

Winn's eyes grew large. "You kissed your ex?"

"Uh...yeah." Kara said. "And...there was more."

"More?"

"Making out and stuff," Kara said.

"Oh no, oh _no_ Kara, you didn't go—"

"No, not all the way!" She finished his question. "I stopped when I realized what I was doing and just sort of freaked out and left."

"Does B know?"

"No, I tried to call him last night and I haven't heard from him." Kara said. "I need to tell him as soon as he gets here the next time."

"Kissing your ex-boyfriend while pregnant with your current boyfriends child. Sounds like a lame lifetime movie." Winn smiled at his own humor.

"My life is basically more like a cliche, horror-ish, Lifetime movie than happy, ever, after Hallmark movies." The blonde sighed.

* * *

An hour later Cat entered the office. Kara greeted her with her summer cold latte and danish, but Cat simply ignored Kara at first. Kara didn't know how to take it so she just left it as it was.

Actually, Cat ignored Kara all morning. It wasn't until lunch that Cat spoke to Kara for the first time that morning. "Kira, order me a chicken salad with light mayo and side of sour cream chips." Cat said, but her tone was cold and harsh.

"Yes Ms. Grant," Kara said. "Ms. Grant, may I ask you something?"

"Depends on what the subject is." Cat said.

"Uh, last night Adam and I were talking and I sort of had to leave quickly but the...conversation we were having and the timing of it, I don't want him to think it was inconvenient." Kara said.

Cat peered up at Kara, stared her down for several moments, then spoke. "I find it hard to believe that you were talking when you were sucking faces."

Kara's face went bright red. Cat knew? "I—"

"After Siobhan broke into my office and tried to frame you with that email, I've secretly installed camera all over this office. That includes my own office space in here." Cat explained, looking at Kara sharply. "I saw you talking to him and getting upset, then he brought you in here and said stuff to make you feel better I assume because right after that you felt better. Unless you had some very strange pregnancy brain moment and believed you were kissing Billy, you do realize you were kissing Adam?"

"I...do." Kara stuttered a bit.

"And you though kissing my son, who's heart you broke, while being in another relationship with someone else and starting a family with so said relationship, was a good idea because..." Cat lingered for an answer.

Kara sighed and said, "I was upset about some stuff going on with my personal life and, Barry is sort of involved in it a bit by not...visiting from his city a lot lately."

"So kissing Adam was..."

"A mistake." Kara said. Cat lifted an eyebrow, still staring at her coldly. "Or, no, not a mistake but, uh,"

"A cry for attention. Pregnant, sympathy attention."

"Sounds right."

"Last night when Adam returned home he didn't say a word, just very baffled on his face and uncomfortable. He merely spoke this morning and when he did he asked me for advise." Cat said. "What should I do if I kissed an ex, who is pregnant with her her husbands child?"

"He asked that?"

"He was trying to cover up the tracks, but I told him a few things." Cat told her. "Apologize to Kira, then apologize to Billy for kissing the mother of his child that she is carrying, don't speak to her for a while unless the two of you can work out something."

Cat's mind also thought of the other thing she told Adam that morning. _"I have no idea if men get their own version of a pregnant brain, but females do. And oddly with Kira, I think her pregnant brain is like some sort of alien."_

 _"Your point?"_

 _"Don't confuse her more than she already is and could be."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"And Adam?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Don't you ever try that sort of stuff, with any girl, in_ my _office."_

"Now, do you remember my lunch order?" Cat asked.

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara said.

"Good."

* * *

After work ended, Kara took the bus out. But not to her apartment, back to her childhood house. She needed a break from the city. She had thought about Cat's words all day. Cat seemed upset and hurt again, and why not since Kara basically and probably hurt Adam again with all this stuff. "Why do I keep messing up, baby?" Kara looked down at her baby belly.

At her childhood house, Eliza was outside sitting on the swing bench looking out to the ocean, enjoying the late night breeze as the sun began to set. "Eliza?"

Eliza turned to find Kara waddling up on the stairs. "Kara! What a surprise!" She nearly jumped up and ran to her foster daughter.

"Hi!" Kara grinned and was pulled into Eliza's embrace.

"What are you doing here so late?" Eliza asked.

"I'm sort of in a mess." Kara sighed.

"Did you eat dinner yet?" Kara shook her head. "Okay, come inside for some leftovers."

* * *

Inside Kara took a shower and put on one of Eliza's old maternity pajamas and joined her foster mother downstairs. She already knew she would be sleeping here tonight, so she knew when to wake up to leave for National City and also knew that Eliza, thankfully but weirdly kept her old maternity clothes from having Alex.

She sat down on the couch easily as possible and Eliza, holding the two hot plates, noticed that Kara was a bit different. "Are you okay?"

"Just a tiny bit of pain." Kara said.

"I would figure your strength would help."

"Alex didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Eliza sat next to Kara and put the plates on the coffee table.

"Ugh, that's one thing," Kara sighed. "She and J'onn took my powers away."

Eliza looked at Kara as if she was one of ten heads. "The yellow sun is still around."

"Yeah. Not sure how they did it, but they did."

"Isn't there some sort of, I don't know, color kryptonite that takes powers away? I thought you had mentioned that once after Clark told you that."

"Oh geeze, maybe." Kara said. "Actually, the power thing isn't bothering me so much. It's my own screw up."

"What happened?"

Kara's voice was shaking, but she tried to hold back all her tears. She was sick and tired of crying lately. "I did something so stupid and I know why I did it, but I hate that I did it."

She sucked in some air, held it, then released it all. "I...I cheated on Barry."

Eliza's body shot up, surprised. "Cheated on Barry?"

"Y-Yeah," Kara continued. "I cheated on him with an ex-boyfriend last night. I was so upset with a lot of things and I ranted it out on this guy, Adam, that I dated for a bit and Adam was just...super nice to me about it all and I kissed him."

"Oh Kara," Eliza said emphatically, holding Kara's hand.

"I kissed him and let him and I hold it for a while, then...we basically just made out and...some more," She felt tears falling down. "When I realized what was going on, I stopped. I stopped and then went home and tried to call Barry and tell him, but he hasn't called me back yet. I'm just scared about how he's going to react to all of it. The kissing, the reasoning, everything!"

"Why did you kiss Adam?" Eliza asked as motherly as she did.

"Well...Barry's been in his own universe fighting crimes both as himself and Flash and, I get that and all, but I've wanted him here with me. Watching this little one grow," She rested her hand on her belly. "He's been around a lot throughout this pregnancy and with me these few months, but I feel like he hasn't been around as much as I wanted him too. I know he's doing his best, I _know_ he is, but it's so hard!" Kara sobbed. "I've heard long distance relationships are hard, but I thought with me being Supergirl and him being Flash, both of us having superpowers, it would be so much easier."

"Kara, no relationship is easy." Eliza told her gingerly, brushing a piece of Kara's hair back. "Long distance or not, it's always going to have complications. Jeremiah and I had a lot of ups and downs too."

"But-but you never cheated on him with an ex."

"No, but we've been through things just as bad or even worse and we were able to get through it together." She smiled. "Communication is the biggest thing you can have with Barry."

"But what if he hates me?"

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Upset, yes, but not enough to hate you. After you tell him what you've been feeling lately."

"But I don't want him to feel like I'm blaming him for not being here. I know he is trying his best," Kara said, crying a bit harder. "I don't wanna hurt his feelings."

"Sometimes feels need to be hurt. If they hurt, they'll crack, and those cracks will let in the new light that will heal the heart better than it was before."

"But the cracks are still there."

"Cracks remain, but with a little bit of love they can be placed back together. Not as perfect as it was before, but what relationship is perfect?"

Kara sighed. "I guess that's true."

Eliza smiled. She then leaned in and kissed Kara's cheek. "And if Barry still hates you for all of this and can't find it to forgive you, maybe he's not the one."

"But he's the father."

"That is between you two and you two only if you guys broke up." Eliza told her.

"Sure." Kara said. She then held her arms out to hug her foster mother. "Thank you."

Eliza smiled and hugged Kara back, rubbing her back softly. "I love you, Kara."

"Love you too."

* * *

Kara slept pretty good that night. She was still anxious about Barry's reaction to the kiss with Adam and all of the aftermath that would come along with this kiss. But she hoped that things would get better and that she and Barry could go back to their normals lives. Until baby is born in a few weeks, of course.


	27. Apartment

**The original chapter is longer than I planned, so I'm breaking up into three different parts. Hope you all like it!**

 **And thank you all so much for the 200 reviews! I love and appreciate each and every one of them.**

* * *

A little less than 168 hours had passed and Kara will had no word from Barry. She's attempted to call him over three thousand times between her own phone calling his number or calling someone else, who's tried to help them connect but somehow Barry was never around for it. No, he hasn't avoided his Flash work or any CSI work, but he's been silent and invisible when it came to his personal life.

Kara had no idea if it was a gut feeling or some sort of motherly intuition, but she felt like Barry, somehow in some way, found something out about Kara and was pissed. The only thing she could think of was of the fight she had between Frezna and Valcana and that she ended up in the hospital. Kara asked Alex about it, but Alex said, "As much as I want to tell him, I'm giving you the chance. But every second he's not told it's going to hurt like hell."

* * *

Friday night Kara was reluctant to go out, but she didn't want to stay back in her apartment alone and be more depressed about Barry's whereabouts. Besides, it was just pizza with an ex and his friend. Kara dress in a navy blue dress with little white polka dots, topping it with a short sleeve gray shirt over the top half of the dress. She adjusted her glasses once more in the mirror before turning to the television, and frowning at the sight.

 _"This villain is more cold hearted than Snow Miser if he changed his cool attitude turned into his brother's attitude."_ The news reported said.

Kara sighed. She needed to talk to them asap. Kara turned the television off, grabbed her bag and began heading to the direction of the door. Before Kara could take grasp of the knob, there was three loud knocks from the other side. Kara used her x-ray vision to see who it was on the other side and nearly dropped to the floor in total shock. Kara grasped the knob and jerked it to the side and then in her direction to open it. "BARRY!" She shouted with a gleam.

"Hi you!" Barry smiled with the same sort of gleam. His arms extended out and he embraced her. "It's been a while."

Kara hugged him back even tighter and placing several kisses on his cheek. "I've missed you. I've been trying to contact you all week—"

"I know," Barry interrupted her. "I've sort of been distant with people lately."

"Why?"

Barry tensed up a bit. "Just a lot in my head."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, I want pizza." He smirked. "I did get that one message from about a week ago."

"Uh, sure. I...guess we can talk later tonight?" She suggested. "What time do you have to leave?"

Barry shrugged at her. "I don't know. Anytime I guess."

Kara looked at him strangely. "Won't the others be expecting you back soon?"

"Well I can stay here for a week and then go back to a few seconds after I left, making it seem like I haven't missed anything. Did I ever tell you about the first time when I crossed over?"

"Yeah. You were here almost the entire day...and when you crossed back, you arrived half a second after you left." The blonde recounted the story. "I guess it is possible."

"Yep." Barry added. "Ready?" He held his arm out for her to take.

"Sure. Sounds good." Kara smiled and took hold of his arm.

* * *

She shut the door behind her and the duo left. But Kara felt that gut feeling again.

Barry seemed a little...not Barry.


	28. Bebby Downer Super Sour Puss

The walk to the karaoke pizza and burger bar wasn't as long as a walk for the duo—it was longer. She should of expected it though since she wasn't able to walk as fast as she use to in the past. At least she had on comfortable shoes. "So, how are things back home?"

"Fine."

"What are the others up too?"

Barry shrugged. "Stuff. Cisco beat me on level five of a game and Caitlin nearly set her place on fire."

"How?"

"Left a rag next to her stove. Completely accidentally."

"Oh, okay." Kara said. Barry Allen give short, nearly one worded answers? Not him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine."

"Are you sick?"

"Nope."

"You're not acting like yourself."

Barry's bit his mouth for a moment and turned to her. "I'm just tired."

"We can go back to my place and order in. I'll just call Adam and tell him I wasn't feeling good."

"No, we're halfway there already." Barry said. Kara still didn't look sure about him though. Or the situation. Barry smiled. "I promise, when I get food in me I'll be fine."

Kara smiled warmly at him. Maybe he was just hungry and cranky. That could happen, correct? "Okay. Let's go feed you and Matty."

"Matty?"

"Or Matt." She said. Barry still looked puzzled. "Matthew? Matthew Henry Jeremiah Allen?"

"Oh," Barry laughed. "You mean Lizzie Alura Hope Allen?"

"Lizzie?"

"Like a nickname within Eliza."

"It's a boy, Allen." The blonde smirked.

"It's a girl, Zor Danvers." The brunet smirked back.

"I know what I'm carry."

"I know which sperm got in."

* * *

The duo arrived at the bar no more than ten minutes later and began looking around for their two date night friends. Albeit it prove to be difficult since neither of them saw Adam and neither of them knew what Kally looked like. "Maybe we're early?" Barry suggested.

"Maybe." Kara said. "Oh, there's a empty table there."

The two of them walked over and sat down. Not too long after a young women with burgundy dyed hair curled lightly walked over to them, wearing a silver glitter tank top with a black blazer, light blue skinny jeans and black peep toe strap heels. "Hey, you're Kara Danvers, right?" The brightly green eyed woman asked.

"Uh, yeah." Kara said.

"What's up?" The woman stuck her hand out. "I'm Kally Murphlyn. Adam's friend?"

"Oh hey," Kara shook her hand. "I remember him talking about you."

"Sure thing. Adam and I just got here. He was working late on a project with a buddy and I stayed with a girlfriend at some shoot. Traffic was sucky because some of some Elsa woman causing a scene."

Kara sat up. "Where?"

"She's gone now. But man, what a killer frost she was." Kally laughed.

Barry rolled his eyes but chuckled.

"Hey, you must be Barry then."

"Hi." Barry said and shook hands with her. "Nice meeting you."

"Yeah. Same." She said. "Adam's finding a parking spot somewhere."

No more than five minutes after that, Adam popped in and found the trio at the table. "Hey guys," Adam said greeting them all.

"Hey Adam," Kara greeting. Adam just had on a plain t-shirt and regular jeans. At least she didn't feel too under dressed tonight.

"Hey Barry," Adam said and held his hand out.

Barry glared between the hand and the owner of the hand for a minute before grasping it and shaking it once. "Hi."

 _He's tense._ Kara thought. "Man, I'm starving!" The blonde exclaimed. "I can eat, like, ten whole pizzas."

"How's baby?" Kally asked.

"Baby's good." Kara said. She looked at Barry, his eyes shifted on the ground. "Right?" She nudged him.

"What? Oh, yeah, good baby." He said, slightly obliviously to what was just mentioned.

* * *

The next hour was filled with endless orders of beer for three and lemonade for one and three supreme everything pizzas and endless sounds of either good or horrible karaoke singers on the stage. Kara and Kally got along super well with one another. Kara could also see that Kally and Adam got along super well too, they clicked together pretty well and seemed more than bliss together.

She occasionally looked over at Barry and saw that while he looked happy and enjoying himself, he seemed unhappy and not comfortable being here. He glared at his pizza slices and spun the plate around for a bit before biting into the food. She would touch his kneecap and look at him, her expression asking if he was alright. For most of the answers, he smiled and nodded.

She looked over at him again after she ordered her third drink, ice tea the time. He still had the same facial expression. "Barry, do you wanna go?" Kara asked in a low voice.

"No. I'm good." He said, but his body and facial expression said to differ.

"You're in a bad mood. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Liar."

"Later." He said to her.

"Fine." She said, a little stressed out. Barry took her hand and gripped it firmly, pulling it up and kissing her knuckle. That didn't calm her, but at least it let her know that he was fine...for the most part.

* * *

A half hour past. Kara noticed that Barry was still acting the same, uncomfortable but forcing himself to have a good time. She also noticed once thing, when it came to speaking to her or Kally, he smiled and seemed to enjoy himself for the moment. But when Adam began to speak to him or in general, Barry looked tense and either pissed or annoyed.

Kara felt a deep gut feeling again. Barry knew something. She thought he knew about _that_ but also had a feeling that it wasn't that.

"We should do this again!" Kally said, a little intoxicated. "This was awesome. I like you guys."

"Yeah, this was fun." Kara said.

"Sure." Barry answered in a monotone voice.

"Uh oh, someone a Bebby downer." Kally giggled. "Why a Bebby downer all night, Barry?"

"I wasn't a Debby downer." Barry implied.

"Well you weren't happy all night," Kara said, a bit frustrated by him. "You were kind of a sour puss."

Barry tried to not shoot a death glare at Kara, but he ended up doing so. "Well I'm not exactly in the best of moods tonight." He stated.

"Dude, if you weren't in a good mood tonight than don't come out," Adam said. "It kills people."

Barry, unknowingly thinking about his word choice, spat out, "No, a pregnant girl kissing her ex-boyfriend late at the office at night freaking kills people!"

Kara and Adam both froze after that.

* * *

 **Oh kryptonite.**


	29. Shouting or Breaking?

_"No, a pregnant girl kissing her ex-boyfriend late at the office at night freaking kills people!"_

Kara and Adam froze after Barry said that. Neither of them had the words or thoughts to say or do anything at this moment. Kara's mind was wild.

Adam, on his part, tried to play it off. "Yeah, that, uh, episode of that doctor show, was uh, kind of weird." He laughed nervously.

Barry squinted at Adam. "I'm not stupid, shit head."

"Barry!" Kara stressed out.

"What?" Barry bluntly asked.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Kara questioned.

Kally sluggishly took hold of Adam's shoulder. "Addy, I no feel good." She whined, then burped loudly.

"Uh, I'll...bring Kally home, unless you guys—"

"No, we're good." Kara said. "Thanks for the night out."

"Sure, no problem." Adam said as he stood up and then helped Kally up. "I'll pay."

"No, I'll pay." Barry said, still sounding pissed.

"I invited you guys, I'll pay." Adam insisted.

"No, _you_ never invited me. Your _ex—girlfriend_ invited me," Barry stated, still annoyed.

"Barry, just him pay!" Kara stressed.

"No, I'm paying." Barry said.

"Guys, just split the freaking bill!" Kara shouted.

Each guy pulled out forty, both still wanting to pay for both ends, then Barry stood up and helped Kara out. The second she was out, Barry walked off to the door.

"Sorry," Kara said. "I had a good time."

"Yeah...good time," Adam said, pulling Kally up from leaning over too much on a side. "Uh, I'll wait twenty minutes before heading out. And, uh, hopefully Barry cools down."

"Yeah, bye." Kara said.

* * *

Kara hurried out and looked for Barry. Barry stood on the sidewalk looking across the street. Kara walked to him. "Barry?"

Barry held his arms crossed over his chest, starting directly at a couple on a bench. The woman's torso was small, but noticeably pregnant. Neither had wedding rings on which most likely meant they were just dating one another.

"Barry?" Kara spoke up again. "I'm sorry, can we talk please?" Barry said nothing. "Barry, I am so sor—"

Kara felt a rush around her and within five seconds, she was back inside of her apartment with Barry staring at her. "Did we—did we just phase through the door?"

"I've done it once or twice." He said, no real tone in his voice. "Lots of practice last year."

"Cool." Kara said. "Barry, about last week, I'm really, really, _really_ sorry about that."

Barry tried to stay calm around her, but he was still pissed. "Really? You are really sorry about that?"

"Yes!" She expressed.

"Because you looked like you freaking enjoyed it, Kara, since _you_ leaned in and kissed _him!_ " Barry said.

"But before that I was just upset and I just...ranted on him."

"Yeah, I heard all that too!"

"You did?"

"I planned on surprising you after work and when James mentioned that you were going to stay super late, I went out and got a few things to give you. I know I've been a sucky person the past few weeks—"

"HA! Week!?" Kara forced a laugh. "It's like you haven't been here since the day I said I was pregnant!"

"WHAT!? I may have not been here all the time, but I cross over _plenty_ of times to see you!" Barry shouted. "I haven't ignored you."

"I feel like you have! You've missed countless doctors appointments—"

"Well shit Kara, I've missed _five!_ "

"No, you've missed _seven_ of them!" She corrected him. "I get your busy with both jobs but you can probably find some time to spend time with me."

"Then why haven't you crossed over to me within the past three or four weeks then Kara?"

"I've been working at CatCo getting work done so that when this baby is born and I take maternity leave, I won't be behind anything." Kara said. "And I've been trying to get in contact with freaking villains to talk to them, but they're always freaking hiding! The only time they are not hiding is when I'm working—"

"Never stopped you before, Supergirl!"

"Ugh! And I haven't had time to tell you but I don't have my freaking powers because the _fucking_ D.E.O idiots took it away! AND DO NOT ASK ME HOW THEY DID THAT WITH THE DAMN SUN STILL OUT ALL THE TIME EVEN AT NIGHT!" Kara shouted.

"Oh yeah, that's another thing I wanted to bring up. Why the hell do I hear about your being _hospitalized_ from _your sister_ and not you!?"

"I didn't want to worry you!" Kara shouted. "Since you're busy all the time over on your universe I didn't want to add to any sort of stress with the amount of stress you already had!"

"Geeze Kara!" Barry threw his hands up. "Your in a freaking hospital with _OUR_ child inside you! I would of threw stuff down and get to you immediately."

"Really? Even during a fight?"

"Okay, as soon as the fight or whatever was over, then yes!" He said. "I'm busy all the time but I'll always make time for you."

"Oh yeah!?" Kara yelled. "What about baby?"

"What?"

"You barely ever had time with me so what will happen when baby is born? When baby is growing up?" Kara shouted. "What if I'm unable to get to baby and you aren't either? Huh?"

"Well...don't schools have emergency contacts?"

"We can't rely on that all the freaking time, Barry!" Kara nearly pulled her hair out. "I haven't been this stressed on in years!"

"Well sorry for making you stressed out," Barry said in some sort of sarcastic tone. "Geeze, what are even arguing about? The stupid office kiss or us?"

"I don't know," Kara said. She was emotionally and physically drained. Kara sat on her couch, looking away from Barry. "Go."

"Kara—" Barry said sympathetically, walking to her.

"Go." She said as her voice shook. "Just go."

"I'm staying."

"No. Get out of here." She said, not looking at him. Barry kept staring at her though and tried to take her hand gingerly, but Kara shook him off. "Go." She said again, trying to not cry.

"Kara, I'm not leaving until we talk about this."

"What's to talk about?" Kara muttered. "We're not on the same level with anything. We haven't talked about how we're going to raise this baby together while living in two different worlds. We haven't hung out together as much as we use too in a long time and..." Her voice shook more.

"And what?" Barry asked, his voice choked a little.

"I don't know how I feel about you anymore."

There was an awkward silence for about a minute. "What?" Barry asked in uncertainty.

"I don't know how I feel about you anymore." She repeated. "I don't feel anything. I try to put some sort of feeling in here," She patted her chest, indicating her heart. "But I can't put anything in there."

"D-Don't say that. Come on, we can work through this." He told her gently. He wanted to talk about this, about them, everything.

"I can't right now." She said. "I just kind of need a break."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No..." She answered, but lingered the word. She didn't want to break up with him, she loved him and felt like they were meant to be. But it was so difficult now and they had only been dating for not even three years exactly and were becoming parents in a little less than a month. "Go home. I just need time."

"Kar—"

"Barry! Go!" She yelled and looked at him wide eyed.

Barry didn't move. He didn't want to move. He wanted to stay here with her. Not just tonight, but forever. He wanted her in his life forever, but her stupid world needed Supergirl and his stupid world needed The Flash. Bless the multi-universe and then curse the multi-universe.

Barry let out a rather large sigh. "Okay." He said with sadness. He was still angry about everything and even more, but he didn't want to stress out any more and he didn't want Kara to stress out any more either. "I'll come back in a few days. Promise." He said. With that, he took her hand gingerly, lifted it and kissed her knuckle.

With that said, Barry left her apartment. He didn't speed out in a flash, just walked out.

Kara sat there on the couch holding a pillow. She had no more tears, she's wasted them all over the weeks. She just sat there with a frown and a cracked heart.

* * *

 **Oh geeze, what's going to happen to Kerry now?**

 **Happy Independence Day to those who celebrate it! Eat lots of fried dough and cook out food! :)**


	30. A Reality Check

**A Reality Check**

Kara slept well surprisingly during the night, minus the few kicks she had received from Baby Allen. She woke up at her usual time and then made her way to work a bit slowly. She wasn't in the mood to work but she also had no excuse to get out today.

She checked her phone on the bus. Ten missed calls from Barry since ten minutes after she told him to leave. They all said the same thing. _I'm sorry. I will love you forever. I'm here to talk when your ready._ Was he ready to talk? He had been aggravated last night for most of the night and then upset after Kara said she needed to take a break from him. She had no intent on breaking up with him and she felt guilty if that's how he took it. She just needed to take some time for herself and figure out what she wanted for herself. Then once she figured it out, she'd connect to Barry and speak it out. Only then after they spoke, they would determine two things.

What sort of relationship did they have?

What was their future with their baby in their lives?

* * *

Cat was in meetings, again, for most of the morning. Kara sat down at her desk, but didn't focus much on her work. She looked through some pictures she in an album in one of her desk drawers. As much as she loved the digital pictures online, she loved having the actual photo in an album too. Many were of her growing up since she arrived on Earth. She remembered the day that a camera was shown to her; she had thought it was a laser that killed the target and nearly destroyed the Danvers camera until Alex snagged it and told Kara it was not a death machine. Then jokingly added, "Until thirty years from now when we look at the pictures and hate ourselves."

There were plenty of family pictures with the Danvers, but she wished there were some of her birth mother and father. She had their faces and voices installed in her memory (Kara didn't count the virtual of her mother back in the D.E.O) forever. She had some of her few friends growing up, including horrible prom pictures and some of Kara sleeping with drool emerging from her mouth. She's always been convinced she was cursed with drooling in her sleep. The later pictures were from her college days as a communications major at a local community college. Then some from her adult life. She found the ones of her and Barry and admired them. Each picture taken she had the memory of the day. From meeting Barry's friends and family, to the duo having their first actual date (the first one had been canceled due to super hero business). A lot were selfies taken and a lot were taken by others. Some of those taken by the others, Kara and Barry were aware and the rest were the love birds being unaware, just looking at one another deeply in love and happiness.

Those were Barry's favorites, the unaware ones. Kara's were the ones where she was awared.

"Hey," James walked over. "What's new, Kara? How was that double date last night?"

"Bad." She muttered. Before James could ask anything, Kara continued. "It ended with Barry and I getting into an argument and I told him that I needed space." Kara then shot a glare at James. "And don't you _dare_ tell you-know-who about this. He's going to assume that Barry did something to hurt my feelings and he'll go all monster on him."

"Wow, monster?" James smirked.

"You know what I mean. Same goes to Lois."

"Fine, but if he finds out about this and harasses me about saying a word about his family member getting hurt, I'm throwing the blame on you."

"Just as long as you punctuate that it was _me_ who broke things off. My decision. If anything, Barry keeps trying to talk to me about it."

"What did you both fight about specifically?" James took an empty chair and sat next to her."

The blonde rubbed her temple, knowing how she had to start. "Well, I sort of...cheated on Barry."

"Cheated?"

"Yeah...with Adam."

"Your ex?"

"Yes. A week ago. In the office here."

"Working late?"

"Yes."

"And what happened during that?"

"Adam and I made out in his moms office for a while. And there was, uh, some touching." She blushed a bit. "Chest touching."

"Chest touching?"

"Yeah... I let him touch me..." She said. James kind of made a cringe worthy face. "I know! I know! It's horrible I let that happen."

"Well who kissed who?"

"Me. I kissed him!"

"Because why?"

"I was so stressed!" Kara shouted. "Like, Barry and I hadn't spend much time together because we're both busy with work and stuff and, like, I just felt ignored I guess. So the attention that Adam was giving me I really, really liked it."

"Your ex made you feel better about not spending time with your boyfriend?" James asked, getting to the point.

"Gosh, you're making this sound a lot more worse than it actually is or needs to be." The blonde sighed. "We're just on different wave lengths lately and I don't know where we're going with this relationship."

"Do you wanna break up with him?" James questioned. Kara shrugged. "That's not a real answer."

"I don't want too. I feel in my heart we're meant to be together. But my gut is telling me that we're probably just better off as friends."

"Okay, say that your gut is right. What's going to happen with a little Meta Alien running or flying around?"

"Ha, you've got that right." Kara smiled. Then frowned. "I don't know. That's another thing we haven't spoken about. His Earth needs Flash, this Earth needs Supergirl. I don't know how we're going to raise a child together if we're not even together in the same universe."

"You're going to have this kid almost any day now." James reminded her as he knew it was near the beginning of July. "You should probably figure it out before the kid is born."

"Damn it. I know." Kara sighed. "I just don't know anything, anymore."

James gazed at Kara for a few moments. He then took her hand and firmly gripped it in a friendly way. "We've got your back." He said.

Kara bashfully smiled. "Thanks. I guess I needed that reality check."

* * *

 **I think Kara needed that kind of talk.**

 **Next up; A super fight.**


	31. A Super Fight

Later during the day Kara was out on a coffee and lunch run for Cat. Whilst waiting in the line she received a message on her phone. Without even checking who had messaged her, Kara placed her phone in her back pocket. Halfway into the line and the news had come on.

 _"Trouble here over at_ _Lord Technologies_ _with the fire and ice woman breaking various of the technologies in the labs."_

Kara smiled. Finally. She got out of the line and hurried as fast as she could to the ally next to the lunch place. Quickly she changed into her super suite, glasses off and bun down. It didn't occur to her now that she couldn't freaking fly. Or run fast. _I hate Alex and J'onn so much right now._ Kara pulled her phone out and saw the message from Barry. She didn't read it, she used it to reply.

 _There's a fight here. I hope that Flash guy comes and helps Supergirl._

No more than ten seconds later there was a scarlet blur emerging from some electrical looking portal. The scarlet blur stopped in front of Kara, a smile on their face. "You called, Supergirl?"

"I need you to get me to Lord Technologies. I can't run or fly there and it's important." Kara told Barry. Barry looked a bit doubtful. "What?" The blonde caped hero asked.

"Is that safe?" He asked, taking his mask off and facing the girl who faced the streets. "For you and little Zor Allen?"

"I will be. I promise." She gave a hopeful smile. "Just please get me there. I swear if anything happens, I still shoot lasers and super breathe."

Barry was still unsure about this fight ordeal between two powerful villains and a semi powerless hero, particularly if the latter was in a weak (pregnant, in this case), but this was Kara. Supergirl Kara. He felt his gut telling him to trust her. He smiled as he put his mask back on and held Kara in his arms. "Flash and Supergirl fighting a duo of villains. Part II."

* * *

Over at the rooftop of Lord Technologies, Valcana and Frezna were demolishing the last bit of technology in the building. They were about to take off for their second location, when a scarlet and blue blur passed them. They turned their heads to find Supergirl and a strange one they never had seen before.

"Aw, little Miss cape's got a boyfriend!" Frezna laughed. "Two on two, sounds like a fair battle."

"We don't have to fight!" Kara shouted at them. "Let me just speak for five minutes!"

"Just go home and bore your child, Supergirl." Valcana said. "Who's your friend?"

"Flash." Barry answered.

Frezna held up a snowball she made in her palm and shot it at Barry, who dodge it and retured to his spot in a micro second. "Speedy." Frezna said. "That's a new one."

"Listen to Supergirl. She can help you." Barry told the duo. Honestly, he did not know what Kara was going to say, but he still trusted her.

Valcana and Frezna stared at one another as if they were speaking wordlessly about a plan. They nodded and turned back to the dynamic duo. Frezna held up her arms and fired out a horizontal blizzard directly in their paths.

Kara stepped in front of Barry and super breathed the blizzard back to Frezna and Valcana. The wind and blizzard battled in the middle, one over powering the other for a few seconds before the other became stronger and pushed back. The girls held this middle battle for minutes before Frezna gave up and ended the blizzard. She took several steps back, nodded at Valcana, and then began to glow an illuminating silvery glow around her.

Kara and Barry looked at one another, unsure about what this next attack was going to be. Kara shot out lasers, but Valcana stepps in front of Frezna and bounced back the laser rays. Barry ran away to about thirty miles.

"Where'd your friend go?" Valcana smirked whilst Frezna continued to glow.

Kara smirked. She knew this attack all too well.

In seconds, Barry was running up the spiral staircase and ran directly towards Valcana with one knuckle out in front of him. Valcana, smirking, grabbed his hand with hers and tossed him out the window.

"Flash!" Kara shouted.

Valcana turned back to Kara and in a brief second, ran rapidly to the girl and punched her. Kara punched back, both women fighting with arms and hands. "Just! Listen!" Kara shouted.

"Stupid Kryptonian!" Valcana screamed. "You and your cousin—"

Kara punched Valcana in the nose, creating a nose bleed. "I said for you to listen to me! It's important!"

Barry had ran back up and punched Valcana from her side.

Valcana sat up and turned to Frezna, who's glow was at it's brightest. "Now!"

Frezna held up her arms and fired out snow, ice, high winds in a twister that flew at high speed, hitting Barry and Kara before they could even react.

Freezing both heroes.

* * *

 **OH dear!**

 **Next up; A Super Fight conclusion.**


	32. A Super Fight: Conclusion

**Oh my Kryptonian heart! This story is so close to 300 reviews! Thank you so much, to each and every one of you Flashy Supermen and Supergirls! :)**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

By the time the D.E.O had reached Kara and Barry, Barry had already finished melting off the ice by vibrating quickly enough for the temperature to rise and melt. "Flash, you okay?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine." He said, then turned to frozen Kara. "Supergirl!" He yelled. Barry placed his arms around the block of ice and once again heated up his speed to melt the ice. Within a few seconds, the top half of the ice had melted off. Kara took a gasp of breathe.

"Geeze that's freaking cold!" Kara shouted.

Barry smiled at her. "Don't go Jack Dawson on me yet."

Kara smiled back. "Not a chance Rose Dimwit." She laughed. Kara could never pronounced Rose's actually last name.

"Supergirl, are you okay?" Alex asked.

Kara nodded as Barry melted off the rest of the ice with high speeds. "I'm fine, he's fine. I feelt it." Kara said, pointing to her torso. "Where are Frezna and Valcana?"

"We've got sight on them." J'onn said in his Martian form. "They're out near Los Angeles."

"We think they were near South east of Los Angeles." Doyle added in, looking at a small computer track machine. "There's a red and blue dot zipping around."

"That far in how many minutes?" Barry asked, turning to Alex.

"Ten minutes at the least." Alex told them. "We don't know what they're doing yet."

"Ya know, if you didn't take flying away..." Kara said in a singsong voice, her eyes going to the top of her head. Alex rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Tell me again how in the world that's possible with a yellow sunlight?" Barry asked.

"Would you rather have an evil Supergirl with powers or a powerless evil Supergirl?" Alex stated.

"Good point, I guess." Barry responded. He turned to Kara and asked, "You okay to fight?"

"Yeah." Kara said. Barry picked her up and within seconds was off in the direction of California.

* * *

"You sure you know what to say?" Barry asked as they blue and red blur swept through the city and desert.

"I know." Kara responded. "Go to the top of the Hollywood sign."

* * *

In less that three minutes, the duo were on top of the second L of the Hollywood sign. Kara spun around using her x-ray vision to try and get a sight on either of the villains. She spotted Frezna about six hundred miles away north west. "That way!" She shouted.

Barry picked up Kara again and ran in the direction she had called out.

* * *

When the duo arrived, they had noticed that Valcana was standing there while Frezna used ice to cool down a forest fire that had just started moments again. "What? They're stopping the fire?" Barry asked.

Valcana turned and spotted the heroes. "Oh look, it's the Krypton girl and Speedy."

"Valcana, Frezna, you don't have to do this." Kara said.

"Stopping the fire?" Frezna asked, still shooting ice out of her palms.

"Well...no, breaking down a city." The blonde said. "Just listen to me!"

"Shut up!" Valcana shouted and threw a fireball at Kara's head rapidly.

Kara dodged it quickly and leaned back up. "Just freaking listen to me!"

"Shut up again!" Frezna shouted this time and turned away from the fire, throwing icicles from her fingers now.

Barry ran up and began punching the wintery girl. Frezna began to tackle back with karate moves, hitting Barry and kicking him several times. Barry managed to get hold of her wrist and spun, picking her up, and slamming her into a tree.

Valcana was just about to attack Barry when she felt lasers hit the back of her head. It tickled. "Really? Heat tickles me." She turned to Kara. "Don't make me fight you, Mommy. You shouldn't fight in this condition."

"Then let's talk!" Kara shouted.

"Shut up!" Valcana shouted.

Kara grunted and ran forward, ready to punch Valcana. Valcana punched Kara in the face, her hand hurting a little from the girl of steel. Kara punched the woman as best as she could with the little strength she had in her. She knew that Valcana was stronger than her, now more than ever, but it was either get her to listen to fight and get her to listen.

Kara and Valcana wrestled on the ground, Kara throwing punches when she could and Valcana, with her knuckles on fire, throwing punches back.

Barry was wrestling Frezna on the ground. Every punched she had given him, his skin froze for a microsecond before melting off from fighting. Frezna was under him for a few seconds before kicking him with her knee between his legs, hard and fast, causing Barry to react for a second. That second made Barry weak and Frezna able to turn them over. Her hands freezing up she placed her hands on his neck tightly, slowly choking him and freezing his neck in the processes. Barry gripped his hands on hers, but her hands were much stronger than his. His gasping for air made her laugh.

"Someone has a sore throat."

Valcana and Kara were still fighting, Valcana bashing Kara's head against a tree as Kara held her hands on the woman's hands and tried to prawn them off of her. "Stupid Kryptonian," Valcana whispered.

Kara was gasping. "Baby." She said. Valcana obviously has to see Kara's body, right?

"I'm not gonna kill you, stupid. Just making sure you don't interfere with Frezna and I's plans." Valcana said and bashed Kara's head again. "If only you knew what was in our minds, Kryptonian."

"I-I-I" Kara kept gasping. Kara thought quickly and in seconds figure it out. "Quit."

"What's that?" Valcana said, stopping the bashing.

"Give...up." Kara choked. Valcana smirked and gently released her, letting Kara gasp long and fresh oxygen. "Okay...okay..." Kara said, holding her hands up. "I give up!"

Barry heard this and turned to her. Still gasping for air, he managed to yell at her. "Huh!?" Frezna turned back and saw Valcana with hands on her hips and looking at Supergirl.

"I'll stop, I'll stop." Kara said. "Let go of Flash!"

"Frezna!" Valcana shouted and turned her head. "Release him."

Frezna released the scarlet speedster, who took a large breathe of air. Barry recharged in an instant then stood and was next to Kara.

"What?" Barry asked, confused. "Give up?"

"Yeah." Kara said. "We're done, we'll stop."

Valcana smirked at the heroes. "Good Kyprtonian," She said as if she were speaking to a puppy. "Now don't interfere with our plans."

"Fine." Kara said with hands on her hips. "We'll stop."

"Good." Valcana said. She turned back to Frezna and walked to her. "Come on, let's get moving." Frezna nodded and followed her.

 _"Kara, what the hell?"_ Barry whispered. Kara winked.

Frezna, by an awesome coincidence, turned to Kara and looked at her directly. "Your cousin and you should of never left Krypton."

Kara smiled. Perfect words for perfect timing. "It was not our choice to leave."

* * *

The villains stopped in their tracks and turned back to them. They both had a perplexed expression on their face. "What?" Valcana broke the ice.

Kara repeated herself. "It was not my cousin's choice or my own choice to leave Krypton."

Frezna looked between Valcana and Kara. "What do you mean you had no choice?"

Kara took a deep breathe and walked to them. "I know what you two are doing. At least, I have an idea of maybe what you are doing. You are doing it in a weird way, at least at the lab back in the city it made sense. And now here it makes perfect sense."

"You don't _know_ what our plan is." Valcana stated.

"No, but I..." Kara thought about her next word choice. "I guess it's a motherly love gut feeling."

"What?" Valcana asked.

"You are killing the Earth and fixing the Earth," Kara said as Barry stood next to her, curious himself as to what Kara had to say. "You are fixing mother nature."

The fire and ice duo stood back in shock. She figured it out? But how?

Kara continued. "Somehow, in someway, Earth is unbalanced with nature, and you two are fixing it as best as you can, am I correct?"

Valcana nodded slowly. "Ever since I arrived to Earth in nineteen fifty one, I've slowly seen this planet die off. Humans are destroying the Earth. Wasting electricity, polluting the air, putting oils in the oceans. It's revolting." She made a face. "My own planet, though might still be alive today, is a wasteland of horrors. Oils everywhere on my planet in the Galaxy of Vernox,"

"Galaxy of Vernox?" Barry asked.

"Billions and Billions of light years away from here. Further than Krypton too." Valcana added. "I left the to learn how to save it. I had heard of this planet and heard stories of how clean it was." She shook her head. "How wrong they were. I arrived and saw what was happening. It was not as horrible as my planet, but I saw the beginnings of it. I sent a message in my spaceship back to my planet, telling my friends and family that I wanted to prevent this planet from becoming what we had done to our planet. I still, to this day, am keeping my promise as best as I can."

"You stupid Earthlings are fucking killing it though. To this day." Frezna added in. "Nobody uses safe tools, not everyone recycles. You are murdering your own planet!"

"So by burning down buildings, you are fixing this?" Barry asked them.

"Those buildings were not environmental friendly." Frezna explained. "We can't knock down all the buildings. We don't want to frighten everyone and cause worry in seconds. We have to take slow on this plan."

Kara stepped forward again. "The core of the Earth is unstable, for years. Earth's power has been harnessed by greedy humans. The land, the ocean and the air and ozone layer are changing because of the abused power." She said.

Valanca smiled at her slowly. "You speak like you understand."

Kara's mind went back to her Aunt Astra's voice.

 _"Our core is unstable. It has been for a long time because of how we've harnessed it for power. We became greedy. And now the oceans have changed, and the weather. I'm trying to get people to stop and see what they're doing, and in doing so, I've had to do some difficult things. I would do anything to save us. To save you, Kara."_  
"Krypton had experienced it." She said. "Krypton was destroyed years ago."

"Destroyed?" The red hair villain asked, she was shocked.

"It all happened before I was even thirteen. Kryptonians harnessed Kryptons core power with abuse. My mother and father and others knew of this and they didn't change too much. My aunt tried to save the planet, but she had to do illegal things to do so. She was sent to Fort Roz as punishment. Because she was unable to show everyone what was happening to Krypton, the planet was dying off." Kara explained. "My parents and my cousins parents sent us to Earth, our parents saved us from dying with everyone. We're the only ones left."

Frezna and Valcana looked at her with smiles. They were both happy to hear that Supergirl understood their reasons of their attacks for something they loved.

Barry smiled at her in awe. Kara was brilliant and empathic to the villains. He liked the rare times when heroes and villains had similar feelings towards a theme, even if they were tackling it in different directions.

"So, you get what we're doing, pretty much." Frezna said. "Trying to save the planet and restore it to be healthy. Whatever is frozen has to be heated and things heated, like the glaciers, are becoming cold again."

"I do. I understand that." Kara said. "Look, I know how much you love this planet as much as your own." She looked between the two of them.

Valcana rolled her eyes. "Winter is from here." Frezna nodded.

"I can't promise you that things will change in a week. Or even the rest of the year. But maybe in five years, we will have a hundred more woods and forests for animals. The oceans can be a lot cleaner and the ice caps will be frozen once more. Maybe ten years from now, Earth will be at least half healthy again."

"Maybe fifty years from now, Earth will be natural as it was when it was first created." Barry added. "Earth is slowly taking on being eco-friendly."

"Not everyone is recycling or using energy saving tools." Frezna told them.

Kara had a second idea. "Valcana, when you left your planet, do you remember what it looked like?"

"Of course. It's a nightmare." She said. "I was sixteen when I came to Earth."

"Is there any way you can show us how damaged the planet was as the core was abused?" Kara smiled. Barry couldn't read minds, but he knew where Kara was going with this.

"Yes?" Valanca sounded unsure. "What do you have in mind?"

Kara smiled and pulled her phone out, calling a specific number. After a couple of rings there was an answer. "James? Its me. Ask Cat to have an interview on Friday. Tell her Supergirl will be there with two other heroes."

Barry laughed. Yep, he knew where she was going on this.

The other two looked at Supergirl in confusion. "What's going on?" Frezna asked.

"Your going to have an interview with The Queen of Social Media. Get your story out, Valcana, and I can tell you that the story will be heard and taken seriously."

Valanca eyeballed Supergirl. "You promise?"

Kara smiled. "If I'm lying, may Rao stab me with Kryptonite." She said and held her hand out to shake.

Frezna and Valcana looked at her hand. Frezna grinned and placed her hand on top of Supergirl's hand. "Okay."

Barry placed his hand on top of Frezna's. "Okay."

The trio looked at Valcana. She still looked unsure about all of this and still had doubt in her that it will be taken seriously. But looking at the blonde who had lost everything on her planet, her childhood and family and friends, she had a feeling in her that this girl knew what she was talking about. Valcana placed her hand on top of Barry's hand. "Okay." She smiled.

Kara smiled back. "Okay."

"Thank you." Valcana said. Frezna nodded.

After that, the four heroes hugged one another together.

Happy this battle was done and over with for good.

* * *

 **Whoa! Long chapter! It was about six and a half to almost seven pages long to write.**

 **What did you all think of Valcana and Frezna and their reason for setting things on fire and freezing things? I know it was probably not written better as it could of been, but one of my favorite episodes (OK! I love them all the same!) was the one with the scene between Astra and young Kara and the conversation they had.**

 **That was defiantly related to wanting Earth to reduce, reuse and recycle ;)**

 **Up next; Barry and Kara in her apartment.**


	33. Talks and Stuff

_"I do firmly believe that these two women had taught us a lesson about how we keep our Earth healthy and how if we continue to not care for it properly, it will become a disastrous wasteland of garbage and filth. Their tactics were a bit extreme, but their love for Earth is powerful. As Valcana expressed it; she and Frezna are the mother's of Earth who speak for mother Earth and care for Earth as their own child. Leading the most cliché and asked question known to the world; What mother, or parent nonetheless, would sit back and let their child be abused by others?"_

The picture changed back to the regular news station anchors. _"That was Cat Grant with her interview and report on Valcana and Frezna, two villains with heroic hearts of gold."_

* * *

Back in CatCo Media's, everyone in the office clapped at the television after watching the interview that Cat given with the two former villains. Kara, sitting on her chair with her feet rested on an empty box to keep them from swelling, saw an IM message from her computer.

 _ **Can you stop saving the world please? It's making me look bad, Kara!**_

Kara smiled at the message and quickly typed back. _I would, but the world has had enough men saving them. How about in a few weeks I take time off. Deal? ;)_

 _ **Shut up, mom!**_

"Kira?"

Kara looked up at Cat. "Yes, Ms. Grant?" She asked as she was about to stand up.

"No, keep sitting." Cat said. "Your ankles will swell up more than a balloon blowing up," She gave a tiny smile. The past week, Cat had let Kara take more easy as days went by. Knowing that her assistants due was was fairly soon, she did not want to stress her in any way. "Call that pizza place you all usually order from and get pizza from everyone, but a salad for me with a side of fries."

Kara nodded at her boss with a "Yes" and turned back to say goodbye to her cousin. She saw in a mirror reflection James walking up behind her with his camera bag. Kara spun around and grinned seeing her friend. He was out this entire week for a photography convention and had just returned back from the airport, ready to see his friends and Lucy later after work. "Hi!" She said.

"Hey," He greeted back.

Winn turned at the sound of James' voice and jumped up to hug the guy. "Your back!"

"Hey Winn," He said, hugging his friend. He saw from the corner of his eyes Kara slowly standing up and his eyes shot open wider. "Jessica Simpson?" He looked at Kara.

Yes, Kara's torso had grown rapidly with the past week. She was just about as big as the well known famous blonde was when she carried her first child. "Now I get why everyone thought she was having triplets. Someone asked me yesterday if I was having a mix or all of one gender." She laughed and hugged him.

"Where's Barry?" He asked.

"He's coming over later."

"Cool. And having powers back?" He asked. Kara rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Oh yeah," Winn began. "UH, so she has her strength and speed back, but not flying. The ray machine tool was glitched and hasn't given her back flying. They're working on it now, still, and will give it back soon."

"Oh."

"Yeah and I forced J'onn and Alex to promise that if I ever became pregnant again, ten years from now," She laughed, "To not use that thing me. What if next time I get nothing back?"

"True."

* * *

Some hours later Kara sat in her apartment with some boxes packed up with a few things. Eliza had said Kara could come live with her until she found another place to live with Barry and baby. Although Eliza also joked that as much as she loved her single space, she wouldn't mind if a baby lived there with her forever. Kara laughed at her comment. As of now they were going to wait until mid-August to move into the house.

A blur of red came and seconds later Barry, dressed in his regular plaid shirt and jeans, stood next to Kara with a bunches of white and pink peonies, tied together in plastic with a violet ribbon. Barry kissed his pajama clad girlfriend's cheek. "Happy anniversary."

Kara felt her face turn red as she smiled and took the flowers. "Thank you," She smiled sweetly. "I left yours on the bed."

Barry smiled. He ran and returned in a flash with the envelope in his hands. "Cute." He said, looking at the card design; a robin and a blue jay sitting on a branch together. He opened it and read the sweet little message inside. "Thanks for knocking me up."

"I did not write that!"

"Kidding," Barry laughed. "Thank you," He kissed her forehead. "What you eating?"

"Spaghetti with maple syrup, Parmesan cheese and fries." She replied. She saw the look he made. "Kidding, it was just spaghetti."

"Alien."

* * *

The duo sat on Kara's couch eating popcorn and watching a movie Barry picked out for them to enjoy. By the end of the move, around midnight, the girl of steel and scarlet speedster were making out and not paying attention to the credits. They were deepening their kissing when Kara felt a small, minor sharp pain and shifted. "Stupid hicks." She muttered.

"Braxton hicks?" Barry asked, sitting up from their laying down position.

"Yeah. I had some last night for a few hours, about fifteen seconds each. Some today too at work. I swear every time I jumped in the sharp pain, Winn would jump and knock his chair over." She laughed. "I asked my mom...hologram mom...if these were normal for us. They are."

"That's good. I guess. What do we have, three week?"

"Yeah," Kara sat up from the couch and was back in a sitting potion. "Actually, kind of gives us time to talk about something."

"What?"

"Us. I guess him too," She said with a hand on her torso. "Our lives together."

"Her."

"I still think it's a boy."

"It's a girl."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Okay. Barry?" She looked at him. "I'm sorry if I made you think we broke up."

"No, I didn't think that." He told her. She shot him a look. "Okay, probably a little bit. After you told me to go I just stood outside your door for a few more hours before crossing back home. I didn't sleep at all that night. Just too much on my head." He sighed. "So, we're still together together?"

With a faint smile, the blonde girl nodded. "I feel it in my heart that we're just meant to be together. I just don't know how, now, it's going to all work out together with us and this little meta alien."

The duo sat in needed silence as they thought together. Barry examined all the boxes around the apartment. He knew that Kara decided to move back into her Earth home with her adoptive mother until she found a new place to reside. He was helping her with a couple of these and speeding them to Eliza's house every couple of days. He really liked the house and where it was located; sort of isolated (perfect for raising two children with extraordinary powers).

"The sunsets are pretty nice in her backyard. The Danver's backyard." He said.

"Yeah. I liked them just like sunrises." She told him. "I went there a few weeks ago, after I said we needed a break, and I slept well but woke up early to get to work and watched the sunrise."

"Yeah. Kind of weird it rose ten minutes later than usual." Barry added. Kara shot him confused look. "Yeah, I was there."

"At the house?" He nodded. "I can usually sense when you're nearby."

"Not all the time," He gave her a playful smile. "I sat outside the window and listen to the two of you talk. Just to maybe get an idea on why you were upset."

"Why didn't you ask me at the time of!?"

"Because...I don't know," He shrugged. "It was just after our fight and...just all these emotions were hitting us and the stress was high again..." He said as his temper rose. "How did we end up there?"

"What? The fight?" Kara asked.

"Yes. No." Barry said, trying to figure out his own emotions. He was pissed that Kara kissed her ex of course but at the same time Barry completely _couldn't_ blame her either. He was always so busy on his Earth to come over to be with her, or long enough for those few times that she crossed over to his Earth. But he knew that was just a small part. If Kara and him were going to be together, especially as parents, he had to tell her what some of his other emotions were too at that moment.

He took a breathe and said. "After I walked into the office I heard all the words and emotions you had and expressed them to Adam. I just stood there in the shadows listening and every worry and stress you had about me, it killed me. It's like I knew I was an ass but hearing you say all that, basically you calling me an ass, hurt more than my own opinion of myself." He sighed. "Then seeing him, Adam, comfort you in Cat's office was both nice and stressful. Nice that he was there to help you break tension and not force early labor, but it hurt too because I just stood there like an idiot and did nothing because I was still taking in what I just heard."

Kara sighed. She knew what was coming next so before Barry said a word, she continued. "I promise," She took hold of his hand. "That kiss meant nothing to me. Nothing at all. I just felt alone and weirdly craved some sort of attention."

"And that's why I'm a complete ass about it all. I didn't mean or plan on making you that way. Life just got a little bit in the way. And then what sucked most was that after that kiss, when I ran out of there, I had, like, all these thoughts in my head."

"Like what?" She asked.

"What if Kara breaks up with me? What if Kara never wants to see me again? I've never felt this way before about anyone else and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose Kara and I don't want to lose our family." He repeated. "And the last though I had I didn't want to think of, but after that night out with us, Adam and Kally, it came back and haunted me."

"What thought was that?"

Again, Barry sighed. "What if Kara thinks I'm not a good enough dad for our kid?"

Those words stabbed harder than a knife made out of kryptonite stabbing her directly in the heart. "Barry," She said softly.

"And then during our argument, when you mentioned about baby growing up and if your unable to get them in any case—"

"I didn't meant that either. I was just so angry and upset. I know that we'll always have backup." She then smiled. "And I think you'll make an awesome dad."

Barry shrugged at the idea.

"No, I'm serious." Kara stated. "Barry, when we first started becoming friends after Livewire and Banshee, like better friends, and we talked about our pasts, you said that while your dad was in jail, Joe stepped in to raise you like a man. You said that Joe didn't have to do that, but he did because he knew you not only needed a father figure to look up too, but because he loved you like you were his own blood. And then you dad himself is awesome."

"You think?"

"After your dad went to jail, he kept telling you that it was okay to change your last name so that you were not associated with him in the future. It takes a real dad to know that saying something like that to your child, to keep them safe in the future, is the best thing ever. I know that because in a same but different way, when I was little, the government tried to take me away. But Jeremiah stepped in and went with them in exchange for me staying with Eliza and Alex. He didn't have too, but he knew I would be much more safe in my future with them than with government people probably poking me with tubes and needles." She smiled and took hold of his hand a bit firmer. "You remind me of Jeremiah and my own dad, who put me in that ship to save me from dying even though he knew it was the hardest thing to do but knew it was keeping me alive."

He listened closely to her words. Of course he knew Joe was the best father figure he had and that his own Dad was great too, but he still doubted himself a bit at times. "I'm still a bit worried about this dad stuff."

"No kidding. I've got a similar thing going," Kara told him. "I'm carrying this kid for a total of nine months. I was suppose to keep this baby protected from harm. Even if my alien DNA helped keep baby protective, I still managed to screw up."

"You're going to be a great mom." He said with an encouraging smile. "And what do you mean 'I was suppose to keep this baby protected from harm.'? Baby is still inside you."

"I told myself that I would be fine being pregnant and carrying out super hero duties and look what happened," She sighed. "I bled a lot at one point so I could of killed baby. I had my powers strip from me so prevent me from fighting and I have two of the three back, but what if I don't get the third power back? What if it's gone forever?" Her voice choked up a bit.

"Then this one time I was fighting Valcana and Frezna, I was nearly killed with kryptonite. It only stopped at the very last second because Valcana told Frezna to stop and then the two of them went away." The memory played in her head, seeing how close that deadly green glow was to her body. "I nearly had us killed. I'm not even a mom yet and I'm not a good mother." She broke down crying.

It's been two or three weeks, but she was damn right use to sobbing nowadays.

Barry instantly pulled her into a comforting, loving hug and rubbed her back as she cried into his chest. He let her sob for several moments before leaning in and kissing the top of her head. "Kara, your a wonderful mom already."

"I've messed up." She said in a low voice. "I've messed up on so many things during his pregnancy."

"Hey, I've messed up too." Barry told her. "I never talked to you because I worried about being a dad and didn't want you to think 'Damn, Barry _is_ going to be a horrible dad!' and instead of talking to you about that office kiss, I stormed off and held it in and blew up at dinner."

"Yeah, but your not the one carrying the baby and trying to do everything right to make sure baby is healthy and strong." She said. "I have no idea how my mom or Kal's mom or Eliza or Cat or your mom or almost any mother does it...Oh, geeze."

"What?"

"I asked Cat that question once and she had a real answer," Kara said. "Something about being good in one thing first and then apply it to the other when the time is right. Don't do it all at once."

"Cat's smart."

"A genius."

"So is mommy here." Barry laughed. "That's why I want a girl." Kara look at him with her head titled and a smile. Barry smiled at her. "I'm serious, that why I want a girl. I want a girl to be smart and strong like her mommy. Plus, I'm very sure that's a little girl inside you."

"A baby boy could be smart too."

"Yeah but if he's anything like me, he'll be stressed easily."

"Oh and I'm not?"

"Ha, true."

Kara smiled back at him. "You are a great daddy, Daddy."

Barry smiled back at her, placing a piece of lose hair behind her ear. "Your a great mommy, Mommy." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "We're good now?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded against his face. "Just one more thing."

"What?"

"Adam and you kissing. Was it just kissing?" He looked at her. "I promise I won't get mad unless you guys—"

"I let him touch my chest. That's it, I promise." Kara told him. "Nothing further."

"Okay." Barry said with a tiny smile and a look in his eyes. Kara looked at him questionably. "Want to try and induce early labor?"

"Ha! No thanks. Maybe tomorrow night." She laughed.

"Fine." Barry said, turning the television off with the remote.

* * *

Barry had Kara on the bed and covers pulled up a second later. He ripped off his jeans, jacket and socks and laid down next to her. Barry pulled Kara in as close as he could, Kara rested her head on his shoulder when she was close enough. Kara pecked his cheek softly. "Goodnight Barry."

"Goodnight Kara."

* * *

 **A much needed chapter for our Kerry lovers.**


	34. A Kerry Day

Kara woke up at her usual time the following morning, pleased that it was Sunday. Sundays were her day off from work. She turned her neck and found Barry still sound asleep next to her. She studied him.

His face was facing her, but his body laid straight facing upwards with his right arm crossed over his stomach. His breathing was soft and kept a specific rhythm as he slept. He looked a lot younger when he slept, as innocent and serene of a newborn child sleeping.

She smiled and thought back to yesterday.

* * *

Kara slept in a bit longer than her regular sleeping cycle. She woke up an hour later than her usual time. She had remember Barry sleeping next to her and turned around to find that her boyfriend was _not_ next to her. She sat up in the bed and stretched then rested one hand on the side of the bed while the other rested on her abdomen. "I wonder where daddy is," She said to her unborn child. Speaking louder, she called his name. "Barry?"

Nearly a split second later Barry was back in the room with a bed tray. "Good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?"

"Bad news is that your milk when sour." He said.

"Good news?"

"I'm free all day today and tomorrow." He smiled and sat next to her, packing the tray between the two of them. Kara looked at him questionably. "I might of ran forward to Monday to see if anything happened today or tomorrow."

"You didn't go further than that, did you?" The blonde mother-to-be asked the father to be. He shook his head and held up a hand, saying that he promises on his mother's grave he did not go further than Monday at eleven thirty at night. "So nothing happened on your Earth that required super work?"

"Nothing much. Just a robbery, but the woman was caught in about ten minutes when she tipped off her location on Facebook." Barry chuckled. "And National City did not need Supergirl either. So I've got the entire day planned out, if your up to it Mama."

"I have work in...shit, an hour." Kara exclaimed. Before she could move, Barry took hold of her wrist and pointed to her phone. A second later, it pinged. Kara picked up and saw a text from her boss. _Family emergency with Carter. He's fine, but not needed today. Just cancel all meets for today._ "Future again?" She looked at Barry.

"And guess who hacked into your computer from their own and did the work?" He smiled.

"Winn?"

"What? No. Me." Barry exclaimed and made Kara laughed.

"You've learned so much from Cisco, haven't you?"

* * *

At some point later after the duo showered and got dressed (Barry kept extra clothes at Kara's apartment, and vise versa) into their usual like attires, Barry blindfolded Kara and sped her through the city rapidly. When they stopped and Kara's feet touched the ground, Barry took the blindfold off.

"An amusement park?" She asked, looking at Barry oddly. He nodded. "Barry, I can't go on the rides."

"No, but I checked it out earlier. The Ferris Wheel is fine and there's, like, loads of games to play." He said. "And this isn't the only thing I've planned."

"What else?" She asked.

"Not telling," He said and 'booped' her nose with his finger.

The heroes made their way over to the arcade and played a different couple of games for a while before teaming up and combining their ticket winnings for a couple of small prizes and using the rest of their tickets for candy.

The two of them bought lunch and soon after bought corn dogs and walked along the amusement park streets for a while.

* * *

Sometime later, Barry and Kara went back to National City and roamed around for endless hours. They talked about almost everything they could possibly imagine as they walked in and out of stores. Barry lost Kara for a moment in the medium size store but found her near the boys department holding up one of the little outfits. The outfit, for a baby between the ages of 1-3, consisted of a short sleeve red and white stripe shirt with a red baseball cap and overalls.

"What is that?" He asked as he came up behind her.

"It's a cute little outfit." Kara told him. "I know we have a lot of clothes already, but they're all gender neutral."

"Don't we have a few pinks and blues already?"

"Yeah, like, three for each. But this little guy needs boy clothes." She said. She held the outfit against her pregnant belly. "See? He looks handsome already."

"Yeah, it's nice." Barry said.

"Exactly." Kara said. She saw that Barry's arms were behind him. "What's behind you?"

"What? Did your x-ray vision die?" He laughed.

"I'll use it, I swear." She giggled. "Is it for the baby?"

"Yes."

"What did you pick out for him?"

"That's a weird thing to say, sort of." Barry said. When Kara asked why Barry smiled. "He'd look weird in a pink tutu." He held up the sparkly clothing article. Kara burst out laughing.

"He would look strange in that!" She said. "Let's just get both."

"Okay, so a girl in your outfit looks cool. What the hell are we going to use this for if your guess is right?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't plan on being pregnant for, like, another ten years. Maybe then?"

"Sounds good."

Kara leaned in and pecked his lips chastely, then leaned into his ear. "Whatever we get, they'll be the cutest little meta alien in the hundreds and hundreds of Earths there are."

* * *

"Kara, can you take the blindfold off yet?"

"Not yet. We're almost there." Kara said as they walked up a hill. In one hand was Barry's entwined with hers, the other held a basket with a blanket. "You said I could pick the location."

"I know but I'm just excited." He said.

"We're almost there." She said.

A couple of steps later they reached the top. Just as Kara laid out the blanket, she told Barry to take the blindfold off. Barry ripped the cloth off and saw their location. The two of them sat on a hill located by a beach. "The picnic here?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's far from the city so we can see the stars better." She explained. "I use to look and study them all night as a kid."

"On Krypton?" She nodded. "Cool."

The two of them sat on the blanket watching the sun set and the stars glow above. Kara was laying down with her head resting on Barry's pelvis and Barry leaning on his arms. Kara pointed out all the stars that she knew growing up, amazed that she was able to see them from this length. She also pointed in the direction of Krypton, based on what Alex and her discovered a few years back.

Dark clouds began to cover the stars and it seemed as if they were going to stay covered through the rest of the night. But the brightness of the moon fought through the dark clouds and made a misty atmosphere slowly grow around the love birds.

Neither of them noticed at first. Kara was too busy staring into Barry's eyes while her one hand rested on her abdomen and her free hand played with one of the lower buttons on his plaid shirt and poked at his white t-shirt underneath. Barry's one hand kept him leaning up as his free hand twirled a piece of Kara's blonde. She grinned at one point and lifted herself up as close as possible. Barry leaned down closer and connected into the kiss.

Their kiss lasted for a few seconds before Kara sat up quickly as possible and stared at him. The brown haired boyfriend gawked at his blonde girlfriend curiously. Kara winked, he got the message.

* * *

No more than three minutes later the couple were back in Kara's apartment, dropping the blanket and basket on the ground, and on the female hero's bed. After a few moments Kara had unbuttoned his plaid. Barry shook off the jacket while Kara took her glasses off and placed them next to her bedside. Barry crawled over the pregnant girl as she laid down.

Barry leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Are you okay?" Kara nodded against his face. "Alright," He chuckled before digging a kiss into her neck.

* * *

She loved being pregnant. She loved making love while pregnant. She loved being with the father. She loved him. She loved making love with him. She loved making love with the father of her child, the love of her life. But honest to Rao, she was so glad this pregnancy was almost over.

She leaned down and pecked her boyfriend's nose with a kiss. He stirred a bit before softly saying, "Hi Kara." He yawned.

"Hey. Sleep good?" She sat all the way up, bringing the covers up to cover her top half.

"A little bit. Weird dreams." He said. He sat up and propped his elbow against the pillow. "I had a dream you gave birth to Ursula."

"What the hell? Disney Ursula?"

"Yeah. Well, no, not that really. I had a dream you had an octopus baby."

"Better than the past few nightmares I had."

" 'Bout what?"

"You, specifically you Barry Allen, crossing to all the different Earths and spreading your sperm around." She laughed.

"Way to make me sound like a freaking man whore." Barry rolled his eyes as he said that. His eyes darted to the outline of Kara's torso and studied the giant bump. He reached over and gently placed his hand over the thin material and felt the bump. "You're really awesome at carrying this little one the whole nine months. I'm going to miss pregnant Kara."

"I'm not too much. I want him to stay in here forever to be safe," She said and placed her hand on a free spot next to Barry's hand. "Then again, I wanna meet him and see who he looks like."

"Your long pretty hair, your eyes, your nose, your ears, your mouth, your cheeks, your jawline, my last name." Barry laughed. "Maybe my hair color. She'll be as beautiful as her mother anyways."

She didn't fight back with the 'It's a boy' statement. She just looked down and smiled at the picture. Her hand, his hand, covering their child.

"Any ideas on what you wanna do?" Barry asked.

"Just sit in I guess." Kara smiled.

"Cool." Barry said. He rubbed his thumb over her torso. "Can't wait to meet you in a few weeks."


	35. Hick Ups?

**Goodness gracious, we're pretty much close to the very end! :)**

* * *

Neither Barry or Kara slept too much last night. Both were busy working in their own worlds as both themselves and their alter egos (although Kara was a bit glad that Supergirl was not needed so much) and around ten just as Kara laid in bed with a checklist in her hands Barry had crossed over and was next to her in a second. They had talked the previous day about the future of their lives. It was huge. Very, very huge.

Kara sat at work with her feet elevated and sending emails for Cat. Her Braxton hicks kept coming and going every while or so and she felt some sharp pain in her sides, but she didn't feel like she had to go home yet.

Alex called Kara crazy to give birth at home. _"Alex, what if baby starts to show powers a few second after their born? The doctors are going to be suspicious."_

It was much safer to have an at home birth in case baby showed powers soon after they were born. Barry thought it was weird too, but completely understood Kara's reason to have an at home birth. His job for the birth? Bring Kara's DEO doctor, some of the nurses and just any appliance they asked for from the building to the apartment and hold Kara's hand.

"Kira?" Cat called out as she passed Kara. "What time is that meeting for today? Four?"

"Three to six." Kara told her.

"I hope it ends early. I can not stand to be in a room any longer when it comes to Monica and Wilbur and their brainless and non creative ideas when it becomes time to announce the big lists." The older blonde muttered as she strutted into her office.

* * *

Kara took short little walks around the office every hour or so, usually heading up to the Supergirl base and just walking around the room. She was going to dread the next week and a half with this physical stuff. She had guessed that her powers would come in and help save her. Nope. They were just as useless as when she had lost her three powers during the whole Valcana and Frezna fights.

Kara stepped off the elevator and walked back to her desk. She made a turn and bump into someone who was jogging at a fast pace, causing her to drop her phone as well as the joggers phone. "Sorry!" They both said, now hearing and recognizing the other persons voice.

"Kara?"

"Adam?"

Yep. It was Adam again.

"Shi...are you okay?" He asked her in a slight panic, his eyes darted to her belly for a brief second before meeting back with Kara's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kara smiled.

"That's good," Adam said as he picked up both phones and handed back Kara's before placing his own back into his side jean pocket. "How's everything?"

"Good. You?"

"Good. So, uh, I know we didn't speak so much after...the dinner." Adam rubbed the back of his neck a bit anxiously. "Kally had fun. She only remembered a few things...like Barry's outburst. But, uh, other than that moment she had fun before blacking out on the car ride home."

"Yeah..." The blonde ex lingered.

"So, uh, how are you and Barry?"

"Oh, we're good!" Kara smiled happily. "We worked everything out and we're past it."

"Oh, uh, that's good." Adam replied with a hopeful grin. "So...due date's around the corner, am I right?"

"Yeah. Eleven more days." Kara said. "Kind of hoping that baby will just, you know, come out without hassle." She laughed.

"Or get out on time. Mom said both Carter and I were late born babies. With me she had to be induced into labor and with Carter, I think if she didn't go into labor the day she had him, she'd be force to induce him the next day. She hated the idea of a c-section." He smirked. "Honestly, it must be that warm inside to wanna stay inside for another two weeks." Then added a laugh.

"Adam, baby can hear you. Don't give him any ideas." Kara laughed. "Are you helping your mom with stuff?"

"Uh, yeah, just with a few things until eight tonight. File works in cabinets and such." He said.

 _"Has anyone seen Adam?"_

"Gotta go." He said. "Bye."

"Bye." Kara waved. Kara then returned to her desk and placed her phone back in it's regular spot next to her work phone.

* * *

Several hours later Kara took her fourteenth walk up to the Supergirl base. She was up there looking around the room as memories flowed back into her head. She turned to her belly and rubbed her large bump. "Wanna hear a story baby?" She asked sweetly.

"After Daddy and I met, I brought him back into this room so he could use the computer to look for his friends. It was in here that he learned that his friends were, technically, not around. Or anyone who could help him get home. Then he taught Winn, James and I about the multi-universe and how he crossed over. This is the same room where I asked Daddy to help me fight two villains and then we defeated them. Then I helped Daddy get home, and probably a month later we hung out and by the end of the next month, June, we were dating. Now here we are." She smiled.

"I can't promise you a perfect family, but Daddy and I are going to try and make this family as perfect as possible. We love you, baby."

* * *

Probably another hour later the office was half dead empty. Everyone had gone home for the night, minus the meeting being held a few hallways down. Kara stayed behind to finish a paper for Cat and would leave in an hour.

Kara felt a few sharp pains and winced in pain. Oh god...was she having contractions now? She waited and counted. The sharp pains occurred every ten minutes. Kara looked up how far apart contractions usually were and found her answer; five minutes.

"I should probably call Barry." Kara said. She went to pull out her phone for the first time in hours, but found a different phone. A black case phone. She pressed a button and found the screen shot; Kally's face drinking a latte. "Oh...I have Adam's phone." She looked at the time. Adam should still be here.

Kara stood up and walked in the direction she knew that Adam was working inside of. She made a quick stop to the bathroom first though. She felt a few more sharp pains that came a bit more quickly than before. "I should really call Barry as soon as I get my—UGH!" Kara felt a much more intense and sharper pain this time, lasting for a few seconds longer than the ones before.

She took a few deep breathes trying to relax. "Come on, come on," She said in a deep voice. The pain passed. "Good."

* * *

She took her time getting to the office. The door was wide opened and saw folders all over the place. "Adam?"

"Behind the desk." He called out. Kara looked over. "Under the table. Organizing papers I dropped."

Kara slowly, _slowly_ made her way there, praying there would be no more sharp pains. "Adam?"

Adam peeked up and saw it was Kara. "Oh, hey."

"I think you have my phone." She said.

"Huh?"

"I think you have my phone." Kara said as she handed back his own cellular device.

Adam reached into his pocket and found Kara's phone. "Ooops. Sorry." He said. He stood up and handed her phone back to her and took his back with the other. "Thank you."

"No...problem." She said a little cringe worthy. She felt a pain coming on. "Well...gotta go.."

Adam saw the pain on her mouth. He could tell she was trying to hold back a cringe or pain expression. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just tired." Kara said. Her hands trembled as she tried to unlock her phone to find Barry's name.

"You're sweating." Adam pointed out.

"I'm okay. Real—UGH!" Kara cried out and dropped her phone, gripping the edge of the desk. "Pain, pain, pain." She muttered as the pain increased.

"Kara?" Adam asked. He was a bit worried about her now. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm!" She nodded by force, but her face was different.

"Shit..." Adam's eyes bulged out. His first thought was to get Kara to sit down. He grabbed the office rolling chair and got behind Kara with it. "Kara, can you try to sit?"

It took a minute longer than she usually would but at least she was sitting. "Ouch...ouch..." She muttered. She felt hot tears leave her eyes. She tried to call Barry again, but as soon as she selected his name and before she could call him, another sharp pain came around and this time Kara cringed hard enough that her phone broke.

To Adam, form his view, he had no idea what the hell to do. Geeze! Kara just broke her phone. _Her phone!_ She had to be in labor...right? He only had one idea in mind...

* * *

Cat's meeting was, thankfully, over ten minutes earlier that planned. She had gathered her things and left the room and walked towards the direction of her office. She saw her assistants area still light up, but the person not there. Before a thought could pass, she heard running behind her.

"Mom!"

Cat turned to the call of her name and saw Adam running. He looked pale and excessively distressed. "Adam, what's wrong?" Cat's motherly insect rose up.

"Mom...Kara...office...scream...phone!" He singled out each word of what he wanted to say. He couldn't think straight.

"Adam, speak English." Cat said. Adam took hold of his mother's hand and dragged her in the direction he just came from. "Adam!" Cat hissed.

* * *

The twosome arrived back into the office and saw Kara hunched over. "Kira?" Cat spoke her name aloud.

"Hmmm!" Kara grunted. She was sobbing a teeny bit in pain.

Cat now understood what Adam was trying to tell her. Cat took over the scene. "Maybe it's just a Braxton hick." Cat suggested as she hurried to the girl. "Kira, how far apart are these?"

"Hmmm..." Kara cringed again, squeezing the arm of the chair tightly and broke it.

"Mom, she's in freaking pain, shouldn't we bring her to the hospital?"

"Home." Kara said with hard stress in her voice. Then, felt something uncomfortable and her face blushed hot red.

"Adam, we need to tell them how far apart they are so they can prepare. She might just be having hicks."

"M-M-Ms. Grant?"

"Yes?" Cat turned to her and saw the light shade of pink on the girls face.

"My water just broke."


	36. Hospitals and Phone Calls

Kara knew that she was in labor now. But she was early and she just broke her damn phone. How was she suppose to call Barry? Her sister? Her foster mom? But another wave of pain overcame her, the contraction was horrible, and Kara screamed. "Ah!"

"Mom, what do we do!?" Adam shouted over Kara's yelling.

Cat stayed pretty calm. "Adam, go downstairs and bring the car up. Kira?" She turned to Kara. "What hospital are you going to?"

"Home! Home! Home!" Kara shouted as the pain continued.

"Kira, for God's sake, your just water broke and you are at least a week early. By the time the hospital staff or you get to your place, your baby will be eighteen years old." Cat said. "Adam, call St. Beverly's hospital and tell them we're on the way. We should be there in twenty minutes, thirty max."

Adam nodded and ran out as he pulled out his cellphone.

"Okay Kira," Cat turned back to her assistant. "Just take deep breathes, remember your lamaze."

"I never took one." Kara said. Cat looked at her oddly. "What?"

"Kira, _every_ women has to take a lamaze class."

"It's just a bunch of stupid breathing." Kara explained.

"Just take deep breathes," Cat instructed her. Kara took them. "Good, keep breathing."

Kara did as she was told and soon the contraction was over. "Ouch." She said.

Cat stood up first. "Take my hand," Cat said. Kara shook it. "Kira, I appreciate that you want CatCo Media to be the place where your child will be born, but the one who runs CatCo Media _doesn't_ want to be known as the one who allows babies to be born here. Take my hand."

Kara did not want to take Cat's hand. What if another contraction came? The only ones who were capable of her strength were her cousin, J'onn and Barry. Okay, the latter two would be in pain, but heal quickly in some amount of time. But she had to try and get Cat to bring her home.

"Can I go home?"

"Sure. Home." Cat said.

Kara slowly took Cat's hand and prayed to Rao that she didn't hurt Cat. The older blonde helped the younger blonde stand up and once Kara was on her feet, she felt a bit better. Sort of. Kara felt super hot after that. "Why is it so hot in here?"

"You're not hot, it's just the labor." Cat directed. "Let's just get to the car."

* * *

The seven minutes it took Kara to get from the near top of the building to the bottom was brutal for her. She had two more contractions; one of the elevator ride down and one halfway out of the building to the car where Adam was parked. She refused to hold Cat's hand, even though the mother of two children kept trying to take hold of the new mother-to-be's hand. Kara just held her fists together and clenched her mouth together.

Finally able to get in the car, Adam took the wheel like Cat helped Kara breathe and keep calm during the labor. "Keep breathing. Adam, drive through the red lights!"

"I don't want a ticket."

"It'll be made out in my name, just drive to St. Beverly's." Cat said. "Kira, where's your phone?"

"Broken."

"Who do you want us to call? Your parents? A sibling?"

Another contraction came. "Hmmm, my foster mom Eliza Danvers or sister, Alex...Ouch, ouch, ouch! This _KILLS!_ " She shouted.

* * *

The arrived at the hospital no more than fifteen minutes later. Adam parked the car and ran inside to get a wheelchair for Kara while Cat helped Kara exist the car. They stood there until Adam came running out with a chair. He helped Kara into the wheelchair and rolled her in with Cat behind him.

"Hmm! Another one!" Kara shouted.

"Here," Adam held his hand out. Kara shook her head.

Cat walked up to the woman front desk. "Excuse me?" She said in her usual professional tone. "I called in some time ago. We're here delivering a baby."

"Name?"

"She never registered here. She wanted a home birth, but she's going to birth the child at any second." Cat said.

"I'm sorry without a—"

"Look," Cat's voice spoke up loudly. "You are either going to give us a room and a doctor or I'm going to tell whomever is in charge here the five reasons why a monkey with half a brain can do a better job than you."

The woman at the front desk looked a bit scared of Cat. The woman turned to two nurses walking by the front desk. "Charlie? Jessica? Can you please bring the patient up to the maternity ward and set her up?"

The two nurses took the handles of the wheelchair and took Kara away, leaving Cat and Adam alone. "What now?" Adam asked.

"Well you heard her. Call Ella and Lexy." Cat replied as she pulled out her phone. "I'll call Ella."

"Eliza."

"Adam, there is a baby on the way, we don't have time for name corrections."

Kara rested on a hospital bed clad in a hospital gown now, walking a tiny bit to reduce the pain. The doctors checked on her and told her she was only two centimeters dilated. She had eight more to go until she could start pushing and she had already been in labor for an hour. Good Rao!

"Ugh! Baby, please come out." Kara whined. "I've got an X-Box in mind for you. Or a horse."

Nope. Nothing helped her. She sat on the hospital bed again and let another stupid contraction flow through her again. "Where is someone?"

As if Rao had heard her himself, the door flew open and Eliza came running inside, throwing her bag on a chair. "Kara!"

"Eliza!" Kara cried out.

The duo hugged. "Oh Kara, how are you doing?"

"It hurts." She answered. "I hate this."

"Did they give you anything?" Eliza asked. Kara shook her head, explaining she didn't want to use drugs. "Okay honey."

"Where's Alex?"

"Trying to get in contact with Barry." Eliza explained.

* * *

Outside the hospital, Alex was on her phone explaining to a fellow DEO how to make a chip similar to the ones that were in Kara and Barry's phone. "Now connect the wire to the black dot and we've got a phone." She said. "Good, now there's a file in my computer that lists phone numbers. Just find Barry's and copy what the screen has on then connect him to my phone." Alex said. "Thanks."

Alex hung up just as a cab pulled up and both James and Winn jumped out. "Hey, I was just about to call you guys." Alex said.

"Cat called us." James answered. "She said something about wanting us to be here."

"Yeah, plus we want to see the little one." Winn added. "But shouldn't Kara be home or the DEO?"

"That's a problem." Alex said.

"How so?"

"Well we tried to reason with the doctors here to let Kara go home or somewhere else, since Kara is worried that the baby will show powers within seconds of being born." Alex sighed. "But because her water broke and she's already here at a hospital, she has to stay."

"Can she push yet?"

"No, not even three centimeters yet. But because her water broke, she has to stay here. J'onn tried to reason with the doctors but the hospital isn't letting it happen."

"Did he go, you know, alien on them?" James asked.

"No, but I doubt they'd still listen to him." Alex laughed.

"Barry here yet?"

"Soon." Alex said. "All I know is that Kara's three centimeters dilated. She has eight more to go." She smiled. "We're going to be here all night."

* * *

 **So, thanks to Cat not listening to Kara, Kara is now stuck giving birth in a hospital. I heard from my mother that once your water breaks, you can not leave the hospital, and since Kara is still in early stages of labor with a broken water, she's stuck there.**

 **Who's excited to see Baby Allen?**

 **Take you guesses on the gender! (And names if you want, even though I have it planned already).**

 **:)**


	37. Old and New Faces

**And now, all the friends meet.**

 **Trivia:**

 **Kara is not wearing her glasses, but I've figured out that J'onn and Alex found a way to keep this a secret, or everyone would become brainwashed and forget that Kara Danvers was Supergirl and just see Kara Danvers.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Old and New Faces.**

"Ugh!" Kara shouted loudly as another contraction came along. It was nine fifty seven; she's been in labor for almost two hours now and was _still_ at two centimeters. When the contraction passed, she took a deep breathe and lazily looked at Eliza. "How long were you in labor with Alex?"

"Eleven and a half hours." Eliza said. Kara groaned. "Don't worry Kara, baby will be out soon enough."

Kara nodded as she kept taking deep breathes. She looked over to Alex, who was on her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Asking James to pick up something while he's getting coffee down the hallway," Alex said. "You know, If you _took_ the lamaze class—"

"Okay! Okay! I learned my lesson!" Kara shouted. "I promise I'll take a freaking summer school class!"

"I'm just saying that if you took the classes, you would have techniques to relax you."

"Alex, there's a freaking bowling ball inside of me that's going to have to be pushed out of me and the exist is the size of a mouse hole." Kara said.

"Yuck, I don't need the graphics Kara." Alex laughed.

"Where's Barry?"

"I spoke to Cisco. He's on his way." Alex said. "Fifteen minutes, give or take."

Kara banged her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes. _Rao, please bring Barry here to safety. Please get him here on time. Please._

* * *

Outside in the waiting room stood the other close friends. Winn, Lucy, J'onn, Cat and Adam. James turned the corner with the coffees for everyone along with a bag of lollypops. "What are those for?" Lucy asked.

"Alex said that Kara should suck on these." He shrugged. "I don't know why."

"Mom, where's Carter?" Adam asked.

"With a friend. He should be fine on his own for the rest of the night." Cat said as she read a text message. "Where is that Billy kid?"

"Barry should be here soon." Winn said. "Probably another few minutes." He added just as Alex came out of the room.

"Did you get the lollypops?" She asked. James handed her the lollypop bag. "Thanks."

"What are those for?" Lucy asked again.

Alex, wishing now that Cat and Adam were not here, simply said, "I knew this woman with dark wavy hair and blue eyes, dark blue I believe, whose name was Alura," She said. Most of the room nodded. "She told me that the women in her family suck on things like lollypops to help reduce the pain. I thought Kara might give it a try."

"Did you tell Kira this is why she shouldn't skip birth classes?" Cat stated.

Alex smiled. "She promised to go to summer school." Alex said. "Has anyone heard from Barry?"

Everyone shook their head, though Winn added that he heard Barry should be here within the next couple of minutes. Alex nodded...then realized something. What if Barry came here in his Flash clothing? Or even if in his regular clothes, using his super speed? Before she could pull her phone out and call to tell Barry not to arrive in that fashion, a scream was heard down the hallway.

"Wow, is that Kara?" Adam asked. "Is she going to use, like, a drug?"

"Natural." Lucy answered.

"Damn, I'm glad I'm a guy." He laughed.

* * *

A second after Adam laughed, there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere. Suddenly, there was a man with long dark hair in the room. A second before anyone said another, another man was brought into the room; this man with light brown short hair. A second later, another man was brought into the room. Then a girl with long black hair was brought in a few seconds later, then finally a girl with medium length dark brown hair. Finally, it was just Barry

The friends of Kara's Earth, minus Adam and Cat, knew who these people were. The friends of Barry's Earth knew most of Kara's friends, but the other two were pretty new.

Before anything was said Barry looked at Alex. "Sorry, late, friends, gather, Kara?" He said each word quickly.

"Down the hall to the left." Alex said and took his hand and dragged him along.

Everyone else was just sort of silent. Cat and Adam were frozen. They didn't care who these people were, they just wondered what the actual hell just happened?

"What—" Cat began, but Cisco interrupted.

"Hey guys!" Cisco greeted with a large smile. "I didn't think we'd meet up so early, but hey I guess baby meta wanted to meet us early." He laughed.

"Uh—" Adam began.

"Hey," Cisco just noticed Cat and Adam. "Sorry, I guess we never met. I'm Cisco, this is Oliver, Caitlin Snow, Iris and her dad Joe West."

Lucy leaned in to James and asked, "This wasn't in the plans, was it?"

"Nope."

Cat and Adam both just stared at these new people in the room. The new people in the room started back for a few minutes too before Iris and Caitlin gathered with Lucy and got excited for Kara and Barry's baby. Soon enough, the friends from Barry's Earth looked away from Cat and Adam and gathered with Kara's friend.

"Mom?" Adam looked at her. "What's going on?"

Cat had her professional face on. Looking directly at the new people in the room, the ones who magically came into the room...in a sudden _flash._ "I know what is going on."

"You do?"

Cat nodded. "It all makes sense now."

* * *

 **Ooops, maybe Cat is on to something?**


	38. I Want It!

**I Want It!**

Kara in was atrocious, agonizing, excruciating pain for the next several hours. She just wanted to push and get this baby out of her before it ripped her body apart. At least now she had Barry's hand to hold when these painful contractions came around almost every twenty-five to twenty minutes.

Alex had asked hologram Alura what they could use to decrease Kara's pain. Alura had told Alex the name of the specific food they had on Krypton and when she explained the texture, taste and ingredients of the food, Alex figured that the best substitute to the Kryptonian food was lollypops. lollypops that Alex had gotten earlier for Kara only worked for so long. It wasn't the actual Kryptonian food.

When the contraction came, Kara would release her left hand that held onto Eliza and used her right hand to squeeze Barry's hand. Her strength would break his bones as she could clearly hear them crack in half the second she gripped him. She was just waiting for Barry to tell her to let go of his hand so that he could let it heal.

Barry Allen wasn't a wimp. He could handle the pain. He's dealt with a lot worse. He's been through much worse in his life. This was nothing. The only thing that actually pained him was watching Kara in so much pain with each contraction she had. Her body dilated at it's own pace, but he could feel through her hands and her facial expression that this pain was only becoming worse with each contraction that came around.

It felt like a lifetime for the young mother. By the the time she had finally reached seven centimeters, Kara sat up from laying down and grabbed Barry by his shoulder. "Get. Me. DRUGS!" She yelled.

"No, no drugs, remember?" He reminded her.

"I. Want. DRUGS!" She shouted. "Get me the freaking epidural!"

"Kara, you made us all promise to not let you give in and take the drugs."

"Well screw what I fucking said! I want the damn drugs!" She shouted. "Eliza! Tell him to get me the drugs!"

"Sorry Kara," Eliza told her. Eliza empathized for Kara. She knew how much pain the girl was with, but with Alex it wasn't as bad. It was a long eleven hours, but it wasn't this evil or painful. "You made me promise on a Bible."

"I'm not even religious! I'm...you know!" Kara shouted, glancing at the nurse in the room who was checking Kara's vitals. "I want drugs!"

"Sorry, no drugs Kara." Alex told her. "We're keeping the promise."

Kara shot a death glare at Barry. "Bartholomew Henry Allen, you get me those freaking drugs or I'm getting J'onn and my cousin to rip and shred you to threads."

Barry smirked. "If they can catch me." He told her. He leaned in and kissed her temple. He then leaned into her ear and whispered. _"You can do this, Kara. You've been through a lot worse, this is almost nothing."_

"Screw you Allen." She muttered. "Now I want a baby boy, just so you'll be miserable without a baby girl."

"I'm fine with a boy."

"Make up your mind! And while you're at it," Kara gripped his shoulder tightly, forcing Barry to howl. "Get. Me. DRUGS!"

* * *

 **I didn't have this planned at first, this was going to be the birth chapter, but I thought it would be funny if Kara begged to have an epidural, yet couldn't because she made everyone promise to not give in.**

 **Poor Kara, but at least Eliza, Barry and Alex are doing their best to support and help her! :)**


	39. Delivery

**Delivery**

Following lengthy, excruciating, terrible, drug-free hours of torture pain, Kara was nine centimeters along. She was good enough to be brought up to the delivery room and start pushing. Obviously other than Kara, only two people could be present in the room. Barry and Eliza were automatic, but that didn't stop Alex from hiding behind a curtain and looking on from the side view.

About five minutes into being set up and in position, it was time. "Okay Kara," She said. "When I say three, start pushing as hard as you can."

"Kay." Kara said with a little whimper in her voice. She was fatigued and all she wanted to do was sleep now, not push. She gripped Barry's hand and Eliza's. (A doctor came in with a silver leather glove a while ago. Apparently, Cisco had made it for Eliza for this moment. It was tough enough to withstand Kara's strength...with Cisco hiding this fact with a story that it was Eliza's lucky glove).

"Okay Kara," The doctor said. "One...two...three!"

Kara pushed with everything she had. "Aaaahhhhh!" She screamed, gripping Eliza's hand and Barry's hand. Both hand holders held tightly.

"Okay, let's try again in a few moments." The doctor said.

"Out?" Kara asked.

"Not yet."

"What the fuck!?" Kara shouted.

A few moments passed and the doctor said, "Let's try again. One...two...three!" She shouted.

Kara pushed again as well as screamed. She felt like her entire body was ripping from the inside out. She felt like she was set on fire and felt sweat fall down her face. She held on as much as she could before the doctor told her to stop. She had already pushed twice. Shouldn't she be done by now?

Five pushes later, nothing happened. She fell back and let her head hit the pillow. She made some sort of little sob sound. Barry brushed back her sweaty hair and kissed her temple. "You're doing good Kara." He whispered with a smile.

"I...I can't do it." The blonde cried. Oh geeze, was _that_ a freaking surprise? She shook her head. "I can't do this! It hurts!"

"You're doing great," The brunet boy encouraged her. "You're doing really amazing."

"Can you push?" She questioned and looked at him like a puppy, hot tears down her cheek. "I don't wanna push anymore."

"You can do this honey," Eliza said, rubbing Kara's cheek. "Just a few more pushes."

"But I'm tired." She complained. "Why does it wanna stay in there? It can't be that freaking warm...oh damn it Adam, why did Adam have to tell baby boy to stay in there!?" She looked back to Barry. "Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"I want this baby to..." She realized what she was about to say and giggled.

"Huh?" Barry laughed.

"I meant to say 'I want this baby to _flash_ out of here' but I almost said 'I want this baby to _zoom_ out of here' ha ha ha!" She laughed. "Zoom out of here!"

"Not. Funny." Barry smirked.


	40. Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday.**

About three thirty seven AM, the door opened and Alex stepped out of the doorway. She looked overly fatigued but a faint smile on her face. She saw that most of the friends were asleep but had little care about their sleep. "Hey everyone," She called out loudly.

In one way or another everyone stirred awake and as soon as Alex was in their clear view they all jumped up from their seats.

"How's Kara?" Caitlin asked.

"She's good." Alex told them. "She was exhausted when it was over, but the past hour she's been resting."

"How's the new one?" Oliver asked.

"Wanna go see?"

* * *

Minus Cat and Adam, the rest of the group followed Alex down the hallway to the hospital room where Kara would be resting for today and tomorrow. Upon entering the room, they only saw Barry sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed with a bundle in his arms that was covered in white blankets with blue and pink stripes.

"Hi daddy!" Iris greeted.

Barry looked up from the tiny bundle and saw the gang here. "Hey," He smiled.

"Where's Kara?" Cisco wondered.

"She's getting something checked on." Barry answered. "You guys wanna meet your niece?" He slowly stood up.

"I knew, I knew it," James laughed. "I guess it was a girl."

"Funny, Clark said that you said boy," Lucy laughed.

Barry stood in the center of his friends to give them a better view of the newborn girl. She was a pudgy little thing, cuddled together in the warm blankets and a pale pink baby hat with a blue bow on her hat. "Hey baby girl. This is your family."

"What's her name?" Joe asked.

"We're still working on that for her."

Kara was wheeled into the room by Eliza and saw all her friends in a circle. She already knew who they were looking at. She didn't want to ruin their moment so she just waited for a few more minutes.

By the time the minutes were over James had looked up, hoping to see Kara, and saw the wheelchair bound girl who looked exhausted. "Kara?"

Everyone turned around to the door and saw her, with blankets in her arms also. "Did you just steal another kid?" Cisco asked.

"No," She laughed. "This is the other twin."

"Oh my God!" Winn laughed. "Congratulations!"

"Twins?" Oliver asked. "You guys never said anything about twins."

Barry chuckled. "The one in Kara's arms made a little surprise." He explained as Eliza pushed Kara towards the group. "You'd think with sonograms today we'd know."

The second newborn looked a little bit like her sister, but different too. The pale pink hat with a red bow seemed to be a little larger in size, but healthy.

"She looks like a good mix of you two," Caitlin smiled. "And the one in Barry's arms looks almost exactly like Kara."

"They're both adorable." Joe admired.

* * *

After each person had a chance to hold each twin, adoring them and such, for at least an hour, everyone made plans to go back to Kara's messy apartment and sleep for a couple of hours before either coming back or going home for a couple of hours.

"Alex, were Cat and Adam still here?" Kara looked at her sister.

"They left a few minutes ago, but Cat said she'll come by later today to check up." Alex then smiled and said, "She sends her congratulations on the new one."

"Ones?" Barry asked.

"That can be her own surprise. Oh and she said not to worry about the hospital bill or charges made, she put it on her insurance."

"Wow...that's nice." Kara sounded surprised. "She didn't have to do that. Where's mom?"

"She went down the street to get coffee or something for us and I've got to make a call." She said. "Try to sleep, Mama." She chuckled and hugged Kara. Alex then hugged Barry and left the room.

* * *

The two new parents were alone now with their little newborn girls in their arms. Barry lifted up the blue bowed baby hat a bit and felt the newborns hair. "She has my hair," He laughed softly.

Kara peeked inside of the other little girls red bowed hat. "This little girl has mine hair." Kara lifted up the girl and kissed her temple. "I love you, sweet girl. And you," Kara kissed her index and middle finger and pressed them softly on the other little girls nose."And you," She rubbed her head onto Barry's shoulder.

Barry kissed the top of her head and then rested it there. "You too. I can't believe we're parents."

"I know. Just yesterday we weren't. But now we've got the most beautiful and intelligent little girls in all universes."

* * *

 **Plot twist! Kara and Barry had twin girls!**

 **Their names will be revealed the chapter after the next one.**


	41. Mothers and Men

**Mothers and Men.**

Half past noon after getting a few, short hours of sleep, Kara (now in her glasses) and Barry were learning how to change diapers and swaddling their new ones, now labeled as Baby Girl Allen A (blonde hair) and Baby Girl Allen B (dark hair) Now just resting in the bed and the chair the two were figuring out a couple of things when their was a knock on the door and Cat stood at the doorway.

"Hi Ms. Grant," Kara smiled at her boss.

"Hello Kira, Billy." Cat said. She then saw both new parents each holding a baby? "You never mentioned twins."

"Oh, the little one in Barry's arms made a surprise after her sister was born." Kara laughed softly.

Cat gave a small smile. "I know nothing about baby girls."

"Do you want to hold one of them?" Barry asked as he stood up. "I was just about to leave and go to the cafe."

Cat seemed very calm, but her insides were a bit different. She hadn't held a newborn in over ten years. But Cat nodded as she hung her jacket over a chair and placed her bag down on the seat. Cat took the newborn in her arms and instantly felt her mother instincts takeover. "She's cute." Cat said as she walked over to the chair next to Kara and sat down.

"I think she looks like Barry and I mixed. This one here looks a lot like me with Barry's hair." She smiled and looked at the one in her arms.

She was grateful that neither twin showed powers yet. Her hologram mother had mentioned that once both girls were outside the building, where the sunlight _directly_ touched their skin, they would soon gain Kryptonian powers. They'll be very, very weak at first to the point where they probably wouldn't be showing them so much. This would last until their first birthday; then precautions would have to take place.

* * *

Down at the cafe Barry stood at the pickup end waiting for the three coffee orders and sandwiches. He stood there skipping through his cell phone gallery and looking at the five photos he had taken of his daughters. His daughters. No, _their_ daughters. It's only been half a day and he still couldn't believe he was a dad now.

He still had some anxiety and worry about caring for human beings. Citizens of Central City were one thing, but his own personal human beings was another. Ten times another. Joe assured and encouraged him that he would be a good dad. Joe's words plus Kara's words from the other week gave him some hope that he would be at least as half good as Joe and his own father, Henry.

"Barry?"

Barry turned at the call of his name and came face to face with Kara's ex, Adam, in the line. "Oh, hey." Barry said.

"Hi." Adam said, a bit awkwardly. "How's Kara?"

"She's good." Barry smiled.

"Good. And, uh, the baby?"

"Babies."

"Babies?"

"Yeah," Barry smiled with a small chuckle. "Twins."

"Cool!" Adam smiled. "That's an awesome surprise. Congratulations.

"Thanks."

The two were silent for another moment before Barry spoke up. "Hey, uh, Adam? Thank you."

Adam lifted an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

"Thank you for helping to get Kara here." He told him. "Kara told me everything...she was helping with files and the cramps kept happening and her water broke and you helped."

Adam shrugged. "I didn't do a lot really. I just told her and helped sit her down then got my mom. She's been through two pregnancies, I've had no experience in helping women."

"Yes. But you drove her here, got her the wheelchair and wheeled her inside. You offered your hand for her to squeeze the living life out of. " Barry smiled. "You helped a lot."

"Yeah she wasn't too big on holding either mine or my mom's hands and...she broke her cell phone. And the arm chair I think." Adam recalled the events. "Twins probably pained her that much I guess."

Barry nodded. "Yeah. The girls."

Adam smirked. "Twin girls?" Barry nodded. "Out numbered." Adam laughed.

Barry shrugged in response with a laugh.

"Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"For...making out with Kara," Adam hung his head a little bit. "It meant almost nothing I promise."

"Almost nothing?"

"I still hate how we broke up and there was a part of me that wasn't over it yet." Adam explained. "But we're done, I promise. We're going on into new lives; I've got Kally and Kara has you and the girls."

Barry looked at Adam's face and saw the generosity in his face. He could sense and tell that Adam meant it. "Did you tell Kally?"

"Not yet."

"Tell her soon before she hears it ten years after you guys get married." Barry grinned. "It's cool. I guess I needed a wake up call. It helped us talk."

* * *

Back down in the hospital room the boys walked in to find both blondes finishing up a conversation. Kara saw the two of them and waved them in. "Hey. Ms. Grant was just about to leave."

"Adam I'll meet you back home." Cat said as she stood up from the chair and walked to the door. Barry held up one of the coffee cups. "What's this?"

"Latte with skim milk, one pink packet." He replied. "Kara's told me."

Cat took the coffee in her hands. "Thank you," She smiled. "Barry." She turned back to her assistant. "Have a good day Kara."

With that said, the Queen of Social Media left the room, leaving the three adults in a bit shock. "Did she just refer you guys are Kara and Barry?" Adam asked.

"Who gave her drugs?" Barry asked.

"No," Kara said. "She just knows now." She looked at Adam and said, "The nurses took the twins down to the nursery. Just ask for Baby Allen A and Baby Allen B."

Adam smirked. "I wanna see them in person too at some point." Adam said. "Congrats." He hugged her.

"Thank you."

* * *

When Adam left the room, Barry kicked his sneakers off and laid on the bed next to Kara, placing the food and coffees down. Kara reached for one before Barry, lightly, smacked her hands. "You wanna breastfeed?"

"Barry that's alcohol I can't drink. Not that I drink it a lot anyways." She said, taking the cup.

"So, Cat Grant knows my name?" Barry bit into a sandwich.

Kara sat up and choked on her coffee. "No, that's not even the odd part."

"What's the odd part?"

"She knows."

"Cat knows what?"

"Cat and Adam, they know." Kara's eyes went big and expressed wildness.

Barry understood in a second what Kara meant. "She knows we're—"

"Yes."

"That you are—"

"Yes."

"And that I'm—"

"Not The Blur." Kara smiled.

"How?"

"Did you speed in here and then bring our friends here one at a time? In the same room?" Kara asked.

"Well...I just got excited and after accidentally bringing everyone to my Earth 2 and then to another Earth called Gray Earth, where everyone has no emotions, then brought them here." Barry explained. "I didn't want to miss any second of it. I'm glad I came before you started to push."

"Well yes. And that Supergirl interview I gave, she figured out who I was from your running." Kara smiled. "She told Adam and that's it. She's going to keep her promise."

"I feel like that's the truth." Barry smiled.

* * *

 **So, Cat and Adam know Kara and Barry's alter egos, which is cool I guess.**

 **Up next; Babies names! :)**


	42. Naming

**Naming.**

A little later in the evening it was just Kara and Barry in the hospital room, each holding a twin. Kara held the little brunette and Barry held the little blonde.

"You think we should name them?" Kara questioned with a small giggle. "Or should we just keep Baby Girl A and Baby Girl B."

"It'll be like us with the Earths. Remember I said this was Earth 3 but you said 'No, I wanna be Earth 1' and I said 'No, I'm Earth 1' and we ended up going with someone being Earth 1 and someone being Earth A. Baby Girl A and Baby Girl B will argue."

The two of them were silent for a couple of minutes before finally figuring out how to give them names. Let them decide.

"I like the name Allie." Barry said. "A-l-l-i-e."

"Why?"

"Allie sounds like ally, as in alliance." He said. "I was part of your alliance to take down Banshee and Livewire, you were part of my alliance a year later with Magix."

"I wasn't that much of help. Magic is a weakness against me." She reminded him.

"You kicked ass." He said. "So, Allie for alliance."

"Why not spell it A-L-L-Y? Like B-A-R-R-Y?"

"I just like I-E better."

"Weirdo B-A-R-R-I-E." Kara laughed. "Okay. Allie. And I like Nichole. N-I-C-H-O-L-E."

"Oh?" Barry smirked. "Why is the 'H' in there?"

"Because without the H is too common." Kara made a face. "I like it with the H. Nichole. Besides, Nichole means people's victory. She'll be part of people's victory one day, super or not."

"Sounds good."

"I already have a middle name. So tell me yours."

"What if they're the same?"

"I doubt it." She grinned.

"Fine." He said. "Hope."

"Hope?"

"Yeah. Hope. I like the idea of hope." Barry kissed Kara's cheek. " _Right Supergirl_?" He whispered.

Kara was brought back to three years ago. When Non had taken over National City with that mind control power. Kara, with help, gave her speech about having hope. Hope helped saved National City. "That's perfect." She kissed his cheek back. "Ana. A-N-A." **(Ann-ah)**

"Ana?"

Kara nodded. "Alura, Nora, Astra."

Barry grew an instant smile. " _That's_ a perfect name." He chuckled. "So, how should we add those?"

"Allie Ana and Nichole Hope?" Kara suggested.

"I like that. So," Barry looked between the two babies. "Who's Nichole Hope?

The tiny blonde in Barry's arm made some sort of little coo sound.

"Okay, you're Nichole." He kissed her temple.

"And you're our little Allie." Kara kissed the other girls temple.

 **Allie Ana Allen**

 **July 4, 2019**

 **Nichole Hope Allen**

 **July 4, 2019**

* * *

 **It took me a while to find perfect first names for the girls. I had already known that I wanted Hope and Ana for middle names.**

* * *

 **I just heard that there is going to be a musical crossover of Supergirl and Flash! I'm so excited and I just can't hide it! ;)**

* * *

 **~*~*~* Author Note ~*~*~***

 **Would you superheroes like a sequel to this story? I had a couple of ideas come to me the other day. It would just be the first couple of years (maybe first 10) of Kerry and their super power babies.**


	43. Surprising Faces

**Author's Note at the bottom**

* * *

 **Surprising Faces.**

The following morning, it was the day Kara and Barry would go back to Kara's apartment and start settling down and learn their parenting skills and styles. Eliza would join them tomorrow to help out for the first couple of nights. There were just a couple of more papers to fill out before officially being discharged from the hospital.

Kara filled out the patient information on the clipboard while Barry was on his Earth doing or getting something done. There was a knock on the door and a nurse popped his head in. "Kara Danvers?"

"Yes?" Kara looked up.

"There's a woman here to visit you," He said. "Come on in." He told the visitor.

Kara's wonder of whom it was lasted for a few seconds. The sight of the red hair woman in a v-neck red shirt, ruby necklace, black jeans and black jacket walked in with pink balloons. "General Doyle?"

"Hello." She said with a sweet smile. "Where's the other half?"

"Oh he's—" Before Kara could finish, Barry ran out of the multiverse portal and was next to Kara. "Right here."

Barry turned and saw the familiar DEO agent. Still annoyed with her from their earliest meeting when she began to call their impending child (now children) mutant, Barry forced a smile and a wave. "Hello General Doyle."

"Hello." She said sweetly once more. "Congrats on your children."

Kara, surprised, asked, "Children?"

"Yes?" Rebecca questioned. "You...had children, yes?"

"Well, yes," Kara stuttered. "But you...called them children."

"Oh..." She looked a bit stunned. "Do you prefer to call them babies? I really do not see a difference between babies and children."

"I think what she meant was, you know, not calling them mutants." Barry further added. "That's what you said earlier."

" _And_ ," Kara stressed. "They're beautiful looking babies."

"I can agree with that." Rebecca stated. She turned to the door and shouted, rather loudly, "ELSA!"

 _"NO!"_

"ELSA! COME HERE AT ONCE!"

 _"My name is NOT Elsa anymore! I am going by my middle name!"_

"Elsa Violetta, you get your ass in there this once!"

A few seconds passed before a teenage girl, maybe seventeen years of age, walked into the room. Her blonde hair was tied up in a side braid, light makeup on her face, a stripe blue and white crop top with a blue necklace, black shorts that had white lace on the edges and blue ballet shoes. "Violet. I am going by Violet, mother!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and turned back to Barry and Kara. "I know your children are not mutants because of Elsa."

"Violet."

"How?" Kara asked.

Rebecca grasped the tiny red ruby diamond on her necklace, squeezed it, and a brightness encircled the room, blinding Kara and Barry's vision. When the room darkened from the brightness the two new parents saw, in front of them, Valcana.

" _You're_ Valcana?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Rebecca said. "And you can probably guess who that one is," She pointed to the blonde braided girl. Violet held up her her hand and made a little snow cloud snow over Barry and Kara's heads, giggling.

"I don't get it," Barry said.

"I did not want anyone to know who I honestly was, an alternate life form, so I changed my views and opinions to the opposite. Personally, I enjoy all life forms, but alternate self I have to not like certain life forms such as aliens." She explained. "Even if I have my own little human alien."

"So...like that one episode of Law and Order SVU where Marcia Gay Harden's character was undercover as a Nazi supporting racist, but she was not like that in her heart." Barry explained.

"Yeah, exactly." Violet smiled. "Mom's also a tough bitch because asshole men since she arrived to Earth treated her like little home mother."

"Idiot men," Barry laughed.

Kara smiled. "So, you don't see our girls as mutants?"

Violet nodded. "I saw them. They're cute."

"How did you know—" Kara began.

"Facebook stalking." Violet ended.

"But how did—" Barry started.

"I found Olsen on Facebook and stalked around from that." Violet explained. "Nothing is private."

Kara looked at Rebecca, who transformed again to her old self. "But you had just attacked us, then you as Rebecca told us where you were, then were there?"

"First, I tried to distract you with the dots. Second, Flash is not the only scarlet speedster." Rebecca smirked.

"Is it hard raising a power baby?" Barry questioned.

"A bit. But Elsa—"

"Violet!"

"Learned early to control her powers. So she was fine when kindergarten came around." She lightly pinched her daughter's cheek. "My little Elsa."

"Violet. It's freaking Violet!"

"Not my fault your name is that of the Disney girl."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to the movies with Julie and Leo. Bye guys."

Rebecca rolled her eyes again after her teenager left the room. "Teenagers." She said. "That little liar is going to Leo's to smoke that grass stuff again." She looked at the two parents. "Good luck and take good memories of them while they're young. Those damn hormones rise and esteem falls."

"You sound like you are leaving." Kara said.

"At the end of the year I'm transferring to another location. Elsa had graduated from her schooling this year and is attending another school."

Barry smirked. "Are you following her?"

"No. I'll be in Edmonton, Canada. She'll be in Eton College, United Kingdom."

* * *

 **Surprise! Rebecca Doyle and Violet (birth name Elsa) were Valcana and Frezna.**

 **Probably a big surprise if you caught on early, but still liked having Rebecca be like "Mutant baby" to "Aww, I love babies!" ha**

* * *

 **Sad news: The next chapter, which I will probably upload Sunday night or early Monday morning (I'm on vacation next week until Friday)...will be the last chapter.**

 **Good news:  
I am planning on doing _TWO_ sequels! **

**The first one will be Kerry and their babies and the first couple of years in their lives. As of right now, it's not going to have any sort of villain battle like in this story. It'll just be their personal lives and stuff.**

 **Second sequel will deal with the teenage years, which will bring old friends and faces into the picture :)**

 **Also, like I mentioned to someone in a PM, I'm sort of going my own route with these characters that I do not own, since The CW owns them, and I never read any of the comics as a child. But I will be sure to try and keep in a couple of things such as Vanishing Flash in the crisis of 2024!**


	44. Home

**Home.**

No more than fifteen minutes until one thirty, Kara and Barry were on their way to Kara's apartment. They were still anxious as hell about this whole parenting thing, let alone they had twins (double the responsibility) but both were confident about raising a family.

Alex had gotten them an extra of almost everything and exchanged a single stroller to a double. She kept some of those to keep at her mom's for the time being. She and Alex were outside waiting by Eliza's car for the four.

Barry sat in one of the chairs with each twin in a carrier settled in front of him. He looked at them and found himself grinning and chuckling at their own amusement to their surroundings. "Get use to it girls," He reached down and tickled their onsie covered feet. "This is a crazy world. Mine is just as crazy too."

"Are you telling them about your world again?" Kara asked as she walked up to the trio, a smiled on her face.

"Why not? I'm from there." The brunet said, taking one of the carriers in his hands just as Kara picked up the other carrier. "I can't wait until their old enough and we can actually tell them about the multiverse. It'll be a lot easier after that is explained."

"That I can agree with." Kara kissed his cheek. "Ready Daddy?"

"Ready Mommy." Barry chuckled.

The duo wrapped their arms around one another and made their way out the hospital doors. Ready for the new beginning of the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **I know that this was such a cheesy ending, but it was adorable!**

 **I wanted to say THANK YOU! Thank you all so much for reading/review/** **favorite this story. It was such fun to write and read everyone's kind and wonderful reviews! To each and every one of you, thank you so kindly!**

 **\- Ember411**


	45. Heads Up Copying Stories Author Note

**Dearest readers,**

 **It's come to my attention by a fellow writer that someone or some people have taken mine (plus others) stories and putting them on another writing website, but claiming it as their own.**

 **I will not say who took mine, _Super Surprise_ , but I did look into it and found the site and writer. While this writer made their own storyline, many of the chapters are EXACTLY like mine. Title included. Some lines were probably added and some probably deleted, but it is mine.**

 **Look at the dates. Their story started two months after mine ended.**

 **Just wanted to give a heads up for two reasons.**

 **1: Other writers, be aware.**

 **2: If someone reads my _Super Surprise_ story and tries to tell me I copied the other persons story, you are incorrect.**


	46. This Is a Test

**This is a test. Do not review.**


	47. Super Family Upload Issue (Please Read)

Hey Guys.

Sorry again for having to write this under Super Surprise. I'm not sure why but when I checked my emails yesterday I saw that I did not get notifications about Kerry Wedding Part I and Part II being uploading, which means you guys probably did not get it either.

I've tried uploading from my phone but I am still not getting the notification.

Oddly more, only **Super Family** is having this issue (so far that I noticed).


End file.
